Strange Lullaby
by Valiree
Summary: [TERMINEE] L’équipe du Colonel Sheppard découvre une société matriarcale, évidemment, les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu. Slash. McShep.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Strange Lulluby _

**Auteur** : Valirée

**Résumé** : l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard découvre une société matriarcale, évidemment les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu. Cette idée de fic m'est venue après ma rencontre avec Bayas en compagnie de l'adorable Alhénnor, elle s'inspire de deux fic' cultes (si) : Incubus de Scribe (SG1) et Not The Daddy de Kodiack Country Bear (SGA). La première est centrée sur Daniel, la seconde sur John et la mienne sur Rodney (surprise !).

**Spoiler** : Saison 2. Après The Long Goodbye.

**Rating** : R, je suppose ;Slash, sans aucun doute ; un peu de violence, qui a dit Rodneytorture ?

**Pairing** : vous connaissez Valirée, elle aime les couples un peu bizarre mais bon, à la fin, c'est bien évidemment du McShep.

**Disclaimer** : oui, oui, oui, Monsieur Copyright m'a bien fait la leçon …

"_Now I lay me down to sleep  
I pray the lord my soul to keep  
and if I die before I wake  
I pray the lord my soul to take"._  
**Child's bedtime prayer - 18th century – Traditional**

**oOoOo**

**1 **– « McKay ! »

Rodney soupira et répondit sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Oui Colonel, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Un _clonk_ sonore lui répondit et il sursauta. Sheppard venait de déposer son 9mn sur son bureau. Rodney haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers le Colonel. Ce dernier le fixait avec ce petit sourire sur les lèvres … celui qui faisait tourner les têtes de toutes la gente féminine de l'expédition, ainsi d'ailleurs que tout ce qui était « chromosome XX » dans cette partie de la Galaxie. Humain ou non. Bref, il avait _ce_ sourire.

Sheppard désigna son épaule gauche.

« Vous avez déjà oublié ça ? »

Les sourcils de Rodney se froncèrent un peu plus. Mais ce quoi parlait-il … Oh, ah, oui. De _ça_.

« Colonel, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il s'agissait d'un regrettable accident. Et puis, je me rappelle clairement avoir entendu Carson dirent lors du débriefing qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une égratignure, et dire que c'est moi que l'on dit douillet, non franchement … »

« Rodney, c'est justement le problème. »

Ah bon ! Rodney ne voyait pas très bien où venait en venir le militaire : il était en colère parce qu'il lui avait tiré ou … ou quoi ?

« Excusez moi … ? » (1)

Sheppard soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rodney, je ne vous reproche pas d'avoir tiré. J'étais hors de contrôle et votre réaction était normale : en cas de danger, vous tirez d'abord et vous posez les questions après … »

Bah voyons, c'était bien une idée de militaire ça !

« … mais, si vous le faites, vous devez être sûr de ne pas rater votre coup, parce que vous pouvez vous estimer heureux qu'_il_ n'ait pas essayé de répliquer à votre tir. »

Rodney voyait où Sheppard voulait en venir. Il, c'était Thalan, le chef militaire alien qui avait pris possession de son corps pendant quelques heures. Un chef militaire qui avait été en guerre depuis des années, peut-être des siècles …

« Oh. »

« Oui, Oh, Rodney. Ce type n'en n'était pas arrivé là sans être un bon, voir un excellent soldat. Croyez-moi, vous avez de la chance qu'il ait été complètement occupé avec Phoebius. »

Rodney hocha la tête. Okay, il voyait où était le problème mais …

« Si vous tirez Rodney, c'est pour tuer. Contrairement à ce que l'on dit dans les films, on ne tire pas pour immobiliser l'adversaire : on tire pour éliminer le danger. Définitivement. Bref … »

Oho, Rodney n'aimait pas ce qu'il pensait qui allait suivre …

« … j'ai décidé que vous alliez suivre quelques sessions de tirs avec moi et Lorne. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit hein, il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça !

« Je suis désolé Colonel mais … »

« Pas de mais McKay, « e_t maintenant, je fais quoi !_ », ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? »

Rodney grogna.

« C'était il y a presque deux ans Colonel, je … » (2)

« Et avec les wraith ? Vous savez c'est plus facile de tirer lorsque le chargeur est _dans_ l'arme. » (3)

Teyla ! C'était forcément Teyla qui avait dit ce qui s'était passé, la petite traîtresse ! Rodney soupira. Sheppard claqua dans ses mains.

« Bien ! Je vous vois demain matin à 8 :45 en salle de tir. Bonne fin de journée McKay ! »

Rodney posa sa tête sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il était maudit !

**oOoOo**

« Bon, vous vous tenez bien droit, les jambes un peu écartées, non, pas autant McKay, vous n'êtes pas dans un bordel … »

Rodney ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et jeta un regard noir à Sheppard qui se tenait un peu en retrait derrière lui.

« Oh bravo Colonel, voici tout à fait le type de remarque qui vous vaudraient les félicitations des parents d'élève … »

« Yep, mais tous les enseignants n'ont pas affaire à l'étudiant McKay, hein ? Bon allez on se concentre et on … tire !»

_Pan. Pan. _

Rodney ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il constata avec effroi que la cible qu'il avait visée était intacte. Il soupira. Il était bon pour des dizaines de leçons et surtout pour …

« Euh, Docteur McKay, je crois que le but de la manœuvre est d'atteindre la cible. Bien sûr, je peux me tromper vu que c'est vous le génie ici, mais quand même ces grands morceaux de papier avec un cercle en plein milieu et un tout petit … »

… ça. Sarcasmes et autres petites plaisanteries de mauvais goût version Marines. Ou Air Force. Ou quoique ce soit d'autre titulaire d'un seul neurone. Collectif le neurone bien sûr d'où sa difficulté à assumer des fonctions cérébrales simples : faut dire qu'assumer cette lourde responsabilité chez près d'une centaine de personnes, ça ne devait pas être facile. Pauvre neurone solitaire.

Rodney dirigea son regard vers le Major Lorne.

« Merci Major pour cette remarque fort pertinente. Oh et vous me ferez penser, après cette séance d'entraînement d'une spectaculaire inutilité, à vous fournir le rapport détaillé de la prochaine mission d'exploration de la Cité. »

Lorne perdit son petit sourire. Rodney se retourna ragaillardit. Le Major Lorne détestait les missions d'exploration d'Atlantis, envoyez le sur une planète pleine de wraith ou de natifs armés jusqu'aux dents, pas de problème, mais une mission sur Atlantis … avec des scientifiques, pleins de scientifiques, qui touchent à ce qu'il ne faut pas toucher, qui ouvrent ce qui devrait rester fermé, et qui parlent visiblement une langue étrangère, puisqu'ils semblent incapables de comprendre des ordres simples, bref … Rodney aimait confier des missions à Lorne. C'était pour son bien. Il fallait qu'il s'endurcissent un peu, non ?

La séance dura encore une bonne demi-heure, temps que Rodney passa à essayer de sauver les forêts d'Amazonie puisqu'il s'acharnait à ne toucher aucune des cibles placées devant lui. Rodney commençait à ressentir une haine viscérale pour ses longs profils blancs en papier. Finalement, Sheppard pris le taureau par les cornes … enfin, façon de parler.

« Bon ça suffit, passons à une autre méthode. »

Une autre méthode ? _Squeack_. Ca devait à peu près être le son que produisit Rodney lorsqu'il sentit le Colonel se placer juste derrière lui. Sheppard se plaqua contre son dos et posa ses mains sur celles de Rodney.

« Bien, vous levez les mains comme ça, non, pas si haut … »

Rodney ne disait rien et se laissait guider par Sheppard. Les longs doigts caressaient presque les siens. Presque. Sheppard avait des doigts longs et fins, et un petit duvet noir sur le dessus des mains. Rodney pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du militaire dans son cou, sentir son odeur, musquée, si masculine, si … _Pan, pan_.

« Et voilà ! Alors, vous voyez McKay, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! »

Rodney cligna des yeux et sentit avec regret la chaleur du corps de Sheppard le quitter. La sensation de froid qui suivit fut intense. Il frissonna et leva les yeux vers la cible. Il avait atteint celle-ci, pas en plein centre mais au moins il avait touché.

« Encore quelques séances et vous serez capable de … »

Rodney ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait touché la cible mais c'était son cœur qui venait d'être transpercé.

**A suivre** … oui, bon, c'est juste une petite mise en bouche ; yep, notre Roro est amoureux, mais est-ce le cas de Shep, _that is the question_ …

(1) J'adore quand Rodney dit « Excuse me » dans la série en VO ! Il est supermignontrognon quand il fait ça !

(2) Episode The defiant One/Duel. Dans cet épisode Rodney n'est en effet pas très doué avec une arme !

(3) Episode The siege III, bon Okay, il n'est pas très doué non plus dans celui-ci … LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! **

**2 – Deux semaines plus tard**

Rodney avait essayé d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de cette fameuse session d'entraînement. C'avait été intense et complètement imprévu. Etrange. Depuis, il évitait le Colonel. Ce dernier ne s'était rendu compte de rien, encore heureux. Ce type était hétérosexuel jusqu'au bout des cheveux … quoique ces derniers avait un petit côté gayish … non, non, non. Stop. Il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir avec sa … bref, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser au Colonel. Ou plutôt à ce Colonel. Colonel Carter. Voilà ! C'était parfait, le bon grade – il devait faire une fixation sur l'uniforme – et le bon sexe. Surtout le bon sexe. Rodney n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il soupira.

« Rodney ? Le rapport sur Myrtria ? »

Rapport ? Ah bah oui, ils étaient en pleine préparation de leur prochaine mission. Et à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, hein ! Bravo, quel professionnalisme … Il s'éclaircit la voix pour répondre à Elisabeth qui le regardait avec un air vaguement impatient.

« Euh, oui. Myrtria. Planète de type M, deux petites lunes, quelques ressources minérales intéressantes, pas de … » il fit un geste vague de la main, « bref, rien de bien intéressant. L'équipe qui a fait la première reconnaissance estime que les habitants pourraient faire des partenaires commerciaux satisfaisants. Ils disposent en effet de quelques usines, des papeteries notamment. Le traitement du bois sous toutes ses formes semble leur grande spécialité. »

Elisabeth hocha la tête et se tourna vers Teyla.

« Teyla vous les connaissez je crois ? »

« Oui docteur Weir, les Myrtriens sont un peuple pacifique … »

Rodney ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit grognement à cette affirmation. Combien de fois avaient-ils entendu ce discours pour finalement être trahis ? Teyla lui jeta un regard noir mais continua.

« Nous avons fait du commerce de longues années avec eux et je peux vous assurer que … »

Blablabla. Rodney n'écoutait plus la conversation. Il jetait de petits regards en biais à Sheppard. Ce dernier lui écoutait apparemment la conversation avec attention. Ou bien, il était juste en train de lorgner sur Teyla. Ou sur Elisabeth. Bien sûr, c'était sûrement ça. Sheppard bourreau des cœurs. Dont le sien … Il soupira.

« Rodney, vous allez bien ? »

Oups. Il n'était pas très doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Pas doué du tout.

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Colonel … » ton moqueur, limite sarcastique, et hop, le tour était joué, il ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Sheppard l'examinait, un sourcil froncé.

« Rodney, vous soupirez comme une âme en peine depuis le début de cette réunion, on peut savoir ce qui vous tracasse, hum, c'est encore le docteur Kaneshiro qui vous fait des malheurs … »

Sheppard souriait avec l'air du chat qui a avalé le canari. Rodney resta un moment à le regarder. Kaneshiro ? Miko ! Cette pauvre petite bonne femme qui avait peur de son ombre ? Et qui effectivement lui courait, maladroitement, après, enfin, d'après Sheppard parce que Rodney lui n'avait rien remarqué de particulier. Rodney allait répliquer lorsque Elisabeth l'interrompit.

« Bien, vous partez sur Myrtria demain matin, départ à 6 heures. Nous avons besoin de développer notre réseau sur Pégase. Et Rodney ? »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Elisabeth.

« Euh, oui, quoi ? »

« Tous les peuples de cette galaxie ne sont pas des monstres sanguinaires ou à la solde des Géniis. Tout va bien se passer vous verrez. »

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, le laissant seul.

Rodney aurait du s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été découvert mais dans le même temps le fait qu'aucune des personnes le plus proches de lui n'ait compris ce qui le tourmentait le rendait un peu triste. Pour Sheppard, il était harcelé par une groupie et pour Elisabeth, il avait peur de partir en mission. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il travaillait avec eux et il ne le comprenait toujours pas. Mais après tout, ces parents avaient essayé de le comprendre une bonne partie de sa vie sans jamais y parvenir, alors …

Il se leva, récupéra ses affaires et retourna dans son labo. Là, il serait trop absorbé par son travail pour penser à tout ça, à John. Et à la mission de demain.

**oOoOo**

« Huuuuuuuu, respirez moi ça ! Tout cet air pur. Fantastique, non ? »

Myrtria était en effet une planète recouverte à près de 60 pour cent de forêts, de conifères pour la plupart mais Rodney était plongé dans la lecture de son détecteur d'énergie et répondit par un « moui » distrait. John secoua la tête. Rodney ne changerait jamais, il y avait beau y avoir déjà eu plusieurs missions de reconnaissance sur cette planète sans que rien de particulier ne soit détecté, il fallait quand même qu'il refasse les vérifications.

John était un peu inquiet pour le scientifique canadien en fait. Il était un peu bizarre en ce moment. Tout d'abord, il l'évitait soigneusement prétextant être très occupé à ceci ou à cela, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de se joindre à leur soirée « popcornathosiencinéaméricain ». Et puis, il était un peu plus piquant que d'habitude, enfin, disons un peu plus sarcastique. Sur la défensive. Bizarre. John sourit. Il y avait certainement une femme là-dessous. Il était temps ! Rodney ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à rêver que le Colonel Carter allait lui déclarer sa flamme. D'ailleurs, John avait cru comprendre que cette dernière jouait déjà la Carte du tendre avec le Général O'Neill depuis près de dix ans ! Pauvre Rodney …

Donc, il devait y avoir une femme … Mais laquelle ? Cadman ? Non certainement pas, il ne pouvait pas la croiser sans frissonner et pas de plaisir. Hummm, une blonde forcément. Voyons, voyons … John chercha un moment qui pouvait être l'heureuse élue. Heureuse élue. Oui, être John pensait qu'être avec Rodney devait rendre heureux … Bien sûr, il fallait passer outre le caractère de cochon, mais au fond, Rodney était quelqu'un de bien. Gratter derrière le vernis de sarcasmes et vous découvriez, Okay, peut-être pas un joyau, mais un homme vulnérable, parfois émouvant, parfois même un héros. John soupira … si seulement, le dit joyau n'était pas hétérosexuel jusqu'au bout de son petit détecteur d'énergie !

Okay, personne ne savait que lui, le grand et merveilleux John Sheppard était homosexuel. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se criait sur les toits lorsque l'on appartenait à l'armée et que l'on voulait un tant soit peu y faire carrière, même au 21ième siècle. Et puis, il entretenait lui-même le mythe du Capitaine Kirk comme disait Rodney. Ouais, blonde ou brune, humaine ou ancienne, il les tombait toutes, ou plutôt elles en voulaient toutes à sa masculinité.

Mais McKay, c'était une autre histoire. La plupart du temps, il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait. Le pire ç'avait sans doute été avec Allina. La petite brunette archéologue l'avait, les avaient, bien mené en bateau. Et voir McKay essayé de la draguer avait été à la fois amusant et triste. Amusant de voir comment leur petit génie de 38 ans pouvait être aussi maladroit avec les femmes, triste parce que John aurait aimé être celui que Rodney essayait de charmer.

« Colonel, voici la Reya. »

Ah, en effet, une délégation arrivait. En voiture. Enfin, ça y ressemblait pas mal. John se tourna vers McKay qui continuait à grommeler entre sa barbe et à prendre des notes sur son ordinateur portable.

« Mckay ! Nous avons de la visite … »

Il vit le scientifique relever la tête et froncer les sourcils en direction de l'étrange équipage. John sourit. Il aimait cette petite grimace. Elle avait pour effet de plisser le nez de Rodney. Et John aimait beaucoup ça. Le nez de Rodney était adorable. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient pas mal non plus, et … Wowowowowow, du calme ou bien dans deux minutes, il allait avoir besoin d'une douche froide. Très froide.

« … actionnée par électricité, primitif mais pas étonnant vu que … »

McKay parlait mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. Teyla était occupée à sourire en direction des arrivants, Ronon était occuper à paraître menaçant, John essayait de garder ses pulsions sous contrôle. Yep, l'équipe idéale, non ?

**A suivre** (bah ouais, je voulais tenter une approche un peu nouvelle (enfin pour moi), John en homosexuel et Rodney en « mondieujecroisquejesuisamoureuxd'unhomme »).


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, merci pour toutes vos reviews**, je suis contente que ça vous plaise, bizzzzz !

**oOoOo**

**3** – La Reya était le leader du peuple de Myrtria. C'était une femme. Une superbe femme pour être précis. De longs cheveux auburn tombant en cascade, une paire de jambes sans fin, des yeux de gazelle … et bien sûr, Sheppard était hypnotisé. Surprise, surprise … Rodney se mordit les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se la jouer amoureux éconduit pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait jamais eu et qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'amour entre lui et … remordage de lèvre. Okay, se concentrer sur … sur cet étonnante voiture qui n'en était évidemment pas une.

Rodney salua brièvement la Reya et ses deux conseillères puis se concentra sur la voiture. Et finit par remarquer quelque chose … du silence. Il leva les yeux. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui, affichant pour certains de la surprise, pour d'autres de l'agacement. Seul Ronon semblait indifférent …

« Euh … » Rodney fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Teyla réprima avec peine un soupir et se tourna vers la Reya.

« Je vous prie d'excuser le comportement du docteur McKay, il est … » La jeune athosienne chercha ses mots un moment, puis un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, « … encore un peu indiscipliné mais c'est un excellent compagnon. »

Indiscipliné ? Compagnon ? Teyla avait-elle perdu la tête ? Rodney allait lui poser la question lorsqu'il capta le regard noir de Sheppard. Franchement noir. Genre « si-mes-yeux-étaient-un-P90-vous-seriez-déjà-mort ». Le type de regard qu'il réservait habituellement aux Géniis.

Oups. Méga Oups. Qu'avait il raté ? Oh et puis quelle importance. Il en avait marre des natifs et de leur susceptibilité … marre surtout de s'attirer les foudres des uns et des autres sans savoir pourquoi. Ceci dit, cela arrangeait ses affaires : si Sheppard était, disons, fâché il se tiendrait à carreau. Parfait. Plus Rodney était loin de Sheppard, mieux c'était.

Rodney aurait du savoir que le problème dans ce genre de planification c'était qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour vous contrecarrer. Comme par exemple, le principal intéressé. Et justement, une poigne ferme se resserra sur son épaule. Sheppard lui adressa un petit sourire. Un sourire que son ton démentait complètement.

« McKay, vous restez avec moi. Et vous ne parlez plus, Okay. »

Rodney hocha la tête de moins en sûr de ce qui se passait. Sauf pour une chose. Il aimait le contact de la main de Sheppard sur lui. Beaucoup.

Il était foutu ….

**oOoOo**

« Des Amazones ! »

Rodney avait crié ce qui bien entendu lui valu un autre des regards noirs dont Sheppard avait le secret, sauf que cette fois, Rodney s'en fichait royalement. Des Amazones ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de mission lui était-elle toujours réservée, hein ? Pourquoi ! Des femmes plus belles les unes que les autres à perte de vue mais intouchables. Sauf s'il voulait perdre certaines parties de lui-même auxquelles il était très attaché.

« Des Amazones … »

Sheppard poussa un soupir.

« Vous l'avez déjà dit McKay je crois que nous avons tous compris. Et puis ce ne sont pas tout à fait des … »

Rodney se tourna vers lui.

« Elles gouvernent cette planète et les hommes n'ont pas accès aux fonctions politiques ? »

« Euh, oui. »

« Elles sont presque toutes armées jusqu'au dent, et quand je dis armées, je ne parle pas d'armes à feu, mais d'armes blanche Colonel, le genre machette. »

« Oui, mais … »

Rodney leva les mains en l'air.

« Donc ce sont les Amazones. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça : entouré de Xéna princesse guerrière … »

Teyla fronça les sourcils.

« Xéna ? N'est-ce pas le nom que vous m'avez donné lors de notre mission au Sanctuaire (4) ? »

Rodney arrêta de faire les cents pas et regarda brièvement Teyla. Carson allait lui payer ça … Il fit un geste vague de la main.

« Oui, oui, c'est, euh, un compliment. Xéna est une guerrière redoutée sur terre et un leader, euh, hors pair, vraiment, mais là n'est pas la question, Colonel, les Amazones n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur, elles torturaient les hommes et …

Teyla qui n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par ses explications sur la princesse guerrière l'interrompit.

« Les myrtria ne maltraite pas leurs hommes. Leurs croyances sont juste un peu différentes des nôtres. J'ai cru en effet remarquer que le principe d'un traitement égalitaire entre hommes et femmes n'était pas le fort des terriens … »

Rodney grogna.

« Nous ne maltraitons pas les femmes, c'est juste qu'elles … »

Sheppard lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne s'enfonce davantage. Il ignorait ce que Rodney vouait dire mais le connaissant, ça allait être une bêtise plus grosse que lui.

« Il n'y a pas de problème Teyla, nous allons jouer notre rôle de gentils garçons et vous laisser, et bien, prendre les choses en mains. N'est-ce pas Rodney ? »

Nouveau grognement.

Sheppard fit un petit clin d'œil à Teyla.

« Vous voyez, ça va marcher comme sur des roulettes et pour en être certain, je ne vais pas quitter Rodney d'une semelle. »

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais elle fit un « O » et se referma. C'était bien sa chance, il avait voulu que Sheppard cesse de lui tourner autour – sans mauvais jeu de mots – et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un chaperon, tout ça au pays des Amazones.

Dans les deux cas, qu'il s'agisse de Sheppard ou des Myrtriennes, il était condamné à « regarder-mais-pas-toucher ».

Cette fois c'était sûr, il était maudit.

**A suivre … **Je sais, c'est court, mais ce n'est pas pour vous torturer (comme certaines, les méchantes, le prétendre) mais pour pouvoir updater mes trois fics en cours et ainsi toutes vous satisfaire (que ne ferais-je pas pour vous O mes fidèles et remarquables lectrices !)

(4) Episode Epiphany. McKay appelle (pas très gentiment d'ailleurs) Teyla, Xena et Ronon, Conan le Barbare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**oOoOo**

**4** – John était à la fois furieux et enchanté. Curieux, non ? Des sentiments plutôt contradictoires, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de McKay, ce qu'il ressentait était souvent contradictoire.

Il était furieux parce qu'une fois de plus Rodney avait écouté d'une oreille distraite ce que Teyla leur avait dit des coutumes locales myrtriennes lors du débriefing, ce qui aurait très bien pu avoir des retombées beaucoup plus graves. Un jour, cet idiot de canadien allait tous les faire tuer !

Il était enchanté parce qu'il avait là une superbe opportunité de passer du temps avec Rodney. Près de lui en fait. Très près … hey, c'était sa mission du jour non : éviter qu'une de ces amazones, comme Rodney les appelait, n'ait envie de l'émasculer parce qu'il aura dit quelque chose de déplacé. Ce qui ne manquera certainement pas d'arriver connaissant le personnage … donc, surveillance rapprochée …

John soupira. C'était ridicule bien sûr, mais il savait que c'était tout ce qu'il aurait jamais avec Rodney, juste cette possibilité de le toucher lorsqu'il se jetterait sur lui pour éviter de recevoir une balle perdue. Alors que John rêvait de se jeter sur lui pour tout autre chose, vraiment … autre soupir.

« Cette fois Colonel, c'est vous qui soupirez comme une âme en peine. Laissez moi deviner, le Capitaine Kirk a encore frappé … ou devrais-je dire Hercule (5) ? »

John sourit. Rodney lui tournait le dos, occupé à des analyses, assis par terre.

« Et bien en fait, je dois dire que je ne serais pas contre. Vous avez vu Péniolpe ? »

Rodney se retourna vers lui, un sourcil froncé.

« Péniolpe ? »

« Huhu, blonde, superbe carrosserie, blonde, buste musclé et … est-ce que je vous ait dit que c'était une blonde ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel puis se releva. Il épousseta son pantalon et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Woow, celui-ci vaut tous ceux que vous poussez depuis hier … »

Regard noir de McKay. Ouch. Pas content le scientifique, mais diablement mignon …

« Colonel, qu'est-ce que je fais ici, vous pouvez me le dire, hein ? Il n'y a rien ici, rien d'intéressant en tout cas. Avec tous le travail qu'il y a dans la Cité, je serais d'une plus grande utilité sur Atlantis, et … »

« McKay, nous sommes une équipe et une équipe reste soudée ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura certainement d'autres missions pleines d'actions où vous pourrez mettre en œuvre vos talents … »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et où ! La plupart des planètes que nous visitons n'abritent que des peuples … des peuples … sans technologie, sans rien ! »

« McKay, je n'ai pas passé des heures à vous apprendre à tirer à peu près correctement pour rien, donc, quand je parle de vos talents, j'englobe aussi ceux qui font que nous pouvons compter sur vous pour couvrir nos arrières.»

« Oh. Oui, oui bien sûr, vous savez que vous pouvez, euh, je ne suis pas un militaire mais … » Rodney fronça les deux sourcils comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. « Vous trouvez que je tire à peu près correctement ? A peu près ? Vous plaisantez j'espère, dois-je vous rappeler que … »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà c'était reparti, _je ne suis pas un militaire_, fut bien évidemment suivi du _je ne suis pas un cerveau vide qui tire sur tout ce qui_ _bouge_ le tout ponctué d'un colonel qui sonnait davantage comme une moquerie que comme un grade.

John sourit. Il aimait vraiment Rodney. Avec lui, il ne s'ennuyait jamais en mission.

**oOoOo**

Ils firent leur rapport à Elisabeth bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu grand-chose à lui dire. La Reya les avait invités à un banquet le soir même. Il y aurait d'autres leaders avec laquelle Teyla allait négocier.

« Docteur, il faudra peut-être que vous veniez plus tard sur Mytria en tant que femme et leader, vous y serez reçu avec tous les honneurs. »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel à cette annonce. John sourit. Ronon leva un sourcil.

_/Et bien, oui, pourquoi pas … un monde gouverné par des femmes, voilà qui est, euh, intéressant et plutôt inhabituel./_

« Myrtria a adopté ce style de vie il y a plusieurs générations. Les hommes se sacrifiaient aux wraith pour sauver les femmes et les enfants et bien sûr … »

_/Les hommes sont venus à manquer … /_

Teyla sourit.

« Les femmes ont souhaité protéger les hommes qui avaient survécu, ils étaient blessés, mourant, fragiles … les femmes sont devenues pour eux ce qu'ils avaient été pour elles : des protecteurs.»

_/Et comment vont vos trois protégés /_

Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix d'Elisabeth. Teyla sourit et se tourna vers ses trois compagnons.

« Bien Docteur. Je compte les introduire ce soir officiellement. »

**oOoOo**

Rodney aimait les banquets. Des mets succulents, des vins fruités, qui détesterait ça ? Le problème, c'était les banquets sur des planètes inconnues ou chaque bouchée pouvait le tuer, idem pour un verre. Il soupira.

Et en plus, il ne pouvait même pas se rincer l'œil. Sur Myrtria, les hommes ne mangeaient pas avec les femmes. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Hey Rodney, toujours ce problème de cœur ? Besoin des conseils du Capitaine Kirk en personne. »

Sheppard leva les sourcils d'un air entendu. Et Rodney soupira. Encore. La plaisanterie avait fait long feu et cette fois il ne répondit même pas, se contentant de désigner son assiette.

« Je n'aurais sans doute plus besoin de vos précieux conseils si j'avale quoique ce soit ici de toute manière. »

« Oh, j'avais oublié … _citrus_ ? »

Rodney hocha la tête et sortit deux barres chocolatées de son sac. Il commença à grignoter tout en regardant Ronon s'empiffrer.

« Il y a un problème ? »

L'homme qui avait parlé était l'époux de la Reya, Octavis. Octavis avait un regard doux, une voix douce, des manières douces. C'était … un homme doux. Bref, totalement inintéressant, du moins du point de vue de Rodney.

« Non merci Octavis, c'est juste que le docteur McKay a … », Sheppard sourit d'un air malicieux. « Un estomac fragile. »

Octavis fit la grimace et proposa immédiatement un remède miracle à Rodney qui le refusa poliment. Enfin, aussi poliment que possible.

En fait, il était mal à l'aise ici.

Teyla les avait tous présentés _officiellement_ lors de l'ouverture du banquet. Il y avait des représentantes d'autres cités. Des femmes avec leur compagnons ou leurs époux. Rodney avait été choqué d'en voir deux voilés. Les deux hommes étaient apparemment avec la sœur de la Reya, ou une cousine, Rodney n'avait pas bien compris leur lien familial. Ils se trouvaient avec eux trois en bout de table, silencieux. Personne ne leur parlait. Rodney frissonna.

Et dire qu'habituellement, il aimait tant les banquets …

**A suivre … (et y'a pas que ça qu'il ne va pas aimer le Roro !)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**oOoOo**

**5** – Teyla souriait. En fait, elle avait presque l'impression que son visage allait rester figé dans cette position, une espèce de grimace ridicule. Elle avait l'habitude des négociations et le sourire allait de pair avec les talents diplomatiques ou commerciaux mais la journée avait été longue et puis, il y avait autre chose.

Elle était inquiète.

Tout d'abord, elle était séparée du reste de son équipe depuis maintenant deux heures et, bien qu'elle soit certaine qu'ils allaient bien, cela la rendait un peu nerveuse. Et puis surtout, il y avait Soraya.

La femme en question était actuellement en grande discussion avec la Reya, sa cousine. Soraya était responsable des … comment auraient dit les terriens, du ministère de l'économie et de l'industrie, ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, encore belle, dont émanaient un charisme et une autorité certaine. C'était elle qui avait mené les négociations. Teyla était rompue à ce type d'exercice et elle savait que le traité qu'elle allait présenter au docteur Weir était acceptable, ce n'était pas là, le problème.

Teyla avait présenté ses trois coéquipiers à la Reya et à tous les leaders. Elle avait annoncé le statut de guerriers du Colonel et de Ronon. Les Myrtriennens étaient habituées à traiter avec d'autres peuples et le fait que des hommes soient des combattants ne les perturbait pas, même si cela semblait les peiner un peu … Teyla sourit. Les hommes étaient vraiment traités comme des choses fragiles ici, enfin ... généralement.

Il en était des myrtriens comme de tous les peuples, il n'était pas rare que certaines femmes abusent de leurs droits, transformant la protection en quelque chose d'autre : de l'esclavage, de la soumission totale.

Et c'était le cas de Soraya. Les hommes qui étaient avec elles étaient voilés, réduits au silence. Inexistants. Il n'appartenait pas à Teyla de juger des coutumes de cette société, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait appris lors des négociations à garder pour elle ce que lui inspirait la partie avec laquelle elle était en pourparlers, sauf que là … Elle soupira.

« Et bien Teyla Emmagan, que se passe t-il ? »

La Reya venait de la rejoindre. Teyla fit une petite révérence et réinstalla son sourire sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

« Merci de votre accueil chaleureux Reya, je suis sûre que le docteur Elisabeth Weir donnera son accord à la conclusion de ce traité qui apportera beaucoup à chacun de nos deux peuples. »

La Reya lui souriait.

« Mais … »

Teyla fronça les sourcils.

« Je sens un mais dans votre voix mon enfant. »

C'était un peu étrange d'entendre cette femme qui ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle l'appeler « mon enfant ». La Reya était considérée non seulement comme un chef politique mais aussi comme un guide ce qui lui donnait le droit de vous traiter, et bien, comme un enfant.

« Vous avez lu en moi Reya, il me tarde de rejoindre mes … » Teyla hésita un moment avant d'ajouter. « Mes compagnons. »

« C'est bien, vous vous inquiétez pour eux. Je dois dire que cela serait aussi mon cas si je devais voir mon Octavis une arme à la main, risquer sa vie … »

La Reya frissonna de dégoût et de crainte. Sa peur était sincère et toucha Teyla.

« Ah, vous êtes ici, Reya. Teyla Emmagan, je rends hommage à vos talents de négociatrice. »

Teyla s'inclina devant Soraya en signe de respect.

« Vos compliments m'honorent mais je sais que j'aurais encore beaucoup à apprendre, je ne suis qu'un disciple face à son maître. »

Soraya lui rendit son sourire mais contrairement à celui de la Reya, il était froid, dénué de sentiments.

« Reya comme vous le savez, je cherche actuellement, un portator (6) pour Servilniya. »

« En effet Soraya, c'est une bonne chose, il est en effet temps pour elle de prendre _époux_. »

Teyla nota que la Reya était un peu tendue. Elle nota surtout qu'elle avait repris Soraya sur le terme d'époux. Le toutne fit rien pour faire disparaître le malaise que faisait naître en elle la présence de Soraya. Cette dernière repris.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui pourrait convenir. »

Soraya se tourna vers Teyla, un large sourire sur le visage. Celui que Teyla tentait désespérément de garder affiché sur le sien s'effondra.

Le sourire de Soraya était celui d'un prédateur ayant enfin coincé sa proie.

**oOoOo**

Rodney avait cessé de soupirer. Il écoutait Octavis parler de sa vie sur Myrtria et des bienfaits qu'il y avait à être cocooner par son épouse. Bah voyons … Ronon continuait de manger comme s'il sortait d'un long jeûne, et Sheppard hochait de la tête d'une manière polie. Pas étonnant, lui aussi _adooooorait_ être cocooner par de jolies femmes !

« Et eux ? »

Octavis s'interrompit et suivi le doigt que Rodney pointait.

« Hum, dites moi, ils n'ont pas l'air de respirer la joie de vivre, mais _oups_, que je suis bête difficile de le savoir vu qu'ils portent un voile ! »

« McKay … » gronda Sheppard, son ton porteur d'un avertissement sur lequel bien évidemment, Rodney passa outre.

« Mais laissez moi deviner, ça ne les ennuie pas non plus d'être voilés, parce que, et bien, c'est tellement agréable d'être …. Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends Colonel ? »

Sheppard adressa un petit sourire contrit à Octavis et attrapa Rodney par le bras puis le relâcha lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix de l'époux de la Reya. Rodney se massait l'avant bras et regardait Sheppard comme s'il avait envie de tester sur lui ses nouveaux dons de tireur.

« Bon sang McKay ! On ne vous a jamais appris à être poli avec vos hôtes ! »

« Colonel, le fait que ces gens soient … »

« Peu importe ce qu'ils sont ou pas McKay. Nous ne sommes pas de leur monde, ce n'est pas à nous de les juger ou de lancer une vaste campagne d'émancipation ! »

Rodney allait répliquer lorsqu'une chose étrange se produisit.

**A suivre …** (yep, les choses vont se corser … pauvre Rodney …)

(6) Du mot latin portatorius, a, um : qui sert à porter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci ! Ca s'arrange pas ...**

**oOoOo**

**6** – La jeune femme qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce ne pouvait guère passer inaperçue. Elle était superbe : de longs cheveux noirs ondulés tombant jusqu'au bas du dos, des yeux noirs eux aussi, une peau blanche, des lèvres rouges carmin … Wow. Elle portait une jupe courte en cuir noir. Un bustier en cuir noir. Des jambières en cuir noir. Et un assortiment d'armes blanches impressionnant. Xéna pouvait aller se rhabiller, ce spécimen la ramenait au rang de pauvre figurante.

La belle inconnue entra sans jeter le moindre regard aux hommes qui se trouvaient là. Sauf les deux pauvres types qui étaient voilés. Ces derniers se jetèrent littéralement à ses pieds. Le tout sans un bruit. D'ailleurs, John était certain de ne pas avoir entendu le moindre son sortir de leurs bouches durant tout le banquet.

La femme ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention, en fait elle n'avait d'yeux que pour John. Ce qui lui vaudrait bien entendu encore quelques remarques Kirkiesques de la part d'un certain scientifique. Le dit scientifique qui salivait carrément à côté de lui, la bouche ouverte en un « O » de surprise et d'admiration. Sacré Rodney, blonde ou brune …

« C'est lui ? »

La voix surprit John qui n'avait pas vu Xéna arriver sur eux, suivie de près par les deux hommes voilés.

« Oui, maîtresse. »

John entendit un soupir derrière lui. Evidemment, Rodney n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de faire une remarque désobligeante sur le fait que Xéna se faisait appeler « maîtresse ». Il faut dire que cela mettait aussi John un peu mal à l'aise. Cela rappelait un peu trop le sado-maso à son goût. Avec le cuir, il ne manquait guère qu'un fouet… Bref, il était temps de prendre les choses en mains. Façon de aprler, bien netendu.

« Bonjour, vous désirez quelque chose ? »

John avait pris le ton le plus charmeur qui soit, le tout agrémenté du sourire spécial «viens par ici que je te croque ma mignonne ». En temps normal, ça marchait à tous les coups. Il entendit un nouveau soupir juste derrière lui suivi d'un murmure contre son oreille.

« Colonel, lorsque vous voulez dire _poli_, vous pensez à quoi exactement, parce que là franchement … »

Rodney n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase, ce qu'il voulait dire se termina en un gargouillement incompréhensible. Gargouillement provoqué par la main que Xena avait posé sur lui. En fait, la jeune femme avait attrapé sa mâchoire et la tournait dans tous les sens comme pour jauger la marchandise.

« Hey, bas les pattes ! »

Rodney chercha à se dégager et en fut pour ses frais. La main de Xéna se referma sur sa main droite et il se retrouva à genoux, le bras remonté derrière le dos. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Ronon et John réagirent immédiatement et Xéna se retrouva avec deux calibres posés sur chacune de ses tempes. Elle sourit et relâcha Rodney qui se releva et se positionna immédiatement derrière Ronon.

« Elle … cette …. Cette folle a failli me casser le bras ! »

John lui jeta un regard noir.

« Rodney, _po-li-tesse_, d'accord ! »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, tout en massant son bras endolori.

« Oh bien sûr Colonel, excusez moi, laissez moi rephraser ça : cette charmante psychopathe a failli me casser le bras, ça vous va comme ça ! »

John se reconcentra sur Xéna.

« J'avoue que comme présentation, j'ai connu plus amicale, reprenons, d'accord ? Je suis le Colonel John Sheppard, l'arme posée sur votre temps gauche est entre les mains expertes de Ronon Dex et vous venez effectivement d'essayer de casser le bras du docteur Rodney McKay, nous sommes … »

« Docteur ? Est-ce sa fonction ? Guérisseur. »

Xéna fixait Rodney. Ce dernier poussa un énième soupir.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens pensent que le fait de porter le titre de docteur signifie obligatoirement que vous être docteur en _médecine_ ! Non, merci, j'ai choisi d'étudier une vraie science : je suis docteur en astrophysique, mais je doute que vous sachiez ce que cela signifie, non ? »

Xéna ne répondit rien et John commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas trop la manière dont cette fille regardait Rodney.

Elle se détourna ignorant les deux hommes armés, et s'installa à une des tables. Les hommes assis là se levèrent immédiatement et se regroupèrent le plus loin possible d'elle. John aimait de moins en moins la situation …

Xéna claqua dans ses doigts et un des hommes voilés lui apporta un verre de vin. Elle le sirota ses yeux toujours fixés sur Rodney. Instinctivement, John se rapprocha du scientifique, lui cachant ainsi celui-ci. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu et la jeune femme sourit.

« Ma mère est en pourparlers avec votre Déya. Un traité commercial est prévu entre nos deux peuples et les termes en seront j'en suis certaine bientôt ratifiés. _Tous_ les termes … »

Alors là c'était clair, John n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Xéna se leva et s'approcha de lui, ses yeux toujours sur Rodney. Cette fois John en avait assez.

« Okay, maintenant ça suffit fillette ... »

Il se planta devant la jeune femme, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle ne sourcilla pas, maintenant son regard sur Rodney comme si John n'existait même pas.

« Alors écoutez moi et écoutez moi bien. Vous ne touchez pas à un de mes hommes, mieux vous ne les regardez même pas. »

« Ou bien … »

John sourit.

« Ou bien ça ! »

Il exécuta sur elle le même mouvement qu'elle avait testé sur Rodney et elle se retrouva bientôt à genoux devant lui, son bras douloureusement remonté derrière elle. Elle le regardait avec haine.

« Et oui ma jolie, tous les hommes ne sont pas de pauvres petites choses sans défense. Alors comme une amazone avertie en vaut deux : pas touche, okay, ou la prochaine fois … »

Il la relâcha brusquement, l'envoyant à terre. Les deux hommes voilés se précipitèrent pour l'aider mais elle les les repoussa. Elle se releva et s'approcha de John.

« Ma mère m'avait dit que je trouverais peut-être ici ce que j'étais venu chercher … et elle avait raison. Vous l'avez déjà perdu … »

Sur cette phrase cryptique, elle s'éloigna, fit un signe aux deux hommes voilés de la suivre et sortit de la salle de banquet. Un immense soupir collectif de soulagement se fit immédiatement entendre. Ainsi qu'un grognement.

« Bravo Colonel, j'ai trouvé cette démonstration de charme et de politesse très instructive … »

John se retourna vers Rodney qui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regardait un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« La ferme McKay, Okay. »

« Bravo, les insultes maintenant, franchement … »

John porta la main à sa tête. Il se demandait brusquement, s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser Xéna s'occuper de McKay.

**A suivre … (yep, ça devient sérieux ...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos mignonnes reviews à toutes ! **

**oOoOo**

**7** – « Excusez moi, je ne vois pas … »

Teyla fut coupée par la Reya. Celle-ci était visiblement en colère.

« Cela suffit Soraya ! Ce traité ne comporte aucune disposition relative à un tel échange. Je suis certaine que Servilniya trouvera un _époux_ parmi les nôtres.

Teyla suivait l'échange et nota une fois encore que la Reya avait appuyé sur le vocable époux alors que Soraya avait utilisé celui de … portator ? Que pouvait bien être un portator ?

Soraya ignora la Reya et se tourna vers Teyla. Cette dernière fut surprise par ce manquement à l'étiquette. Un manquement qu'elle savait être grave.

« Vous êtes leur Deya et avez pouvoir de vie et de mort sur eux n'est-ce pas ? C'est donc à vous … » Soraya sourit à la Reya avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Teyla, « et à personne d'autre que revient le dernier mot. »

Le dernier mot à propos de quoi ? Teyla était de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais bien sûr se concentra à n'en rien laisser paraître. Son sourire se fit encore plus large et elle salua La Reya puis Soraya.

« Je ne suis pas la Deya de ses hommes car une telle qualité n'existe ni sur Athos, ni sur la Terre. Ces hommes n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes. Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de décider de leur destinée, pas plus qu'autrui. » Elle appuya sur ce dernier point en fixant Soraya doit dans les yeux. Et en laissant tomber son sourire.

Teyla savait que se livrait là une petite _lutte_. Tout d'abord, une lutte de pouvoir entre la Réya et Soraya mais aussi entre Soraya et elle. Soraya la croyait faible et bien elle en serait pour ses … comment disait le Colonel Sheppard, pour ses frais. Bien que Teyla ignore en quoi perdre une bataille pouvait être lié à la fraîcheur.

Elle bomba le torse et ramena vers elle le P-90, tout en prenant soin de mettre sa seconde main sur la garde de son couteau, celui qui se trouvait attaché sur sa cuisse. Juste à côté de son 9mn.

Soraya fit une petite grimace, puis la salua à son tour.

« Nous en reparlerons mais pour ce soir, et bien, pour ce soir goûtons ensemble les plaisirs de la table et de la bonne compagnie. »

Le message était passé. Amazone zéro, Athosienne 1.

Hum, Teyla passait sans doute un peu trop avec les terriens. Elle reprit son sourire et salua Soraya qui s'en alla hanter un autre groupe de femmes.

« Je suis humblement désolée pour cette _scène_. »

La Reya fixait le dos de Soraya tout en s'adressant à Teyla. Elle poussa un soupir et se tourna vers la jeune athosienne.

« Vous devez comprendre. A travers les siècles, les hommes se sont sacrifiés aux wraith, générations après générations, ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Ils le sont toujours. Un homme est une chose précieuse … »

Teyla tiqua un peu à l'utilisation du mot _chose_ mais son sourire resta bien en place.

« … notre mission est de les protéger, parfois contre leur gré, ils sont un peu … comme des enfants : fragiles, immatures … »

Nouveau tiquage et fermeté du visage. Teyla n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir pendant des heures jouer à maintenir son sourire en place lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Charin lui avait dit : « un chef doit être l'image vivante de la sagesse, de la beauté et de la force. Et une image, ne bouge pas … ».

« … certaines d'entre nous n'ont pas cette considération. Pensez donc, elles sont polygames !»

Ceci avait été craché comme une insulte. Huhu, certes. Teyla se sentait elle aussi enflammée d'une bouffée _protectionniste_. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie sortir en courant d'ici et récupérer _ses_ hommes.

Certainement, Atlantis pouvait se passer de papier, non ?

**oOoOo**

Octavis s'approcha des trois atlantes.

« Elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça vous savez … »

Sheppard et McKay se tournèrent vers lui.

Octavis leur adressa un petit sourire triste.

« Les femmes … elle sont …. La Reya, mon épouse, est une femme qui respecte les anciennes traditions. »

John nota que le jeune homme n'avait pas dit que c'était quelqu'un qui l'aimait tout simplement.

« Bien sûr Octavis, nous n'en doutons pas. Loin de nous l'idée de juger mais … »

« Cette _walkyrie_ de pacotille à essayer de me casser le bras ! »

John poussa un grognement.

« McKay … LA FERME ! »

Et pour une fois, ce dernier obéit. Alléluia, les miracles sont donc possibles jusque dans la Galaxie de Pégase !

John se retourna vers Octavis.

« Peut-être pourriez vous nous en dire un peu plus sur cette … » John entendit Rodney murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « psychopathe ». « …. Jeune femme ? »

« C'est Servilniya. La fille aînée de Soraya. Quelqu'un de très important. »

« Ahhh. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle nous voulait d'après vous ? »

Octavis baissa soudain la tête et se mit à froisser nerveusement le tissu de son gilet brodé. Il finit par lever les yeux vers eux, sembla réfléchir un peu, puis pris Sheppard par le bras et l'emmena un peu à l'écart.

John fit un signe à Ronon qui avait déjà dégainé son arme – il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça, il y aurait un accident un jour – et se laissa guider par Octavis.

Ce dernier était manifestement nerveux mais résolu. Il se mordit la lèvres puis commença ses explications.

« Servilniya est en âge de prendre époux. Soraya veut affermir son pouvoir et pour ça, il lui faut concocter des alliances. Elle compte donner Liokomis, son fils, le frère jumeau de Servilniya, à une des opposantes à la Reya. Ce serait terrible … La Reya … elle est déjà terriblement isolée mais elle est si forte … » John vit les yeux d'Octavis briller de fierté en pensant à son épouse. Octavis repris. « Si l'un d'entre vous, venant d'un empire puissant comme la Terre, se lie à Servilniya, Soraya aura gagné non seulement, une petite fille, mais aussi une alliance qui lui permettra de devenir Reya. Ce serait … » Les yeux d'Octavis étaient emplis de larmes. « Ce serait terrible … pour nous tous. »

Surtout pour les hommes pensa John, vu la manière dont Servilniya semblait considérer ces derniers et ... minute ? Elle gagnerait une "petite fille", comment est-ce que ... un cri d'Ocatvis interrompit ses réflexions.

« Il faut que vous quittiez Myrtria ! Maintenant …. »

Octavis pris à nouveau le bras de John. Ce dernier un peu surpris par l'étrange réaction du myrtrien se laissa faire un moment puis posa sa main sur celle d'Ocatvis.

« Ohohohoh, minute papillon. Okay, je crois avoir compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se frotter à ces dames, au sens propre comme au figuré, mais où est l'urgence ? »

John ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la politique et les luttes de pouvoirs n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé (7). C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle son dossier militaire était plein de petites remarques désagréables et qu'il avait finit au fin fond de l'Antarctique : si vous ne vous pliiez pas aux quatre volonté de celui qui a le pouvoir … et dieu sait qu'entre ces messieurs décorés il y avait de sacré batailles. Sauf qu'elles n'étaient pas livrées sur le terrain mais dans des bureaux autour d'un verre de cognac et d'un bon cigare.

« Wowowow, on se calme. Nous avons compris et … »

« NON ! Vous ne comprenez pas, Servilniya … elle a déjà choisi qui serait son portator. »

John haussa les sourcils et suivi le regard d'Octavis, regard posé sur Rodney qui reniflait un gâteau comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille chaussette retrouvée derrière un canapé.

**A suivre … **


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci**, **merci, merci** ! Bon, je vous l'accorde, pour le moment cette fic' a plutôt un ton humoristique mais ne vous y trompez pas, ça ne va pas durer …

**oOoOo**

**7** – « Arghhhh … mais lâchez moi, Colonel ! »

John en était sûr. S'il y avait un problème en vue, ça ne pouvait concerner que McKay ! Il resserra son étreinte autour du poignet de son astrophysicien. Oui _son_, pas question qu'une folle furieuse au taux de testostérone plus élevé que Schwarzenegger, pense le contraire.

McKay essaya de se libérer mais John se contenta de serrer un peu plus, ignorant le petit _yelp_ de douleur de Rodney, ainsi que le regard un peu confus que lui lançait Ronon.

Ce dernier suivait en silence, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Après avoir terminé sa petite conversation avec Octavis, Sheppard avait tout simplement foncé sur McKay, lui avait arraché le gâteau qu'il tenait entre les mains, puis l'avait ni plus ni moins traîné dehors.

Et maintenant, ils parcouraient tous les trois les couloirs du palais de la Reya, au pas de course avec un Sheppard qui avait visiblement perdu la tête et un McKay gueulant comme un préquois. Et Ronon n'aimait les préquois que morts et servis avec une petite sauce aux aromates (8).

**oOoOo**

Rodney tirait désespérément sur la main de Sheppard mais celle-ci était refermée comme un étau autour de son poignet. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce … ce _taré_ de militaire ?

Il jeta un regard à Ronon, lui implorant silencieusement de l'aider mais la manière dont la satédien le fixait était aussi perturbante que les regards que lui jetait Sheppard.

Okay, ils avaient tous les deux perdus la tête.

Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts, encore heureux parce que n'importe qui de sain les aurait arrêté pour un enfermement immédiat ! Bon, ça avait assez duré, Rodney décida d'agir.

Il se laissa lourdement (9) tomber sur le sol.

**oOoOo**

John fut déséquilibré par le brusque mouvement du corps qu'il traînait derrière lui. Mais que …. ?

« _Nondenon_ … McKay ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

« Ce qui me prend ? Ce qui me prend ! Mais c'est à vous qu'il faut demander ça. Vous vous précipitez sur moi, vous me … vous me _kidnappez_ et c'est moi qui dois vous fournir des explications ! »

John remarqua qu'il tenait toujours la main de McKay bien que celui-ci soit assis par terre. Il la lâcha, un peu à contre cœur, et soupira, puis tendit à nouveau la main vers le scientifique. Celui-ci la regarda un moment, puis la saisit et John l'aida à se relever avec un _humpf_ sonore.

« Et bien ? »

Rodney avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendait son explication.

« Rodney … »

« Colonel … »

« Rodney … » John prit une large inspiration. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait dire, mais il le fallait. Il n'avait pas le choix. « Rodney … vous aviez raison. »

**oOoOo**

Okay, maintenant ils courraient avec McKay en tête.

Décidément, Ronon avait du mal à comprendre les terriens.

**oOoOo**

Rodney était essoufflé mais il fallait qu'il coure. Et vite serait un plus.

Il le savait. IL LE SAVAIT. Et dire qu'il aurait pu être tranquille dans son labo à étudier un artéfact ancien, n'importe quel artéfact en fait aurait fait l'affaire, mais _nooooooooon_, au lieu de ça, il se trouvait sur cette misérable petite planète sans intérêt avec une folle qui en voulait à … sa vertu !

Donner son … sa … enfin, participer à … _nondedieu_, il n'arrivait même pas à le dire ! Non mais quel horreur. Se retrouver simple animal de reproduction. Il avait toujours pensé que l'humanité méritait qu'il donne le jour à un enfant, qu'il perpétue son génie mais ça … Rodney frissonna …

… et poussa un cri lorsque son corps entra en collision avec un autre.

**oOoOo**

John courrait derrière Rodney. Curieux non, comme la simple idée de devenir un esclave sexuel avait soudainement perdue de son attrait. Parce que si vous interroger un homme, n'importe lequel, il vous dira que devenir le jouet d'une créature aussi belle que cette Servilniya, c'était un peu comme un fantasme devenant réalité.

Sauf que là, le fantasme s'égarait dans le sordide. Les descriptions d'Octavis avaient été suffisamment terrifiantes pour que John pense, tout Colonel qu'il était, que courir était une option honorable.

En fait, il devait bien s'avouer que le fait que le malheureux élu soit Rodney n'était pas sans avoir influencé sa décision. Rodney avec le Colonel Samantha Carter passait encore, mais avec une folle qui le … qui lui … pas question. Il faudrait lui passer sur le corps avant. John tiqua à cette pensée : vu la manière dont Servilniya l'avait regardé lui, elle n'hésiterait certainement à le faire après avoir d'abord réduit son pauvre corps en bouillie.

Courir. Bonne décision. Décision pertinente.

Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'ils rejoignent … John se sentit soudain voler, un peu comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait un croche pied. Il atterrit lourdement par terre … Sur Rodney. Rodney qui se trouvait emmêlé dans …

« Teyla ? »

**A suivre … **(riez, riez, la torture arrive …)

(9) … Mais avec toute la dignité qui sied à un Roro tout mimi, tout rond, tout mœlleux … Tiens j'ai envie de muffin tout à coup moi, de muffin au chocolat, bizarre …


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci … comme vous êtes des coeurs, vous avez droit à un autre chapitre aujourd'hui. **Bon, si on passait aux choses sérieuses, hein ?

**oOoOo**

**8** – « Colonel ? »

Teyla regardait ses trois compagnons d'armes, surprise, comme si c'était les dernières personnes qu'elle s'attendait à voir là, puiselle prit le bras de Rodney, le releva plutôt brutalement, et se tourna à nouveau vers Sheppard. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un signe de tête et Sheppard se réappropria le poignet de Rodney.

« Mais … mais vous êtes complètement cinglés, tous les deux ! STOP ! Je peux courir tout seul … »

Ronon regarda ses trois coéquipers disparaître dans le couloir, Rodney entre eux deux. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il se demandait si son choix de rejoindre Atlantis s'était avéré judicieux en fin de compte. Il était parvenu pendant toutes ses années de fuite à rester relativement sain, mais là ...

**oOoOo**

Ils passèrent par les quartiers qui leur avaient été assignés pour récupérer leurs affaires, ou plutôt, Ronon récupéra leurs affaires, parce que Teyla et John tenaient toujours Rodney fermement. Rodney qui commençait à s'échauffer.

« Colonel … Je suis moi aussi très heureux de pouvoir quitter cette affreuse planète donc je ne vois pas ce qui justifie … »

« Rodney, je vais vous éclairer : « _Oh, Colonel, une énergie inconnue, vite allons voir de quoi il retourne …_ » et hop, je me retourne et il me manque un scientifique … Ca vous rappelle quelque chose ? »

Et Teyla enchaîna.

« Oui, et Rodney, il y a aussi les « _Mais … là ! Un avant poste Ancien, il faut que nous …_ » et lorsque nous nous retournons, vous n'êtes déjà plus là. »

Rodney dévisagea tour à tour Teyla et Sheppard.

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'atmosphère de cette planète qui explique votre comportement à tous les deux. Et si c'est contagieux, il faut en parler à Carson, je ne voudrais pas que la Cité entre en état d'urgence juste … »

« Vous nous quittez déjà ? »

La voix les glaça tous les trois sur place à l'exception de Ronon qui tira son arme de son holster et la pointa sur la personne qui venait de parler.

**oOoOo**

Voilà ce que l'on obtenait lorsque l'on se déconcentrait. En territoire ennemi, il fallait sans cesse rester sur ses gardes. Ronon était furieux contre Sheppard et Teyla pour avoir oublié cette simple règle de survie.

Servilniya les observait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Six gardes étaient avec elle. Des femmes certes mais Ronon n'était pas de ceux qui sous estimaient un adversaire en raison de son appartenance au beau sexe. Il savait reconnaître un guerrier lorsqu'il en voyait un, et c'était le cas avec ces femmes.

Servilniya entra dans la pièce. Elle contourna le trio composé de Teyla, Sheppard et toujours entre les deux, Rodney, pour se placer devant Ronon. Ce dernier pointa son arme juste au milieu du front pâle de la jeune femme. Elle ne recula pas et l'arme toucha bientôt sa peau.

« C'est la seconde fois que vous pointez une arme sur ma personne … »

« C'est la seconde fois que vous nous menacez. » Ronon ajouta avec un grognement, juste après avoir armé son pistolet. « Et il n'y aura pas de troisième fois … »

Servilniya sourit. Il y eut un long moment de silence puis elle parla, son regard toujours fixé sur Ronon, son front toujours appuyé sur l'arme de ce dernier.

« Je vous avais dit que vous l'aviez déjà perdu … »

Ronon fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait mais ... Sa main portant l'arme pointée sur la myrtrienne se mit à trembler etde la sueurdégoulinait sur le visage de Ronon puis soudainil s'écroula. Trois autres corps touchèrent le sol derrière Servilniya à peu près au même moment.

La jeune femme regarda le Sétidien à ses pieds.

« … et j'ai toujours raison. »

**oOoOo**

John se réveilla avec … et bien avec une gueule de bois épouvantable. Faudrait qu'il arrête les petites soirées arrosées au Moonshine. La boisson distillée par les athosiens, et habilement passée en fraude sur Atlantis par Radek, n'était pas faite pour les enfants de chœur, ni pour les pilotes de l'USAF apparemment.

Il essaya d'ouvrir un œil. _WOOOOOOOA_, mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise idée … bon, plus qu'à attendre que ça passe et … quelqu'un poussa un gémissement à côté de lui. Il chercha à tâtons et tomba sur … un _sein_, suivi immédiatement d'un second. _Okayyyy_, il devait avoir bu plus que de raison s'il avait passé la nuit avec une femme et qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il était bon pour les remarques de McKay sur son incapacité à …

_McKay_ !

John se releva … pour s'affaisser presque aussitôt. Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna deux ou trois fois des paupières histoire de chasser le flou qui régnait tout autour de lui, et distingua la forme de Teyla à ses côtés et celle de Ronon un peu plus loin.

Ils étaient près de la Porte des Etoiles.

Et bien sûr, McKay avait disparu.

**oOoOo**

Rodney bailla. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Et une migraine de la taille de Manhattan. Et il avait la nausée. Super, quel réveil en beauté. Un petit tour dans la salle de bain s'imposait … Il essaya de se lever mais découvrit que c'était impossible.

« Que … quoi … ? »

« Ah, il est réveillé. Bien, vous pouvez procéder. »

Rodney battit des paupières et parvint à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se trouvait sur une sorte de table d'examen. Attaché. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et une main se posa sur lui. Une main chaude contre sa peau froide. Sa _peau_ ?

C'était de mieux en mieux : il était _attaché_ et _nu_ sur une table d'examen. Son esprit se remplit brutalement d'images horribles, d'expériences menées sur des êtres humains par des aliens fous mais le visage qui apparu dans son champ de vision n'était pas celui d'un extraterrestre, enfin pas exactement.

« Xé … Xéna ? »

Le visage était toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élaboré et elle portait une longue robe, bleu pâle, des bijoux finement travaillés ornaient ses oreilles et son cou. Elle ressemblait davantage à la Reine Cléopâtre cette fois qu'à la fameuse princesse guerrière. Elle caressa le visage de Rodney puis se tourna vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce.

« Quand aurez vous fini ? »

Un autre visage apparu devant Rodney. C'était celui d'une autre femme, plus âgée, habillée d'une blouse grise.

« D'ici une petite heure, tout sera prêt. »

« Parfait. »

Servilniya se pencha vers Rodney.

« Vous êtes désormais ma propriété et mon Portator. »

« Un … un quoi ? Votre _quoi_ ? »

Ses idées étaient complètement embrumées mais le mot propriété pénétra son cerveau. Et il ne lui disait rien de bon. Rodney commença à tirer sur ses liens.

« Je ne suis la propriété de personne, espèce de … espèce de folle furieuse ! Alors relâchez moi si vous ne voulez pas que … » Et c'est à ce moment là que Rodney réalisa qu'il était seul dans la pièce. « Où … qu'avez-vous fait de mes coéquipiers ? Où sont-ils ? Si jamais vous leur avez fait quoique ce soit … »

Servilniya éclata de rire.

« Oui, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous … lorsque j'aurais le temps. Mais pour le moment, vous avez une tâche importante à accomplir. »

« Une … une tâche importante ? Non. Je ne ferais rien, et je ne vous aiderais en rien, tant que je ne saurais pas où sont mes amis ? »

« Oh, mais si vous ne voulez pas qu'il leur arrive quoique ce soit de fâcheux, je crois bien au contraire que vous allez devoir coopérer … »

Rodney arrêta de tirer sur les sangles en cuir qui le maintenaient sur le lit. Servilniya se pencha vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle murmura.

« Et qui sait, vous pourriez même trouver ça _plaisant_ … »

**A suivre … **(ah non, pas franchement non, pauvre Rodney … Yes, mon fluide Rodneytorturien est revenu, yeeeeepeeeee !)


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci les filles pour vos reviews, notes et encouragements**... bon, ça continue à mal aller pour notre Roro, mais vous me connaissez, ça ira _encore_ plus mal (bah oui) avant de se finir bien ...

**oOoOo**

**9** – Rodney était allongé en chien de fusil sur la table d'examen. La femme qui avait … qui avait … Il ferma les yeux … elle l'avait détaché juste après avoir … Il pouvait sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de honte.

« Alors ? »

Rodney frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de la nouvelle venue. Servilniya posa sa main sur son flanc gauche. Il aurait voulu arracher cette main, il avait l'impression que son toucher le brûlait. D'ailleurs, tout son corps brûlait, si ça continuait, il allait certainement entrer en combustion spontanée.

« Nous avons suffisamment d'échantillon … »

Rodney serra les paupières (10) et déglutit le peu de salive qu'il avait dans la gorge.

« … pour une première série d'insémination dès que vous êtes prête. Nous devons profiter de votre cycle de fertilité. »

« Bien. »

Rodney aurait voulu bloquer ce qui se disait, il aurait voulu pouvoir bloquer ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce pendant la dernière heure. Il se sentait si humilié (11).

Servilniya se pencha sur Rodney une fois encore.

« Alors, n'avais-je pas dis que ce serait plaisant … Ooooh, mais que vois-je … des larmes ? Comme c'est poignant, vraiment. Je me demande ce que dirait, comment s'appelle t-il au fait, le Colonel Sheppard s'il vous voyait maintenant. Superbe spécimen lui aussi, peut-être le mettrais-je dans mon lit, qu'en pen … »

« NON ! Je vous interdis de le toucher, vous m'entendez ! Vous ne le touchez pas … pas _lui_. »

Rodney s'était relevé sur la table. Sa respiration était rapide et la tête lui tournait un peu mais il tint tête à Servilniya. Celle-ci le regarda longuement puis tendit à nouveau la main vers le visage de Rodney. Cette fois, ce dernier, repoussa sa main.

« Vous ne lui ferez pas subir ce que … »

Servilniya éclata de rire.

« Non en effet ! J'ai parlé de le mettre dans mon lit et rien d'autre. » A la vue de la confusion qui se peignait sur le visage de Rodney, Servilniya, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres, décida d'expliquer ce qu'elle attendait de lui. « Vous êtes mon Portator. Je vous ai choisi parce que vous aviez un physique disons, agréable, les yeux bleus surtout … et bien sûr, pour votre intelligence. Une femme doit être intelligente, mon héritière doit être intelligente. Bien sûr, il y aura aussi un garçon, c'est inévitable, et là, il faut qu'il soit suffisamment plaisant physiquement pour … »

Rodney n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que disait Servilniya. C'était donc ce qu'il était … un simple géniteur même pas un amant, juste le participant d'une opération de reproduction, un peu comme … comme un étalon. Un vulgaire animal.

« … je préfère mes compagnons de sexe, un peu plus _féminin_ si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, plus fort, plus agressif … un peu comme votre Sheppard, ou même comme ce Dex, _hummmmoui_.» Elle lui caressa à nouveau la joue. « Vous … vous êtes si _masculin_, je l'ai vu tout de suite, si faible, si pathétique … juste bon à être mon Portator. » Et cette fois, Rodney ne chercha pas à chasser sa main.

**oOoOo**

« Nous ne sommes plus sur Myrtria. »

« Quoi ? »

Teyla regardait tout autour d'elle et désigna les hautes montagnes que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin.

« Ceci n'est pas Mytria. »

« Merde … » John se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son GDO. « Et merde … ». Il entra les coordonnées d'Atlantis dans le DHD et envoya son code d'identification à travers la porte. « Et _merdemerdemerde_ … »

John jurait toujours en passant dans le vortex.

**oOoOo**

Rodney était toujours allongé sur la table. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne pleurait plus. Il était juste épuisé mais avait peur de fermer les yeux. Il avait peur de s'endormir … qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer s'il s'endormait.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et il se raidit. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration de manière à ce qu'on le croie endormi mais il sentit une piqûre dans son bras puis une sensation de chaleur envahie son corps.

La personne qui était là ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole, elle ne lui avait même pas … il sombra dans un sommeil artificiel.

**oOoOo**

« Nous devons retourner là-bas ! »

John avait abattu son poing sur le bureau d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière poussa un soupir, se leva et ferma la porte de son bureau, après avoir adressé un signe de la tête au technicien canadien qui se trouvait affecté au DHD. Ce dernier se mit à composer une adresse. Elisabeth se tourna vers le Colonel Sheppard.

Ce dernier avait passé moins d'une heure à l'infirmerie et avait sans doute faussé compagnie à Carson, parce que ce dernier n'avait pas averti Elisabeth qu'il laissait l'un des trois coéquipiers sortir.

« Colonel, asseyez vous s'il vous plaît. »

« Non, je ne vais pas m'asseoir pendant que vous discuter de … »

« Assis, maintenant. »

La voix était sans appel. John fit la grimace mais obtempéra.

«John, nous avons essayé de former une connexion avec Myrtria dès votre retour … en vain. Nous réessayons régulièrement mais … »

John leva les yeux vers elle.

« Le Daedalus ? Nous pourrions utiliser le Daedalus et …

« John ! Nous ne pouvons pas intimider ces gens sans savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

« Intimider ? Intimider ! Ces … Amazones, nous ont menacés, elles nous ont droguées et ont kidnappé Rodney. Alors, je dis que oui, elles ont besoin d'une petite cure d'intimidation. »

« Teyla est certaine que leur leader, la Reya, n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Lorsque nous aurons rétabli une connexion je me rendrais personnellement sur Mytrtia pour tenter de tirer les choses au clair, mais en attendant … »

Elle se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sheppard.

« Vous allez rejoindre vos coéquipiers à l'infirmerie. Carson n'a pas encore reçu les résultats du test sanguin et ignore précisément avec quoi vous avez été drogués, et s'il y a des effets secondaires. »

John leva les yeux vers elles et Elisabeth sursauta à la douleur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux. C'était comme s'il était mis à nu devant elle. Le vrai Sheppard pas celui qui faisait le clown ou le joli cœur.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Rodney ou sinon Elisabeth craignait de perdre non pas un, mais deux de ses meilleurs amis.

**A suivre … **(Pauvre, pauvre Rodney et ... heureuse, heureuse Rieval : elle a retrouvé son Mojo, Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhaaaaaa !)

(10) Pas sûre que ça se dise, ça …

(11) Pour info, l'acte subi par Rodney ne serait pas jugé en droit français comme un viol (aucune pénétration, orale ou anale) mais comme une agression sexuelle (5 ans de prison et 75000 euros d'amende, ce n'est qu'un délit, le viol est quant à lui un crime).


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci !** Comment ça je le fais un peu trop souffrir mon Roro ? Meuh, z'êtes jamais contentes ! Bah, désolée mais ça risque de continuer encore pendant quelques chapitres ...

**oOoOo**

**10** – Rodney se réveilla une fois encore avec un terrible mal de tête, sauf que cette fois, il était dans un lit.

Un lit avec des draps en soie – ou ça y ressemblait fort – des couvertures épaisses et douces, d'immenses coussins aux couleurs bariolées. Il soupira. Au moins, il était seul dedans … et apparemment, ce serait toujours le cas. Ce qui était parfait, pas question qu'il … pas après … Il secoua la tête, se demandant s'il serait un jour capable de passer par delà ce qui venait de lui arriver et de faire à nouveau l'amour. A une femme, parce que pour ce qui était de son fantasme avec Sheppard, c'était complètement hors de question maintenant.

Si ce dernier apprenait ce qui lui état arrivé, il le regarderait certainement avec dégoût. Laisser une femme vous faire ça … Rodney ne s'était même pas débattu … enfin, pas suffisamment. Et puis surtout, il avait éprouvé du plaisir. Plusieurs fois. Il enfouit son visage dans les couvertures.

Jamais, il n'oserait reparaître devant ses amis.

Jamais.

**oOoOo**

« Alors ? Comment vont-ils ? »

Elisabeth venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Carson. Celui-ci sortit le dossier relatif à l'incident survenu sur Myrtria.

« Bien, ils pourront sortir aujourd'hui. Leur pression artérielle est normale, les fonctions respiratoires aussi et les maux de tête ont disparu. Nous avons analysé le composant trouvé dans leur système sanguin. C'est un soporifique a effet extrèmement rapide qui se propage par l'air. »

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ils nous ont dit que lorsque cette femme, cette amazone, les avait drogués, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce ouverte et aucune des gardes n'a été incommodé par ce soporifique, comment est-ce possible ? »

« Aha, c'est là que cela devient intéressant. Ce soporifique agit avec un marqueur génétique. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour faire simple, il est étudié pour fonctionner ou ne pas fonctionner dans le cas présent, sur certaines personnes porteuses d'un gène spécifique (12). »

« Je vois. Il a donc suffit de le programmer avec le marqueur des myrtriennes et … »

« … Et le tour est joué, en effet. Vous avez des nouvelles de Myrtria ? »

« Non, aucune. Nous essayons de nous connecter toutes les deux heures sans succès. »

« Que pensez vous faire ? »

« Zelenka pense que le problème vient de leur Porte pas de la notre. Nous allons encore tenter notre chance sur une dizaine d'heures, ensuite, je demanderais au Colonel Caldwell de participer à la mission de sauvetage. »

Carson hocha la tête.

« Une société d'Amazones, incroyable, non ? Je veux dire, c'est un peu comme une espèce de rêve éveillé, non ? Rodney doit être aux anges, entouré de toutes ses créatures de rêve … »

« Pas si on en croit Teyla et John. Ces femmes, enfin, cette Soraya et sa fille, n'ont pas l'air d'enfants de chœur et leur vision de l'homme est, disons, un peu rétrograde. J'ai du mal à croire que je suis en train de dire ça … »

« Oui, nous sommes davantage habitué à des cultures où c'est la femme qui est soumise au bon vouloir de l'homme et non le contraire. »

« Ce qui signifie que si nous parvenons à entrer en contact avec Myrtria, je devrais rencontrer cette Reya avec une équipe constituée uniquement de femmes. »

« Huhu Elisabeth, je doute que le Colonel Sheppard vous laisse faire ça, il voudra participer à cette mission et, sauf à lui administrer un sédatif ou à l'attacher sur un lit, je ne vois pas très bien comment l'en empêcher. Vous savez comment il est lorsqu'il s'agit de Rodney ! »

Elisabeth se rappelait en effet les efforts désespérés de John pour récupérer Rodney lorsqu'il avait disparu dans l'océan avec Jumper six. Elle l'avait vu se démener pour trouver une solution, elle l'avait vu menacer Radek s'il ne l'accompagnait pas et elle l'avait vu lorsqu'on avait chargé Rodney sur une civière après plusieurs heurespassées en chambre de décompression … Elle avait vu son visage tour à tour ravagé par l'angoisse et soulagé de savoir le scientifique en vie.

Elisabeth se demandait si John était conscient des sentiments qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il regardait ou était avec Rodney. De l'amour. C'était surtout dans ses yeux : dès que son regard se fixait sur Rodney, ses yeux changeaient. Ils devenaient plus doux, plus tendres, plus vrais.

Elle soupira.

« Nous verrons, pour le moment, espérons que nous pourrons contacter Myrtria et que Rodney va bien. »

Carson hocha la tête et ils se turent tous les deux, leurs pensées dirigées vers leur ami disparu.

**oOoOo**

Rodney sursauta en attendant la porte de sa cellule grand luxe, s'ouvrir. Il se demandait que faire : sortir la tête ou pas, sortir la tête ou …

« Arghhhhhh ! Ne me touchez pas ! »

Il hurla et frappa la main qui venait de se poser sur lui, malgré l'épaisseur des couvertures, il avait une fois encore l'impression d'avoir été brûlé, comme touché par un fer chauffé à blanc.

Sauf que ce n'était pas une femme qui était là, mais un homme.

« Bonjour, je suis Lyokomis. Je serais votre guide ici, pendant un moment … Vous avez soif ? Ou faim peut-être ? J'ai de quoi vous restaurer ici, oh, et aussi de quoi vous vêtir … vous verrez, ils sont magnifiques … des brocarts et des broderies, surtout dans les tons vert et bleu, pour aller avec vos yeux et … »

Rodney laissa le jeune homme parler, parler et parler. Dire qu'on lui disait qu'il était parfois une pipelette, mais ce Lyokomis était certainement pire que lui, reprenant à peine sa respiration entre chaque mot.

« … et bien sûr, je vous montrerais comment vous farder. Oh, vous verrez, nous serons les meilleurs amis du monde et … »

Quelle horreur ! Rodney avait l'impression d'être avec … avec une femme entretenue, babillant sur les vêtements, les bijoux et le maquillage.

« … Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Euh, quoi ? »

« Nous pouvons être amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans cette simple question que Rodney n'eut pas le cœur de détromper le jeune homme.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr … »

« Oh, c'est superbe ! Vraiment, quelle bonne nouvelle. »

Et Rodney se retrouva dans les bras de Lyokomis, qui, s'il le serrait davantage, allait certainement l'étrangler.

« Oui, oui, mais avant … »

« Vous voulez manger ? Boire ? »

« Non, non, je veux savoir où … où sont mes amis ? »

Le beau visagede Lyokomisse fendit en une grimace d'étonnement.

« Vos amis ? Quels amis ? »

Rodney compta mentalement jusqu'à dix avant de reprendre.

« Les personnes avec qui je suis arrivé ici, les personnes que vous avez enlevées avec moi ! »

Il commençait à perdre patience, les dernières heures avaient été un peu rudes.

« Mais vous êtes tout seul ici, tout seul avec moi et maintenant, je ne suis plus seul, vous êtes mon ami … voyons, comment allez vous vous habiller ? »

Lyokomis se leva et se dirigea vers une des hautes armoires qui se trouvaient dans la chambre, l'ouvrit et commença à fouiller dedans tout en continuant son monologue.

Rodney le regardait l'air à la fois surpris et un peu triste. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas méchant, mais il ne semblait pas non plus être tout à fait, enfin, disons, _fini_. Okay, c'était peut-être un peu méchant, mais il lui rappelait un peu Tom Hanks dans Forrest Gump et s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il lui dise que la vie était comme une boite de chocolats ...

Rodney pris une des couvertures et s'enroula dedans. Lyokomis était très occupé dans son armoire et Rodney tenta d'ouvrir la porte … et juste à ce moment, cette dernière s'ouvrit et un autre homme entra.

Un homme très différent de Lyokomis.

**A suivre … **(Huhu, ami ou ennemi ?)

(12) Comme dirait Bayas, TADA!


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci ! **

**oOoOo**

**11 – **« Chevron cinq, enclenché, chevron six, enclenché … »

John regardait les chevrons s'illuminer les uns après les autres.

« Chevrons sept, … »

Mais le septième chevron ne s'enclencha pas. John serra les poings autour de la rambarde qui surplombait la salle de la Porte des Etoiles.

Encore un échec. Le troisième de la journée. Ils réessayeraient dans trois heures. Trois heures, tant de choses pouvaient se passer en trois heures … Et Rodney avait été enlevé il y avait bientôt plus de 24 heures. Une main se posa sur son épaule et John leva les yeux sur ceux de Teyla.

« Nous allons le retrouver. »

Il hocha la tête. Oui, ils allaient le retrouver. _Il_ allait le retrouver, même s'il lui fallait pour cela quitter Atlantis pour poursuivre cette mission.

**oOoOo**

Rodney recula. L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à … et bien, aux autres hommes de Myrtria.

Il était grand, bien bâti, une chevelure claire, presque blanche, des yeux gris pâle. Et il était habillé d'un pantalon de cuir. Ce n'était pas tellement le cuir qui était étonnant mais le pantalon. Les seuls hommes que Rodney avait vus, ceux du banquet ou Lyokomis, portaient d'amples blouses, un peu comme au moyen age, pas de pantalon.

« Alors, c'est lui … »

« Oh, Lustiac … oui, oui, c'est le Portator et mon nouvel ami ! »

Lustiac regardait Rodney avec contemption. Il le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et Rodney sentit son sentiment de malaise revenir au galop. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et recula jusqu'au lit.

« Qui … qui êtes vous ? »

Lustiac lui sourit.

« Je suis le concubin de Servilniya. »

Le concu … Oh. Ooooh. Bien, oui, c'était très bien, vu que Rodney n'avait pas la moindre envie de remplir cette fonction auprès de cette folle furieuse. La seule idée de sa main se posant sur son corps lui donnait la nausée. En fait, la seule idée de se retrouver auprès d'elle, le rendait malade … alors dans son lit !

« Bien. »

Lustiac haussa un sourcil.

« Et qui êtes vous pour en juger … un sous-homme ? Un … donateur. »

Rodney sentit ses joues s'enflammer au souvenir des évènements que les propos de Lustiac ramenaient à la surface.

« Oh non Lustiac, laisse le donc tranquille ! Nous devons nous préparer pour ce soir … »

Il y avait de l'excitation dans sa voix et il repartir au fond de la chambre, sortant de l'armoire divers vêtements.

« Humpf, oui, bien sûr, c'est le grand soir, n'est-ce pas, la soirée d'Introduction … »

Rodney releva la tête.

« Soirée d'Introduction ? »

« Oui, ce soir vous serez présenté comme Portator de Servilniya à l'ensemble des clans. La Reya sera là, je suppose … »

La Reya ? C'était sa chance. Il lui avait été présenté et elle le connaissait, il lui demanderait de l'aide pour lui et pour …

Lustiac allait repartir lorsque Rodney l'agrippa par le bras. L'homme se dégagea comme si le contact l'avait souillé. Rodney n'en n'avait cure.

«Mes amis, est-ce que vous savez où ils se trouvent ? Quelque part ici ? »

La question était étrange vu qu'il ignorait où exactement se trouvait le « ici ».

Lustiac éclata de rire.

« Non, par les Ancêtres, et pourquoi cela serait-il le cas ? Ils doivent avoir été rendus à votre Deya. » Il regarda Rodney avant d'ajouter, du venin dans la voix. « Vous êtes tout seul ici. »

**oOoOo**

John était furieux. Il monta les escaliers menant à la salle de réunion quatre à quatre puis utilisa son gène pour en ouvrir les portes.

Elisabeth fut la première à réagir à son entrée.

« John mais que … »

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été convié à cette réunion ? »

Elisabeth soupira.

« John, vous devez … »

Elle fut interrompue par John, qui cria.

« Je suis le responsable des forces armées de cette expédition et le leader de SGA1, alors je crois que je mérite de … »

« Ca suffit Lieutenant Colonel, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir vous calmer. »

John fixa Caldwell et Elisabeth cru un moment qu'il allait passer outre ce dernier mais non …

« Bien, Monsieur. Mais je crois quand même que … »

« Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard mais vos supérieurs à savoir le docteur Beckett et moi-même ne pensons pas qu'il est de votre intérêt et de celui du docteur McKay … » Caldwell termina sa phrase avant que John puisse argumenter. « Que vous soyez impliqué dans cette mission de sauvetage. »

Elisabeth se leva et s'installa devant John.

« John, j'ai demandé au Colonel Caldwell d'organiser une équipe de secours …. » elle mit un index devant elle, pour faire taire ce qu'elle savait allait être une objection. « Teyla sera dans cette équipe et représentera SGA1. Ne vous inquiétez pas … » Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura, de telle sorte que seul John puisse entendre. « Nous allons _vous_ le ramener … »

John ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait … Elisabeth savait qu'il …

Weir lui sourit et retourna s'asseoir. Autour de la table, tout le monde le fixait. John fit un signe de tête à Elisabeth et sortit, le cœur lourd.

**oOoOo**

« Lyokomis, stop … je crois que ça ira comme ça et … non, non, non. CA IRA MERCI ! »

Lyokomis s'éloigna à regret, sa palette de maquillage à la main.

« Quel dommage, avec un peu de carmin, ce … »

« Non, pas de carmin et pas de blush et … »

Rodney soupira. Il se regarda dans la psyché qui se trouvait dans la petite salle de bain. Quelle horreur : il avait tout d'une drag queen ou d'une geishas ou d'une pro- … il poussa un autre soupir.

Il portait un costume qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte des milles et une nuits. Une longue tunique bleue pâle et par dessus, une veste longue au brocart compliqué … et lourd. Genre joyaux et or partout. Il avait l'air positivement ri-di-cu-le.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Lyokomis se courba en deux dès qu'il vit sa sœur. Rodney quant à lui fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux. Pas question qu'il s'humilie davantage.

Servilniya était habillée comme la première fois que Rodney l'avait rencontrée, tout en harnais et en cuir. C'était étrange … Rodney avait vraiment que c'était lui la femme, et elle … et bien, oui, elle, l'homme. Enfin, selon les canon occidentaux de base.

« Il est prêt ? »

Servilniya lui prêta à peine un regard et s'adressa à son frère. Rodney ferma les yeux … il ne pleurerait pas … il ne pleurerait pas !

« Oui, oui, nous sommes prêts. »

« Bien. »

Lyokomis passa devant elle et tira sur la manche de Rodney qui finit par le suivre. Juste au moment où il passait devant Servilniya, celle-ci empoigna ses cheveux et il cria. Elle le força à se mettre à genoux puis le relâcha.

« Première leçon … l'humilité. Un Portator n'est rien. Tâche de t'en souvenir ce soir. Si jamais tu me déshonores, je peux te garantir que tu n'aimeras pas ce que je te réserve. Debout. »

Rodney se remit debout.

Il eut une étrange pensée en suivant le groupe de femmes qui les escortaient à travers le couloir : encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas laissé Lyokomis le maquiller parce qu'il ne ressemblerait plus à grand-chose, avec les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur son visage.

**A suivre … **


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci !**

**oOoOo**

**12** – La salle dans laquelle Rodney et Lyokomis furent conduits était immense, couverte de draperies sombres, de larges poutres en bois noir au plafond. Le groupe rejoignit une table mais Rodney n'accorda pas une grande attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, cherchant des yeux la fameuse Reya.

Evidemment, son manque d'attention ne passa pas inaperçu et Rodney se retrouva une fois encore à genoux, ses cheveux pris en otage par Servilniya. Cette fois, la jeune femme resta silencieuse puis finit par le relâcher d'un geste brusque. Rodney faillit tomber en arrière mais se rattrapa de justesse … sur des bottes en cuir. Ses yeux suivirent les jambes qui étaient dans les bottes. Ces dernières appartenaient à une autre femme, encore plus grande que Servilniya. La géante le regarda un moment puis se dégagea de son étreinte, l'envoyant cette fois bel et bien au tapis.

« Et bien ma fille, je vois que ton Portator a besoin d'un peu de discipline. »

« En effet mère. » Servilniya se baissa et attrapa Rodney par le col de sa veste, le remit sur ses pieds et le propulsa dans les bras de sa mère.

Celle-ci examina Rodney sous toutes les coutures, le tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Rodney se demanda un moment si elle n'allait pas lui ouvrir la bouche pour vérifier l'état de sa dentition. Il endura en silence. Ce n'était pas grave, il ne resterait pas là très longtemps, dès qu'il aurait trouvé la Reya et qu'il lui aurait parlé, il pourrait retourner sur Atlantis et il n'utiliserait plus jamais de papier si c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas avoir à revenir sur cette planète de fous, euh, de folles.

« Mouiiii, il devrait faire l'affaire n'est-ce pas ? As-tu déjà effectué un prélèvement ? »

Oh mon Dieu, elles n'allaient quand même pas parlé de _ça_ ici, comme ça, devant tout le monde !

« Oui mère mais … » Servilniya se tourna vers Rodney, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. « Il y a eu un petit problème avec les échantillons et nous allons devoir recommencer. »

A cette nouvelle, Rodney pâlit et il était sûr que si la mère de Servilniya n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir, il se serait tout simplement écroulé par terre.

**oOoOo**

Teyla était en train de faire quelques exercices de méditation lorsque quelqu'un s'annonça à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant de qui il pouvait s'agir. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

« Colonel ? »

Sheppard se tenait en effet devant sa porte, l'air à la fois hagard et furieux. En tout état de cause, fort énervé.

« Teyla je … » Il finit par la regarder. Elle était en petite tenue et les bougies qui brillaient sur le sol de ses quartiers indiquaient qu'elle devait être en plein exercice de relaxation athosien. « Je … je suis désolé, je vous dérange … je reviendrais plus tard … demain ? »

« Non. » Elle lui prit le bras et le fit entrer. « Pas demain, maintenant. »

**oOoOo**

Une fois dans la chambre de Teyla, John resta debout ne sachant pas très bien par quel bout commencer.

Il ne savait même pas très bien pourquoi il était venu. Pour parler de la mission de sauvetage bien sûr … pour parler de Rodney. Il voulait parler de Rodney, juste être avoir quelqu'un qui le connaisse aussi, qui soit son ami. Il avait l'impression que comme ça, il serait plus proche de lui. Il avait peur de l'oublier, que son visage, que sa voix s'effacent de sa mémoire. C'était ridicule, non ? Il n'était porté disparu que depuis 36 heures et il agissait comme s'il l'avait perdu depuis des années.

_Vous l'avez déjà perdu._ Les paroles prononcées par Xéna, ou Servilniya comme Teyla leur avait appris, lui revint à l'esprit. _Vous l'avez déjà perdu. _

Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Avait-il perdu Rodney ?

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Teyla se trouvait près de lui, habillée. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?

Il secoua la tête, incapable de faire confiance à sa propre voix pour le moment.

Teyla lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des larges poufs en cuir qui se trouvaient là. Il s'exécuta. Un verre apparu dans sa main comme par enchantement. Ils burent un moment en silence.

« Colonel … John … Nous allons le retrouver. Ces … » Teyla hésita un peu avant de poursuivre. « _Femmes_ ne lui auront pas fait de mal, du moins … », elle ne termina pas sa phrase et posa sa main sur celle de John. « Nous le ramènerons et quoiqu'il ait vécu sur Myrtria, entouré de ses amis, il guérira. »

John ne dit rien et sourit à Teyla. Oui, ces femmes ne voulait pas le tuer n'est-ce pas ? Juste en faire un … un quoi d'ailleurs ? Un Père porteur ? Il n'y avait rien que Carson ne puisse guérir, aucune blessure permanente. Physiquement du moins … Les propos d'Octavis lui revenaient parfois. Il n'en avait pas parlé, ni à ses coéquipiers, ni à Elisabeth, ni à Carson. Octavis lui avait dit que de nombreux Portator perdaient la tête, ou bien s'échappaient définitivement en mettant fin à leurs jours. John se souvenait du regard d'Octavis lorsqu'il lui avait raconté tout cela, un regard empli à la fois de terreur et de tristesse.

Non, John n'avait pas peur de nepas retrouver Rodney, il craignait juste que ce dernier ne les attende pas. John se leva et se planta devant une des bougies. Une large bougie jaune. La flamme dansait, ses mouvements hypnotiques.

Ces gens ne savaient pas … ils ignoraient ce que Rodney lui avait dit dans la chambre de décompression, juste après que Zelenka et lui l'aient récupéré. John doutait même que Rodney s'en souvienne, il était un peu confus à ce moment là. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait été persuadé qu'ils ne viendraient pas le chercher, qu'il devait se débrouiller seul, se sauver lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu suffisamment confiance en eux …

La confiance. Toujours cette terrible blessure entre eux deux. Depuis Doranda. John avait été blessé d'entendre Rodney lui dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne le chercher mais après tout, après ce qu'il avait dit au scientifique ce soir là, qu'il faudrait qu'il travaille dur pour retrouver sa confiance … John avait été si en colère après Doranda, Rodney avait utilisé leur amitié pour lui forcer la main et cela avait failli leur coûter la vie à tous les deux, si le Daedalus n'avait pas été là …

Et maintenant, parce que John n'avait pas dit à Rodney qu'il n'y avait rien à racheter, qu'il avait parlé sous le coup de la colère, qu'il n'en pensait rien, parce qu'il n'avait même pas chercher à lui en parler après que Rodney soit sorti de l'infirmerie, après qu'il ait failli mourir noyé … à cause de lui, peut-être que Rodney pensait en ce moment même que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Qu'il avait été à nouveau abandonné.

_Vous l'avez déjà perdu_. La myrtrienne avait raison, il avait perdu Rodney, faute de lui avoir dit la vérité.

**A suivre … **(Ooooh, pauvre Johnny, snif …)


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci** ! Wow, je crois que je vous aime ! Merci, merci, merci !

**oOoOo**

**13** – La cérémonie continuait. Rodney se plia, les dents serrées, aux présentations, clan après clan, chaque Leader félicitant Servilniya et sa mère pour leur choix.

Un souffle chaud sur son oreille le fit sursauter. « La Reya sera certainement ravie de te revoir, non ? » Rodney se retourna et aperçu en effet la Reya, suivi d'Octavis et de plusieurs femmes. D'autres clans, visiblement les _siens_.

Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour comprendre en effet qu'il y avait là deux parties, celui de Soraya et de sa fille, et celui de la Reya. Si cette dernière était au pouvoir, c'était vraisemblablement au prix de luttes intestines constantes, comme quoi l'histoire est la même partout, sur Pégase ou sur Terre, que les protagonistes soient des hommes ou des femmes, voir des Wraith.

Rodney fut tiré de ses réflexions par la poigne de Servilniya autour de son bras. Il fut, en compagnie de Lyokomis qui lui semblait ravi de sa présence ici, amené devant le trône sur lequel la Reya venait de s'installer.

« Reya, notre souveraine à toutes. J'aimerais introduire dans le clan, mon Portator. » Rodney fut poussé devant le trône et bien entendu « invité » à s'agenouiller. Pas grave, pas de problème, rester calme, obéir, c'était presque fini, parce que dès que la Reya réaliserait qui il était, ce serait fini.

Rodney leva donc les yeux vers la jeune souveraine.

**oOoOo**

Rodney se rappelait d'une femme superbe, même Servilniya pâlait en comparaison avec la Reya. Rodney se demandait si c'était là son titre ou son nom. Un titre sans doute et … qu'avait dit Lustiac à propos de Teyla ? La Deya. Oui, ce devait être des titres.

Il adressa un sourire à la jeune femme qui le fixait l'air … indifférent, presque froid. Okay, elle ne devait pas se rappeler de lui. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et qu'à ce moment là, il n'avait pas été déguisé comme si c'était Halloween. Pas de problème, il suffisait qu'il lui rappelle qui il était et …

« Sa Deya a-t-elle consenti à l'échange de _propriété_ ? »

La question de la Reya surprit Rodney qui cligna des yeux. Sa Deya. Teyla ? Donc, elle se rappelait de lui ! Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'il sentit la main de Servilniya sur son épaule.

« Le Cercle est déjà tracé, ma souveraine … »

Le Cercle ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Rodney remarqua bien entendu que Servilniya n'avait pas répondu directement à la question posée. Tu m'étonnes ! L'enlèvement pouvait difficilement passé comme un consentement (13).

La Reya fixa une fois encore Rodney et cette fois, ce dernier cru voir de la tristesse et de la résignation dans ses yeux.

« Dans ce cas … Félicitations, Servilniya, que ta descendance soit fière et nombreuse et … »

« NON ! »

Rodney s'était relevé, d'abord abasourdi par l'acceptation de la Reya qui savait manifestement qui il était et donc qu'il n'avait pas consenti à tout ça, il était maintenant furieux. Il se mit à hurler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas les croire ? Vous savez qu'elles mentent, je n'ai rien accepté, et Teyla non plus. Bon sang, nous avons juste signé un accord commercial pour du _papier_ ! Du vulgaire papier ! Je suis un scientifique, un astrophysicien pas un … un animal de compétition ! Vous ne pouvez pas … »

Il fut coupé par une gifle spectaculaire qui l'envoya à terre. Servilniya se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui, apparemment ravie de ce qui se passait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva une fois encore la main … mais le coup ne tomba pas.

**oOoOo**

John était en train de déjeuner en compagnie de Teyla lorsque Zelenka déboucha dans la cafétéria comme un diable monté sur ressort, visiblement excité.

« Colonel ! Colonel … _dovolte_, _dovolte_ ! » (14)

Zelenka se fraya un passage à travers les tables, manquant renverser plusieurs personnes avec leurs plateaux. Il arriva enfin à la table qu'occupaient Teyla et John.

« Nous avons réussi ! »

John fixa le scientifique et haussa les sourcils.

« Vous avez réussi quoi ? »

« Myrtria … Nous avons réussi à nous connecter à leur Porte. Nous avons tenté de vous joindre mais … » John se leva précipitamment et avait disparu de la cafétéria avant que Radek n'ait fini sa phrase. « … vous n'aviez pas votre communicateur radio. »

**oOoOo**

« Alors ! »

John arriva en trombe dans la salle de contrôle. Le vortex était en effet ouvert et Elisabeth se trouvait près du technicien canadien. Elle se tourna vers John.

« Nous avons envoyé un message via un MALP et j'espère que nous aurons bientôt une réponse et … »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Elisabeth soupira.

« Si nous ne parvenons pas à régler cette affaire avec la diplomatie, alors nous enverrons une équipe de secours. »

John hocha la tête et se retourna vers la Porte des Etoiles.D'habitude John ignorait l'effet ondulé bleuté du vortex. C'était devenue une vison commune qui faisait partie de son quotidien. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, cette immense flaque d'eau était leur seul lien vers Rodney.

Son seul lien vers l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec Teyla. Enfin, c'était surtout Teyla qui avait parlé … d'abord de tout et de rien, puis de Rodney, de ses petites manies, de ce qui chez lui la faisait rire, de ce qu'elle pensait de lui : son intelligence, sa loyauté et sa bravoure. John avait écouté, et chaque mot, gentil, tendre ou drôle, lui avait rappelé un moment précis passé avec Rodney. Il y en avait eu tant sur ses deux dernières années. Et puis Teyla avait posé la question.

_« Et vous ? »_

Juste ça. Et là, John s'était effondré. Il n'y avait pas eu de cri, ou de scène. Il s'était juste mis à fixer le mur en face de lui … et à pleurer. Silencieusement. Teyla n'avait pas fait de remarque, elle avait juste serré sa main dans la sienne et elle s'était remise à parler de Rodney. Mais sa voix avait eu quelque chose d'un peu cassée elle aussi.

**A suivre … (pour encore un peu de Rodneytorture !)**

(13) Dans de nombreux pays, notamment au Kirghizistan et en Ethiopie, l'enlèvement (suivi généralement du viol) des jeunes femmes est un moyen fréquent d'obliger celles-ci et leur famille a contracter mariage (sans avoir à payer de tribut ou de dot). En Ethiopie, l'homme qui a enlevé et violé une jeune femme échappe aux condamnations pénales pour viol et enlèvement (très fortes) s'il épouse la jeune femme, or comme une jeune fille qui n'est plus vierge n'est plus acceptable socialement pour un autre mariage, la famille accepte dans la plupart des cas (ou bien l'homme la garde jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte, forçant là encore la main au mariage). Idem au Kirghizistan où ce type de pratique concernerait une femme sur trois !

(14) « Excusez-moi » en Tchèque.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alalala, vous êtes des petits coeurs en sucre même si vous aimez que Roro soit torturé. C'est un peu étrange, non ? Oui, bon, moi j'aime ça, mais je suis une grande malade, alors, c'est pas pareil ... A moins que nous ne soyons toutes folles ! LOL Allez, vive la folie !**

**oOoOo**

**14** – Rodney qui avait fermé les yeux en attendant le coup, les rouvrit en voyant que ce dernier ne tombait pas. Et pour cause. La Reya tenait fermement le poignet de Serviliniya. Une Servilniya qui se retourna vers celle qui osait l'empêcher d'exercer ce qu'elle tenait pour un droit et qui ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle vit qui était la femme qui lui retenait la main.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle, comme si chacun attendait une réaction de la part de l'une ou de l'autre des deux femmes, plus vraisemblablement de la part de Servilniya.

Cette dernière, très consciente de la situation, se décida rapidement. Il était encore trop tôt pour agir à visage découvert. Elle recula immédiatement et se courba devant la Reya.

« Ma souveraine, pardonnez mon écart de conduite qui déshonore cette noble assemblée. »

Malgré le choc de ce qui venait d'être dit et de ce qui venait d'être fait, Rodney nota que ce n'était pas à lui que s'adressait les excuses … évidemment.

La Reya ne répondit pas à Servilniya mais se tourna vers Rodney.

« Relevez vous. »

Rodney hésita un moment mais le regard noir que lui lança Servilniya suffit à le convaincre et il se releva. Le silence régnait toujours dans la pièce. Rodney fixa la souveraine dans les yeux espérant que son regard convoierait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire tout haut : son sentiment de trahison, sa détresse et sa colère aussi. La Reya lui renvoya un regard qui ne fut pas très différent. Et Rodney comprit qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas.

Il y avait trop en jeu même s'il ne voyait pas encore très bien quelle place il occupait dans cette lutte de pouvoir.

Parfait. Il acceptait cela. Il en avait l'habitude après tout : être seul et ne compter que sur lui-même.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux mais recula et tourna volontairement le dos à la souveraine, occasionnant un murmure de réprobation dans la salle.

Qu'elles murmurent ces … ces amazones de pacotille ! Il allait leur montrer ce qu'un homme pouvait faire.

Il allait leur montrer de quoi était capable le docteur Rodney McKay.

**oOoOo**

La grande démonstration de son génie ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui … Rodney souffrait le martyr.

Il était allongé sous les couvertures, les serrant étroitement contre lui. Il respirait par à-coups, essayant de ne pas trop bouger, essayant d'oublier mais mêmes les frissons qui le secouaient lui faisaient mal.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de cette horrible Cérémonie publique, Servilniya n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle avait voulu le punir et elle l'avait fait de la manièrela plus efficace qui soit.

Il avait du à nouveau se soumettre à une petite séance de « donation » mais cette fois … cette fois, il n'y avait eu aucun plaisir. Il n'y avait eu que de la douleur. Il n'arrivait même pas à marcher et avait du être traîné pour le retour dans sa chambre.

Oh, mais ça n'avait pas été tout, non, non, non. Serviliniya avait insisté pour qu'il sache que le _résultat_ n'avait pas grande importance, qu'elle faisait ça pour son propre amusement… parce qu'elle était _déjà_ enceinte.

Rodney enfouit sa tête sous les draps.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il fallait plusieurs tentatives avant d'obtenir un résultat concluant ? Serait-il possible qu'elle mente ?

_Le Cercle est déjà tracé_. Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que les natifs utilisent des formules toutes faites dont vous deviez percer seul le sens ? Rodney comprenait un peu mieux l'exaspération du docteur Jackson avec cette ancienne, Oma Desala, qui lui parlait toujours par énigme ou par métaphore. C'était pénible, vraiment.

Portator. Il était un Portator pour ces femmes … sauf qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question à Lyokomis ce dernier avait éclaté de rire comme si c'était la question la plus absurde qu'on lui ait jamais posé. Ce qui tout bien réfléchi était sans aucun doute le cas.

Celui qui porte … en tous les cas c'était la traduction latine la plus proche, le problème c'était que c'était ridicule ! Il serait plutôt un donateur qu'un porteur, non ?

Rodney se recroquevilla sous les draps, laissant échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'une certaine partie de son anatomie se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il soupira.

Il allait leur montrer, oui, dès qu'il aurait dormi, disons, au moins pendant deux jours … et à condition qu'il n'y ait plus de séance de torture.

Il ferma les yeux …

**oOoOo**

Pour les rouvrir en sursaut. Rodney cligna des paupières et porta la main à son front. Il s'était endormi, non ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi et en même temps, et bien, il était toujours aussi fatigué.

Il avait toujours le drap remonté au dessus de sa tête mais il pouvait _voir_ la lumière du soleil filtrer à travers les draperies servant de rideau. Il voyait aussi une forme sombreassise près du lit. Lyokomis ? Sans doute. Rodney retint son souffle. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter chiffon et dernière coiffure à la mode.

La forme ne bougeait pas. Et surtout, elle était silencieuse. Tout le contraire de Lyokomis. Ce type ne semblait pas pouvoir rester ne serait-ce qu'une minute sans parler.

Rodney sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il y avait quelqu'un assis à moins d'un mètre de lui mais ce n'était pas Lyokomis.

La forme se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle resta devant un moment puis d'un mouvement brusque, elle tira les rideaux. Rodney sursauta, son cœur jouant toujours un quadrille endiablé.

La forme se rassit et attendit.

Rodney n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de hurler. Juste ça. Hurler. Déverser le trop plein d'émotions : peur, colère, douleur, au choix. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose de _bizarre_ avec lui. Rodney savait qu'il était, disons, peut-être un peu nerveux en temps habituel mais émotif, non. Enfin, il ne pensait pas. Là, c'était comme si toutes ses émotions étaient exacerbées, à fleur de peau. Et il était si fatigué … lui, qui était capable de ne dormir que quelques heures sur plusieurs jours, là, il avait l'impression que le simple fait de respirer était fatiguant.

Et maintenant, il y avait cet étranger dans sa chambre, et … et …

Rodney porta la main à sa bouche et se mordit le poing. Il sentait le hurlement qu'il retenait gonfler, gonfler, gonfler … certainement, dans quelques instants, il allait exploser et Rodney ne voulait pas entendre de cri. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix déformée par des émotions qui lui était alien. C'était ça, il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses propres émotions, comme s'il était le réceptacle des sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que le docteur Rodney McKay n'était pas comme ça, il n'était pas comme ça.

Ce n'était pas lui.

La forme se pencha soudain en avant …

**oOoOo**

« Mais arrêtez de bouger ! Vous voyez bien que ça ne peut pas entrer en _une_ fois … »

« Bon sang, si vous croyez que c'est facile de … Argh ! »

Carson s'arrêta net devant la porte. _Mais qu'est-ce que_ … Il était venu passer un petit bonjour à Laura, euh, le Lieutenant Cadman, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un et encore moins que ce quelqu'un soit …

« Aïe ! Non mais vous êtes folle Lieutenant, vous voulez me rendre eunuque ou quoi ! »

« Oooh, arrêtez de vous plaindre, c'était votre choix, je vous le rappelle, je ne vous ai pas forcé à … »

Carson entendit un grognement puis un soupir.

« … Okay, Okay, désolé, Lieutenant. »

« Laura. »

« Pardon ? »

« Laura, vous pouvez m'appelez Laura maintenant que nous partageons quelque chose d'aussi intime … »

Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix de la jeune femme …

« Lieutenant … »

… Mais pas dans celle de Sheppard qui grognait plus qu'il ne parlait. Carson n'y tenait plus. Il avait déjà été trahi plusieurs fois et la douleur était toujours la même, le cœur pris brutalement dans un étau. C'était certainement ce que devaient ressentir les victimes d'une crise cardiaque. Autant affronter la réalité en face et quitte à mourir une fois encore, autant que cela soit rapide.

Carson prit une large inspiration, ferma les yeux et entra dans les quartiers de Laura.

**A suivre … (mais _que passa_ ?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements et gentilles reviews ! Et vives les follesficeuses !**

**oOoOo**

**15** – Carson ouvrit la bouche, cligna des yeux, ferma la bouche, cligna encore une fois des yeux, rouvrit la bouche et leva un doigt interrogateur. Deux autres clins d'œil et cette fois sa bouche émit des sons.

Un rire tonitruant en sortit.

Il avait du mal à respirer tant il riait, et utilisa le mur pour le soutenir.

Sheppard le fixait d'un œil mauvais. Un œil superbement mascarisé, ou bien était-ce des faux cils ? Il avait un peu d'ombre à paupière dorée et un joli trait d'eye-liner. Oh, et bien entendu, du rouge à lèvres. Un ton rose thé parfaitement assorti à son teint.

Carson battait ses mains devant son visage pour s'éventer, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Laura le regarda, un petit sourire sur les lèvres puis leva les yeux au ciel. Elle laissa son cobaye quelques instants et se planta devant l'écossais, puis toujours en souriant, elle l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Goulûment. Le rire de Carson mourut dans sa gorge. Laura finit par le relâcher.

« Bien, comme ça maintenant, je vais pouvoir me concentrer un peu, hum ? »

Nouveaux clignements d'œil de Carson qui, un peu à bout de souffle et hébété, hocha la tête. Laura lui tapota gentiment la joue.

« Parfait, tu peux t'asseoir, je serais à toi dès que … » Elle se tourna vers Sheppard, et poussa un soupir. « Dès que j'aurais donné un aspect à peu près _féminin_ au Colonel. »

C'était en effet leur plan. Sheppard était venu voir Laura qui avait été désignée pour commander l'équipe qui allait accompagner Weir sur Myrtria. La Reya avait en effet répondu à leur appel - après les avoir fait attendre presque deux jours - et avait accepté de les recevoir. Seulement, Weir et Caldwell avaient été on ne peut plus clair : pas question que des hommes accompagnent Elisabeth lors de cette mission. D'ailleurs, Carson serait remplacé par le docteur Biro. Bien évidemment, John ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pas question de rester sur Atlantis. Son objectif était clair : ramener Rodney, par la voie diplomatique ou par la force.

« Donc … ne bougez pas ! » Laura passa outre le grognement de son supérieur. Elle continua à serrer le filet qui enserrait désormais sa chevelure indomptée. « Je disais … »

« Euh, _donc_, je crois que tu en étais à _donc_, ma chérie … »

Laura jeta un regard noir à Carson dont la voix était toujours colorée par le rire. Un rire qui ne demanderait certainement pas grand-chose pour exploser à nouveau.

« Je disais que les hommes sont tous des idiots lorsqu'ils sont amoureux ! »

Oups. Oupsoupsoups. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire !

Sheppard s'était figé et Carson avait de nouveau la bouche ouverte en un « O » ridicule … mais fichtrement mignon.

**oOoOo**

Rodney attendait. Certainement, la personne qui se trouvait là allait finir par se fatiguer et le laisser tranquille. Il fallait qu'il soit seul pour réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de là. En fait, il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à forcer le barrage des gardes – des femmes de la taille de Dex, armées jusqu'au dents – qu'il atteigne ensuite la Porte des Etoiles – dont la localisation exacte lui était inconnue vu qu'il ignorait où se trouvait la forteresse de Servilniya par rapport à la Cité de la Reya – du gâteau vraiment …

La forme sombre était à quelques centimètres de lui. Si Rodney n'avait pas été littéralement _enfoui _sous les draps, leurs visages se seraient sans doute presque touchés.

« Tu sais, Portator, je crois que c'est exactement comme cela que tu devrais rester pour les quelques mois à venir, cacher sous les draps ... »

Lustiac éclata de rire. Rodney qui avait reconnu le concubin de Servilniya resta sous les draps. Il n'avait rien à dire à ce type.

« … bien sûr, Servilniya, sera sans doute déçue. J'ai entendu dire que le Portator de Soraya était comme ça aussi : il se terrait dans ses quartiers … on dit qu'il y a passé le plus clair de sa vie et qu'un matin on a retrouvé son corps sans vie dans son lit. Un lit qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs années … »

Rodney ferma les yeux. Non vraiment, il n'avait rien à dire à Lustiac, rien sauf peut-être « la ferme ! ».

« … Mais Servilniya, aaaaah, Servilniya c'est autre chose que sa chère et tendre mère. Elle aime, disons, un peu de sport… »

Cette fois, Rodney tenta de se boucher les oreilles. Réfléchir à une évasion. Se concentrer sur ce seul objectif. Peut-être que s'il …

« … et dire qu'elle prétend que tu es particulièrement indiscipliné pour un homme. Regarde toi ! Indiscipliné ? _Ca_ ? »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

« Quand je pense que j'ai cru un moment que … »

Lustiac se tut, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qui avait dépassé sa pensée. Il ricana.

« Ce sera un vrai plaisir de la voir te drainer de toute ton énergie … Si tant est bien entendu que tu en aies un temps soit peu, ce dont je doute. »

La forme sombre se leva enfin et sortit lentement de la chambre.

Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement puis, il se raidit dans son lit. La dernière phrase de Lustiac résonna dans son esprit. _Ce sera un vrai plaisir de la voir te drainer de toute ton énergie_. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ?

**oOoOo**

« Voilà. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

Laura ramena une de ces longues boucles blondes dans son dos et se leva pour examiner son œuvre. Carson vint se placer à ses côtés.

Sheppard ressemblait … ouais, il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose en fait, à part un travesti Brésilien peut-être. Laura avait dégotté une perruque brune et Sheppard était désormais doté de longues tresses à la Pocahontas. Le maquillage ne parvenait pas à cacher les traits anguleux et masculins de son visage et on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour sa pomme d'Adam non plus.

« Et bien, je dirais que c'est le Marines le plus laid que j'ai jamais vu. »

Laura donna un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac de Carson qui lui adressa un petit sourire contrit en retour.

« Ce n'est pas très grave. L'important, c'est que ces dames y croient, elles. Et on croit ce que l'on voit : il sera avec des femmes, habillées comme elles, avec des cheveux longs comme elles, cela devrait suffire. » Du moins si les dites femmes n'y regardaient pas de trop près, pensa t-elle.

John se plaça devant le miroir de la petite salle de bain de Cadman. Avec des talons aiguilles, il aurait été prêt à rejouer Priscilla, Reine du désert. Il se tourna vers Carson.

« Cadman a raison. Il n'y aura que des femmes et croyez moi, certaines de ces Marines sont, disons, très impressionnantes. Ca va marcher. »

Carson hocha la tête mais son visage reflétait ses doutes.

Peu importait ce que pensait le médecin, John était sûr de lui. Et de toute manière, même s'il devait se déguiser en ration de MRE, il allait participer à cette mission.

Il allait ramener Rodney.

**A suivre … **(Ah, l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !)


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour vos reviews !** Heureuse que vous ayez aimé Jeannette, euh, je veux dire John ... encore que certaines auraient préféré le déguisement MRE (vous êtes vraiment folles !)

**oOoOo**

**16** – L'équipe arriva sur Myrtria au petit matin. Elisabeth trouvait le paysage superbe, reposant. Elle sourit. Les forêts terriennes lui manquaient, elle aimait l'océan mais quelques fois, elle avait un peu, et bien disons, un peu le mal du pays.

Le Lieutenant Cadman se trouvait en tête de l'équipe. Huit femmes, toutes des Marines, Teyla, le docteur Biro et elle. Etrange. Jamais Elisabeth n'aurait cru se trouver un jour sur une planète étrangère, hostile, heureuse de n'être entourée que de femmes. Elle croyait bien entendu, en droit en tous cas, à l'égalité des sexes, mais son éducation revenait parfois au galop. Etre entourée de femmes ne lui procurait pas ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait en compagnie d'une équipe dirigée par le Major Lorne par exemple. Diable d'éducation !

« Docteur, la Reya … »

Elisabeth se tourna dans la direction qu'indiquait Teyla. Un équipage arrivait en effet.

Bien, il était temps pour elle de reprendre son habit de diplomate.

**oOoOo**

John avait du mal à se retenir. Ca le démangeait constamment et il fallait qu'il se gratte, genre maintenant, ou bien il allait devenir fou. Mais comment faisaient les femmes pour supporter ces trucs. Ca lui coupait la circulation et … Oooooh, non, il en perdait un ! Au prix d'un effort désespéré, caché derrière une des Marines, il se déhancha pour rattraper le sein récalcitrant. Enfin, ce n'était pas un vrai, hein, c'était juste un morceau de mousse mais il ne semblait pas vouloir rester dans le soutien-gorge que lui avait prêté Cadman.

La Reya et sa garde approchaient. John réajusta son … le … bref, il se rhabilla tout en repensant à la tête de Carson lorsque Cadman avait laissé entendre que John faisait ça par amour … L'écossais avait viré au blanc, puis au rosé, puis avait juste souri. Et il lui avait fait un petit clin d'œil entendu.

John était vraiment heureux de pouvoir compter ces gens parmi ses amis. Et dire qu'il avait eu peur pendant deux ans ! Peur de ce qui se passerait s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il était en fait, un homo, un pédé, un gay … un monstre. Au lieu de cela, ils le soutenaient, silencieusement, mais ils le soutenaient.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer Rodney et à faire la dernière déclaration, la plus importante : lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Cadman donna l'ordre d'avancer à l'équipe et John suivit les autres Marines.

**oOoOo**

« Non, Lyokomis, je n'ai pas envie de me teindre les cheveux ! »

Le jeune myrtrien fit la moue. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Il se livrait depuis ce matin aux caprices de Lyokomis, trop fatigué pour refuser. Il y avait eu « comment choisir sa garde robe » puis « garder un teint frais et épanoui toute la journée » et maintenant, Lyokomis tentait de convaincre Rodney de faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux.

« Oooooh mais … ce serait tellement …. »

« Non. »

Rodney se rassit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Il porta la main à son front. Il était froid donc il n'était pas malade, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi mal ? Son estomac lui jouait des tours et son crâne lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il se tourna vers Lyokomis qui continuait à lui vanter les mérites de quelques reflets blonds dans les cheveux. Okay, le mal de crâne pouvait provenir de l'incessant babillage auquel le soumettait le myrtrien depuis ce matin.

Rodney jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Un paysage pastoral s'étendait là : un jardin, des arbres, des animaux … et des gardes. Beaucoup de gardes. Tout cela entrevu derrière les barreaux de la fenêtre. Il soupira et bailla, encore … Il était si fatigué. Il ferma les yeux un moment, laissant les propos excités de Lyokomis le bercer.

**oOoOo**

« Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? »

Lyokomis était très excité à l'idée de … Il se tourna vers le Portator qui ne lui avait pas répondu. Ce dernier était assis près de la fenêtre, endormi. Lyokomis sourit puis se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Dès qu'il reconnu la personne qui venait d'entrer, il courba l'échine.

« Ma sœur … »

Servilniya le regarda à peine, le congédiant d'un geste de la main.

Lyokomis jeta un dernier regard à l'homme qui dormait paisiblement derrière lui puis sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

**oOoOo**

Servilniya s'approcha de Rodney.

Ce dernier dormait, bouche ouverte, une main posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil l'autre sur sa poitrine. Il était pâle. Ses longs cils laissaient une ombre foncée sur ses joues, des cernes noirs creusaient son visage. Servilniya sourit. Elle se plaça devant le miroir qui se trouvait dans la pièce et examina son visage. Il était parfait, lisse, sans une ride. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, souples et épais. Elle était parfaite, sublime. Elle se tourna vers Rodney et s'agenouilla près de lui.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment puis posa sa main sur la sienne. Il y eut comme un petit choc électrique dès qu'elle le toucha. Rodney poussa un petit gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas. Servilniya observa la lumière bleutée qui se trouvait juste sous sa paume. C'était toujours le même émerveillement pour elle.

Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois dans cette chambre, trouvant Rodney endormi, parfois dans des endroits insolites comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rejoindre sa couche : dans la salle de toilette, près d'un mur … Et lorsqu'elle le touchait, il y avait toujours cette petite secousse et la lumière, cette lumière qui lui donnait de la force, de la vigueur.

Serviliniya posa son autre main sur son propre ventre.

« Tu seras un grand chef, ma fille … Tu auras force, beauté, intelligence. A nous deux, nous serons invulnérables … »

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'énergie qui émanait du Portator l'enivrer.

Oui, bientôt, elle serait le leader de tous les clans de Myrtria, bientôt elle serait la Reya.

**A suivre … **(Aahahaha, ça se précise, non ?)


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour vos reviews !** Hum, temps que je vous le redise, mais je vous aimeuhhhh ! Oh, et bravo à **CeRaO** qui a deviné ce dont il retrournait...

**oOoOo**

**17** – Après plus de deux heures de négociation, Elisabeth n'était guère plus avancée qu'à son arrivée. La Reya était certes jeune, très jeune même, mais sa maturité politique étonnait Elisabeth. La jeune femme avait évité toutes les questions directes relatives à Rodney. En fait, elle avait concentré ses efforts sur Teyla.

Bouc émissaire. Technique ancestrale mais au combien efficace.

La Reya avait été charmante et attentive, laissant Elisabeth parler puis elle avait fait part de sa surprise. Quel problème pouvait bien arriver lorsqu'une Deya remplissait ses fonctions avec efficacité et diligence ? N'était-ce pas son rôle de protéger ceux sous sa garde ? Sa responsabilité …

Elisabeth avait vu Teyla pâlir puis se décomposer. Les conseillères de la Reya avaient tourné des regards froids vers elles deux. Des regards accusateurs.

Et voilà que la situation s'était renversée : c'était désormais Teyla en tant que Deya et au-delà – Elisabeth n'était pas dupe de la manoeuvre – sa leader, le docteur Weir en personne, qui étaient responsables de ce qui s'était passé. _Lorsque vous échoit une lourde responsabilité_, avait dit la Reya, _il vous faut évaluer si vous serez à la hauteur de la tâche, et si ce n'est pas le cas, la décliner pour laisser d'autres plus à même de la remplir s'en charger_. L'accusation avait frappé Teyla en pleine face. Elisabeth avait décidé d'interrompre les négociations, en disant à la Reya qu'il lui fallait réfléchir à se ce qui venait d'être dit. La jeune souveraine avait souri et avait accepté.

Et maintenant Elisabeth se retrouvait en train d'essayer de raisonner avec une athosienne bornée qui pensait en effet que la disparition de Rodney était sa faute !

« Bon sang Teyla ! Les seules responsables ce sont ces femmes qui vous ont, je vous le rappelle, drogués tous les quatre puis ont enlevé Rodney. Il n'y avait rien que vous ayez pu faire pour … »

« Qu'en savez vous ? Je suis une leader, j'ai toujours su quoi faire, quoi dire … La survie de mon peuple en dépendait et _là_ … »

Teyla détourna les yeux et sortit en trombe de la pièce qui leur avait été octroyée comme quartiers.

Génial. Décidément, Elisabeth avait eu raison de quitter le monde de la diplomatie, les guerres y étaient parfois plus cruelles que sur le terrain. Elle soupira et décida de laisser Teyla réfléchir un peu au calme. La jeune femme retrouverait certainement ses esprits toute seule. Elle était un peu trop intelligente pour ne pas voir qu'elle était manipulée.

Elisabeth allait discuter de la suite de leur petit séjour sur Myrtria avec le Lieutenant Cadman lorsqu'un juron la fit sursauter. Ce n'était en fait pas tant le juron, suivi d'autres invectives colorées, qui l'a surpris que la voix qui l'avait prononcé. Une voix masculine. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit d'où la voix émergeait.

Près de l'un des balcons se trouvait un des Marines du Lieutenant Cadman. Cette dernière était visiblement en train de se battre avec son gilet, ou sa veste, dieu seul savait comment tout ce harnachement militaire se nommait exactement. Elisabeth allait lui proposer un coup de main lorsque la jeune femme poussa un cri de victoire et brandit … son sein gauche, gentiment lové dans son wonderbra, le droit calé fermement dans sa main.

Elisabeth poussa un cri d'effroi.

**oOoOo**

Rodney se réveilla lentement. Et difficilement. Il se cala dans le fauteuil essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Rien. Son cerveau était vide. Lyokomis avait été là et puis … Rodney ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Il était fatigué … et fatigué d'être fatigué. Il avait besoin de Carson. Il saurait ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à rester éveillé plus de quelques heures ? Lustiac avait raison, il allait passer le reste de ses jours dans cette maudite chambre, attendant que Servilniya ait besoin de lui pour … pour … Okay, il fallait juste … juste qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il se remue un peu. Il ne parviendrait pas à s'enfuir s'il restait là, à ronfler toute la journée. Que penserait Sheppard s'il le voyait …

La pensée de John le voyant affalé sur le lit, ou sur le fauteuil, maquillé et pomponné de la tête au pied, le fit frissonner. Rodney imaginait parfaitement le regard de dégoût que Sheppard lui lancerait. Et il n'aurait pas tort … Rodney se dégoûtait lui-même.

Il était ici depuis presque une semaine et qu'avait il fait ? Rien. Il n'avait même pas essayé de sortir de la chambre ! Rodney rabattit les couvertures qui le recouvraient et se leva. La tête lui tourna un peu mais il parvint à rester debout et se dirigea, en titubant un peu, vers la porte.

Il posa ses mains sur les poignées de l'immense porte. Il ne savait même pas si elle était gardée, si il était enfermé. Il n'avait pas encore essayé de sortir. Il se sentait à la fois honteux d'avoir fait si peu pour se sortir de là et furieux contre … contre Atlantis pour n'avoir pas essayé de le secourir. Une semaine … c'était long, non ? Suffisamment pour organiser des secours. Ces femmes étaient peut-être musclées mais la technologie d'Atlantis aurait eu vite fait d'elles. Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas venus ?

Rodney essayait de se raisonner.

Après l'aventure dans le Jumper, il s'était juré de faire davantage confiance à son équipe, à ses amis. C'était la leçon de sa rencontre avec Sam, enfin, son hallucination, mais ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui. John n'était pas venu … _non_, _reprends toi, ce sont tes amis, ils ne te laisseront pas tomber_ … Rodney avait presque l'impression d'entendre la voix cristalline de Sam près de lui. _Aies confiance en eux, aies confiance en John_ … Oui, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, John n'était pas _encore_ venu, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il n'essayait pas actuellement de le faire, comme avec le Jumper.

Ses mains tremblaient sur les poignées. Que devait-il faire ? Tenter de s'enfuir, seul ? Les attendre ici sans rien faire ? Les deux solutions semblaient ridicules. Il fallait qu'il se décide pourtant. Il referma ses mains sur les poignées dorées.

« Okay Sam, vous avez gagné. Cette fois, je ne tenterais rien de stupide … » Il actionna les poignées. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais rien faire pour les aider. Plus j'en saurais sur ces walkyries de série B, plus j'aiderais mon équipe. »

Son équipe. Ses coéquipiers. Ses amis. Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prononcer avant Atlantis.

Son amour ? Un mot qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer ici.

Rodney sourit, prit une large inspiration et sortit.

**A suivre …** (pauvre Rodney ... difficile d'apprendre à faire confiance aux autres ...)


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews (et non, je ne me lasserais jamais de vous dire ça !). **

**oOoOo**

**18** – « Et merde ! _Merdemerdemerde_ … »

Elisabeth porta la main à sa bouche. Et écarquilla les yeux.

Deux yeux verts la dévisageaient d'un air embarrassé. Deux yeux verts qu'elle reconnu immédiatement, malgré les longues tresses noires, le maquillage et les … Elle baissa les yeux sur ce que John tenait entre les mains, s'approcha de lui et saisit le soutien-gorge. Un 95-C. Une taille ma foi fort respectable pour des … elle fronça les sourcils et tata l'étrange poche que le militaire tenait dans les mains. De la mousse ou du latex. Certainement sorti tout droit de l'infirmerie d'un certain médecin qui allait devoir s'expliquer et pas en gaélique dès qu'Elisabeth serait de retour sur Atlantis.

« Euh, ça démange fichtrement ces trucs là … et puis, ce n'est pas très pratique pour la randonnée, non plus. Ceci dit, je pense que … »

« Colonel. »

_Oula_. Mieux valait faire profil bas. _Très_ bas.

Elisabeth regardait toujours les faux seins en latex, elle soupira et leva les yeux vers John.

Il lui sourit un peu timidement, à la fois gêné d'avoir été découvert et un peu, et bien, oui, disons le clairement, un peu effrayé. Elisabeth pouvait être terrible lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère et là, s'il était elle, il serait plus qu'en colère.

« Venez par ici … »

Ah. C'était tout ? John s'approcha d'elle. Elisabeth ouvrit la veste qu'il portait et empoigna les deux morceaux de latex.

« Vous devez les tenir plus excentrés, vous voyez … » Elle les posa à plat sur la poitrine de John. « Comme ça … »

John posa sa main sur celle d'Elisabeth. Ils se regardèrent un moment, en silence. John savait qu'Elisabeth avait eu des sentiments pour lui. Il se rappelait la fois où elle lui avait tout bonnement sauté au cou croyant qu'il était mort après leur première victoire sur les wraith, lors du siège (15). Il caressa sa joue. Il était si désolé … si désolé de ne pas l'aimer, du moins pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle lui sourit et se dégagea, reprenant son travail avec les faux seins.

« Vous voyez, il faut les placer comme ceci, le plus loin du cœur du bonnet et bien sûr vous … »

« Elisabeth … »

« … ne devez pas trop serrer les agrafes du soutien-gorge, cela ne … »

« Elisabeth. »

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Des yeux brillants de larmes.

« Merci » murmura John, levant la main vers son visage pour sécher ses larmes. Elisabeth secoua la tête et termina de l'aider avec le soutien-gorge, elle finit par rompre le silence.

« Voilà ! Pas aussi spectaculaire que Paméla Anderson, mais au moins vous pourrez respirer. »

« Ahem. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Le Lieutenant Cadman se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du balcon.

**oOoOo**

Il n'y avait personne derrière la porte. Ni garde, ni molosse aux dents acérés. Mais après tout, un homme n'était pas jugé bien dangereux dans ce petit coin de la galaxie, non ?

Rodney s'engagea dans le couloir et se rendit compte qu'il avait froid aux pieds, très froids. Il souleva l'ample robe qu'il portait. Et leva les yeux au ciel … super la préparation style la Grande Evasion (16), il avait carrément oublié de passer des chaussures ! Incroyable, était-il déjà aussi décérébré que le pauvre Lyokomis ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il fiche le camp de cet endroit ou bien son génie n'y survivrait pas.

Il décida de continuer sa petite visite du palais de Servilniya. Après tout, pieds nus, il aurait l'air encore plus inoffensif, non ?

Le couloir débouchait sur un escalier qu'il emprunta. Sa robe balayait littéralement le sol derrière lui et faisait un bruit de flap flap qui résonnait dans le silence. Silence. C'était vraiment curieux, comme si l'endroit était désert.

L'escalier débouchait sur un jardin. Celui qu'il voyait de ses quartiers. L'endroit était superbe. Rodney n'était pas un grand romantique, préférant son labo aux jardins en fleurs, ces derniers renfermant pollen tueur et autres insectes pouvant lui être fatales, mais cela faisait des jours qu'il était enfermé. Il s'aventura sur l'herbe grasse, jouant un moment à plier et déplier ses doigts de pieds … il aimait marcher pieds nus dans son appartement, sur la moquette, c'était relaxant.

Il se mit à déambuler dans le jardin.

C'était un endroit agréable avec des fleurs aux formes et aux couleurs variées, quelques bancs, des arbustes. L'un d'eux portaient des fruits rouges dont la forme était très proche des framboises. Rodney adorait les framboises et les fraises (17). Il tendit la main puis se ravisa. Et si ce fruit était en fait plus proche d'un citron que d'une framboise ? Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses et en ce qui le concernait, mortelles. Il hésita un moment puis ses pensées furent interrompues par un grognement. Il porta la main à son estomac qui venait de gronder. Il avait faim, il y avait des framboises intergalactiques en face de lui … que faire, que faire … Il se décida et plongea sa main dans l'arbuste puis enfourna quatre framboises.

Minute de vérité. S'il devait avoir un choc anaphylactique c'était maintenant ou jamais. Rien. Okay … Il plongea à nouveau dans l'arbuste, utilisant les pans de sa robe comme un sac pour y déposant les fruits qu'il avait cueillis.

« Quelle charmante surprise ! »

Rodney sursauta, faisant tomber tous les fruits par terre.

**oOoOo**

Rodney n'avait pas entendu la myrtrienne arriver.

Servilniya le fixait avec ce petit air supérieur qui lui donnait des envies de punching-ball. Enfin, qui lui donnait l'envie de l'utiliser _elle_ comme punching-ball.

Elle portait elle aussi un longue robe damassée noire et violette, ainsi qu'une sorte de longue cape. Habillée ainsi, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec Xena, mais ressemblait plutôt à … et bien à l'image que l'on se fait habituellement des belles princesses : magnifiques, presque irréelles tant leur beauté les rend intouchable.

Servilniya s'approcha de l'arbuste. Elle cueillit quelques fruits, puis s'installa sur un des bancs qui se trouvaient là. Elle porta un des fruits à ses lèvres tout en tapotant l'espace vide près d'elle, invitant ainsi Rodney à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ce dernier resta debout. Pas question qu'il s'asseye à côté de ce monstre au visage d'ange. Nope. Il avait déjà donné, le plus loin d'elle il était, le mieux il se portait, merci bien.

« Je n'ai plus très faim soudainement, je crois que je vais rentrer … »

Il se détourna et fit quelques pas avant d'être stoppé par le cri de rage de Servilniya.

« Comment oses tu me défier ! »

Rodney se retourna. La jeune femme était debout, ses traits déformés par la colère. Disparue la princesse de conte de fée … il ne restait plus que la méchante sorcière (18).

« Assieds toi ! »

Rodney fixa Serviliniya un moment et fronça les sourcils. Avait-il peur d'elle ? Oui, certainement et en même temps …

« Non. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rejoindre mes quartiers … »

Il se tourna à nouveau et, le cœur battant, se dirigea lentement vers le bâtiment principal. Il était presque arrivé aux pieds de l'escalier lorsqu'il vit arriver deux gardes. Il s'arrêta net et désigna l'escalier du doigt.

« Euh … je … je vais par là … »

Mais bien sûr, les deux femmes – des monstres d'au moins deux mètres ! – lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait guère le choix sur sa destination. Sans le toucher, elles lui firent faire demi-tour.

Vers le bosquet où il avait laissé Servilniya.

**A suivre … **

(16) Un classique ! Avec Steve McQueen dans le rôle du prisonnier américain qui tente une évasion d'un stalag allemand, histoire tirée, si je me rappelle bien, d'une histoire vraie.

(17) Enfin, ça c'est plutôt moi ! Avec une petite préférence pour les framboises, mais aussi les mûres !

(18) Petit clin d'œil pour Alphératz et son incroyable fic « Il était une fois », allez vite la lire, si cela n'est pas déjà fait !


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci pour vos reviews mesdemoiselles ! **

**oOoOo**

**19** – Laura n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris ce qui s'était passé près du balcon, mais le Colonel Sheppard et le docteur Weir étaient manifestement un peu choqués.

Elle secoua la tête. L'amour, toujours l'amour … l'amour perdu, l'amour impossible, c'est toujours la même histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, pour elle les choses étaient plus simples parce que l'amour n'était pas perdu mais bien au chaud dans sa petite infirmerie blanchounette et pas impossible du tout comme le prouvait les trois dernièrs mois. _Brefffff_, l'amour c'était pas toujours facile … enfin, pour les autres, parce que pour elle vraiment, ça allait _suuuuuper_ bien !

« Lieutenant ? »

Euh oui, c'était elle. Un peu de concentration ma fille.

« Oui, c'est par ici. Ah, voilà … »

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la petite pièce dans laquelle les attendait leur invité surprise. John fut le premier à réagir.

« Octavis ? »

**oOoOo**

Servilniya attendait debout près du banc, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Les deux Béhémoths poussèrent Rodney – pas très gentiment d'ailleurs – vers la jeune femme.

« Franchement, est-ce que vous … _Ouch_ ! »

Rodney ne finit pas sa phrase. Servilniya le frappa en plein visage. Une des bagues qu'elle portait le griffa et il porta sa main à sa joue.

« CA SUFFIT ! Je n'accepterais pas davantage d'impertinence … assieds toi. »

Rodney serra la mâchoire et s'exécuta. _Restez en vie, attendre que votre équipe vienne vous chercher, voici votre tâche principale … _La voix de Sam l'aida à se calmer.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

« Pardon ? »

Le regard noir de Servilniya et la présence un peu trop proche des deux gardes le poussèrent à obéir. Il ouvrit donc la bouche et faillit s'étrangler avec les fruits que Servilniya y enfourna. Il s'obligea à mâcher et à avaler. Servilniya avait l'air satisfaite. Que demandait le peuple, hein ?

La séance de « nourrissons le portator » dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que visiblement Servilniya se lasse. Bien, il allait peut-être pouvoir retourner dans ses quartiers maintenant … Ou peut-être pas.

Servilniya lui _souriait_ et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout.

Servilniya se leva et ôta sa cape.

Et ce que vit Rodney le laissa sans voix.

**oOoOo**

John se demandait ce que faisait l'époux de la Reya dans leurs quartiers.

« Colonel, vous pourriez peut-être nous présenter ? »

John se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr … Voici Octavis, l'époux de la Reya, Octavis, voici le docteur Elisabeth Weir, le leader de notre expédition et une _amie_. »

Octavis offrit un sourire timide à Elisabeth, hésita un moment puis tendit la main vers elle. Elisabeth lui serra la main et le geste sembla détendre le jeune homme. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers John.

« Je suis venu pour vous offrir mon aide. »

John agrippa immédiatement Octavis et le secoua brutalement.

« Vous savez où il est ? Dites nous immédia-… »

« Colonel ! Ca suffit, lâchez le » mais John ne semblait pas comprendre ce que lui disait Elisabeth, ses mains serraient toujours les bras d'Octavis.

« Colonel … »

Le ton d'Elisabeth finit par convaincre John qui relâcha Octavis. Ce dernier avait à peine réagi à la violence de Sheppard, fait en soit hautement perturbant. Elisabeth se demandait si tous les hommes sur cette planète s'attendaient à être traités de la sorte, peut-être que oui … l'idée la fit frissonner, car si c'était le cas, alors il fallait qu'ils récupèrent Rodney, et vite.

« Octavis, votre aide nous serait extrêmement précieuse mais … » Elisabeth ne voulait pas que le myrtrien fasse les frais de ce choix. La Reya n'avait pas l'air aussi cruelle que cette Soraya mais elle considérait néanmoins cet acte comme de la trahison. Qui sait comment elle réagirait, surtout pour ne pas perdre toute crédibilité face aux autres clans ?

Octavis sourit à Elisabeth. Un sourire vrai cette fois, presque … oui, presque _ironique_. Curieux pour une faible petite chose ou une victime, non ?

« Docteur Weir, je suis un homme mais, et bien, disons, que ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis faible et sans défense. »

Aha, donc, elle avait raison il y avait plus à voir en Octavis que ce que l'œil laissait paraître …

« Je fais partie d'un mouvement qui défend les droits des Hommes et prône l'égalité de traitement entre les femmes et les hommes. Il en était ainsi autrefois, il en est ainsi sur d'autres planètes comme la votre. Ce qui se passe ici … » Il secoua tristement la tête. « … n'est pas normal. Et si les wraith sont réveillés, ne devrions nous pas tous nous battre contre eux, hommes et femmes ensembles, côte à côte ? »

Elisabeth connaissait ce ton, elle avait eu le même autrefois, à la fac ou à la tribune de l'ONU, lorsqu'elle défendait les droits des opprimés, de ceux que l'on assassine en masse sans bouger le petit doigt.

« Nous allons vous aider à sauver votre ami. »

John fixait Octavis, son regard froid et suspicieux.

« En échange de quoi ? »

Octavis fronça les sourcils.

« Nous ne demandons rien en échange. Notre mouvement est jeune mais le moment est venu pour nous d'agir au grand jour et … »

John termina sa phrase.

« … et libérer Rodney sera un superbe coup d'éclat, c'est ça ! »

Octavis soupira.

« Oui. Soraya et sa fille sont des …. » Il s'arrêta, et se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour ne pas choquer ou effrayer les terriens qui l'écoutaient, leur inquiétude peinte sur leurs visages. « Leur famille est ancienne, respectée, mais ce sont des êtres terribles, des beautés inhumaines … » Octavis planta son regard dans celui de Sheppard. « Et donc oui, cette action, soutenue par vos troupes est une superbe opportunité pour nous mais sauver un de mes _frères_ est et restera toujours mon objectif principal. »

John ne dit rien et hocha juste la tête. Elisabeth interrogea Octavis.

« Vous savez donc où il est, mais vous avez aussi certainement déjà une idée sur la manière de procéder, sinon, vous ne seriez pas venu nous voir maintenant, je me trompe ? »

« Vous avez raison, nous avons de la chance. »

John laissa échapper un ricanement à cette annonce. Elisabeth le foudroya du regard.

« Que voulez vous dire par là ? »

Octavis sourit, une fois encore, c'était le petit sourire malicieux. Intelligent.

« Nous avons _quelqu'un_ à nous à l'intérieur … »

**oOoOo**

Rodney ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Servilniya. Plus exactement de son ventre. Un petit ventre rebondit. Le ventre d'une femme enceinte.

De plusieurs mois.

C'est le rire de la myrtrienne qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Alors, surpris ? Ne t'avais-je pas dis que l'implantation avait été une totale réussite ? Vous autres Terriens, vous croyez que les peuples de Pégase sont tous de pauvres incultes, juste bon à vous fournir en provisions alimentaires …» Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Rodney qui frissonna. « Et en papier. Il ne vous vient jamais à l'idée que les autres civilisations peuvent aussi et bien, ne pas en être toute restées aux âges anciens. » Ses caresses se firent plus intimes, sa main descendit dans le cou de Rodney puis s'infiltra sous sa robe. Rodney restait silencieux, encore sous le choc. « Nous avons presque tout perdu mais certaines techniques ont été sauvegardées, comme celle de l'Implantation. »

Rodney ne comprenait pas. L'insémination était une technique connue sur Terre depuis le début des années 1970 mais en aucun cas elle ne permettait d'augmenter le taux de croissance du fœtus, c'était tout simplement impossible.

« Impossible ? »

Rodney leva les yeux vers Servilniya. Il avait du parler tout haut.

« Non, ce n'est pas impossible. » Servilniya caressait la peau recouvrant les omoplates de Rodney d'une main et son propre ventre de l'autre. « L'Implantation n'est pas de la magie, juste notre héritage, un héritage précieux lorsque toute une génération peut être annihilée par le passage des wraith. Nos ancêtres n'ont pas trouvé le moyen de vaincre ces formidables ennemis mais on paré aux conséquences de leur passage en nous donnant le contrôle total des naissances. Le sexe de l'enfant, sa date de naissance. Et c'est là que nous pouvons nous aussi avoir besoin des terriens … »

Là, Rodney releva la tête. De quoi parlait Servilniya ?

« Notre sang s'appauvrit. Les hommes ressemblent de plus en plus à Lyokomis. Des larves sans cervelles. Ma fille méritait mieux, elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux et les terriens sont connus pour leur ingéniosité, certains plus que d'autres … vous êtes connu _Docteur McKay_, très connu … »

Rodney cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche quoiqu'aucun son n'en sortit. C'était la première fois que Servilniya l'appelait par son nom. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'identifiait comme un individu à part entière.

« Oui, celui qui a dompté les merveilles d'Atlantis, repoussé les assauts des Geniis … »

Rodney pâlit. Que savaient ces femmes sur lui, sur Atlantis ?

« … celui que je devais avoir, celui qui méritait de porter ma descendance. Mon Portator. »

Servilniya lui sourit et se pencha vers lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Rodney qui frissonna. Il avait l'impression que son toucher était froid, mortel.

« … et tu t'acquittes merveilleusement bien de cette mission. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Servilniya déchira la veste de Rodney et planta brutalement sa main contre sa poitrine désormais découverte.

Rodney poussa un hurlement de douleur.

**A suivre … **(bon, maintenant vous en savez un peu plus, non ?)


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Aha, je vois que l'on s'interroge : non, Servilniya n'est pas un wraith !

**oOoOo**

**20** – Pendant un moment, des images terribles vinrent à l'esprit de Rodney. Celles de mains blanches, d'ongles bleutés, de gorges laissant échapper un cri et de gorges laissant échapper un dernier soupir.

Le geste de Servilniya était si proche de celui des wraith, si proche et pourtant si différent.

La paume de la jeune femme était juste posée sur sa poitrine, pas de doigts enfoncés dans la chair, pas de douleur. Servilniya souriait, le regard fixé sur sa propre main. Rodney n'osait pas bouger, en fait il osait à peine respirer. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Sous la main de Servilniya, sur son propre torse, une lumière bleue, comme celle que provoquerait un champ électrique ou … ou …

Sa tête était de plus en plus lourde, ses pensées cotonneuses. Rodney cligna des yeux et se sentit tomber lentement en avant. Servilniya le rattrapa sans peine. Elle passa son bras derrière son dos, l'attirant à elle, sa main toujours sur son torse. Elle parlait mais Rodney ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, il était fatigué, si fatigué …

Sa dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance fut pour Brendan. Brendan dont la vie avait été drainée par un wraith jouant les Robinson Crusoé (19).

Un wraith.

Servilniya.

En fin de compte, il n'y avait peut être pas tant de différence que cela entre les deux.

**oOoOo**

Servilniya ferma les yeux laissant le flot d'énergie la submerger complètement. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement repue, elle repoussa Rodney et l'allongea sur le banc. Elle caressa une dernière fois la joue de Rodney. Une joue pâle et froide.

Servilniya se leva et tituba un moment, comme ivre, puis elle se tourna vers ses deux subordonnées.

« Ramenez le dans ses quartiers. »

Les deux gardes s'exécutèrent.

Servilniya les regarda s'éloigner, la main posée sur son ventre.

**oOoOo**

Le plan d'Octavis était simple : retourner sur Atlantis, revenir sur Myrtria avec un Jumper, récupérer Rodney et revenir sur Atlantis.

Simple vraiment.

Octavis avait présenté les choses comme s'il s'agissait d'une recette de cuisine : jumper plus contingent armé plus « notre homme à l'intérieur » égal sauvetage de Rodney. Le myrtrien souriait très fier de lui. John avait quant à lui juste envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Avec la perruque, le choc aurait été amorti.

Ce plan était tout simplement stupide. Ou plus exactement, ce _non plan_ était stupide.

Elisabeth était apparemment du même avis. Les sourcils froncés, elle pris cet air. Son air « je vais essayer de rester gentille en disant ça _mais_ … ». Et tu m'étonnes qu'il y avait un _mais_, un mais de la taille … de la taille … tiens, de l'ego de Rodney ! Gigantesque quoi. John allait prendre la parole pour dire ce qu'il pensait du Plan mais Elisabeth le prit de court.

« Euh, Octavis, loin de moi l'idée de rejeter l'aide que vous nous offrez mais, est-ce que vous ne croyez pas que ce serra, disons, un peu plus compliqué que ça ? »

Octavis fronça les sourcils lui aussi, son regard alla de l'un à l'autre des terriens. Il vit le doute sur leur visage et soupira.

« Vous ne comprenez visiblement pas la position des hommes au sein du clan de Soraya. Ils ne sont rien, ou plutôt, ils ne sont que des outils, chacun a sa tâche, son utilité. Ils ne sont pas des personnes, à peine des êtres humains, qui a peur de ses outils ? Il y a des gardes mais les hommes vont et viennent à leur guise, enfin, selon leur rôle. Parfois, ils sont invisibles, comme s'ils se fondaient avec les meubles, les murs, les choses autour d'eux parce que pour les femmes, ils ne sont que cela : des objets. Utiles certes mais pas dangereux. Avec l'aide de notre espion, nous sortirons votre ami de la forteresse et nous apporterons la preuve que les hommes peuvent aussi être des _choses_ dont il faut se méfier. »

Elisabeth fit la grimace. Elle n'était pas sûr que vouloir démontrer que les hommes étaient capables de réfléchir et donc étaient potentiellement dangereux soit une aussi bonne chose que cela … Octavis interrompit ses pensées.

« Nous donnerons de l'espoir à nos frères, ils verront qu'il est possible de … de s'échapper, de retrouver sa liberté ! Ils verront que même un Portator peut échapper à son maître.»

Elisabeth réagit immédiatement à cette appellation.

« Un quoi ? »

Octavis se tourna vers John.

« Vous ne leur avez pas dit ? »

**oOoOo**

Rodney cligna des yeux. Une, deux fois. Se réveiller complètement lui prit au moins dix bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'il fut enfin conscient, il resta un moment, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, sans bouger.

Il était allongé sur le lit, ses bras le long du corps, ses vêtements ouverts. Lentement, il leva la main vers sa poitrine, osant à peine respirer. Qu'allait –il découvrir ? Ces femmes étaient-elles des wraith ou des créatures avoisinantes ?

Il finit par toucher sa peau. Rien. Il n'y avait ni sang, ni blessure. Rien. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Mon Dieu, pendant un moment, il avait cru que … Mais non, il était toujours … Un miroir, il lui fallait un miroir !

Rodney se leva péniblement et, s'aidant des meubles pour le soutenir, marcha vers la psyché. Son visage était toujours le même, il ne ressemblait pas à un vieillard, non, il avait juste l'air malade. Il émit un petit rire, se demandant ce qui était pire, être vidé brutalement de sa vie ou bien la sentir vous quitter petit à petit. Parce que c'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait, ce que faisait Servilniya, lui prendre sa vie.

Rodney comprenait mieux pourquoi les Portator restaient enfermés dans leurs chambres. Ils devaient être tout simplement incapables d'en bouger, comme lui, et surtout, il comprenait mieux pourquoi ils n'étaient pas gardés : quel danger pouvait représenter un mort vivant … Rodney jeta un dernier regard à son reflet et ferma les yeux.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de fuir, _maintenant_, parce que à ce rythme là, il n'était pas sûr que lorsque la cavalerie arriverait, il resterait grand-chose à sauver.

Rodney se traîna devant la fenêtre. Servilniya se trouvait toujours dans le jardin. Comme si elle avait senti qu'il la regardait, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et lui sourit. Rodney eu un mouvement de recul puis ferma brutalement les rideaux. Il continua à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le lit derrière lui, il manqua de tomber mais parvint à garder l'équilibre. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il sentait la panique monter en lui. Une seule idée occupait désormais ses pensées.

Fuir.

**A suivre … **


	22. Chapter 22

**Tapadh leibh ! (1)**

**oOoOo**

**21** – Non, il ne leur avait pas parlé. Et John n'avait aucune envie de le faire maintenant, aucune envie qu'Octavis leur parle de ce que très certainement, Rodney avait, de ce qu'il _était_, en train d'endurer mais bien sûr, les choses se passaient rarement comme il le souhaitait …

« Un Portator ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

John se tourna vers Cadman qui avait parlé et lui jeta un regard noir. La jeune femme se tut immédiatement mais sa question fut simplement relayée par Elisabeth.

« John ? Quelque chose que vous auriez oubliée de nous dire ? »

Non. Il n'avait rien oublié. Mensonge par omission. Il secoua la tête et fixa son regard sur Octavis, le priant silencieusement de ne rien dire. Ce serait déjà assez difficile lorsqu'ils récupéreraient Rodney, pas la peine que tout le monde sache, non ?

« Un Portator est … » Octavis hésita un moment. « C'est le compagnon d'une chef de clan. Il est choisi généralement pour l'alliance qu'il peut favoriser. Soraya espère ainsi asseoir sa position. Les terriens, vous êtes connus. Les maîtres d'Atlantis, la Cité des ancêtres. Avoir un terrien comme Portator est une véritable aubaine. Soraya est ainsi sûre de votre … »

Le jeune homme se tut, mal à l'aise.

« Sûre de notre quoi Octavis ? »

Elisabeth avait utilisé une voix douce et calme. Octavis soupira avant de répondre.

« De votre coopération … votre coopération pour renverser la Reya, mais aussi, éventuellement pour combattre les wraith. »

**oOoOo**

John écouta un moment Octavis discuter avec Elisabeth. Il était reconnaissant au myrtrien de ne pas en avoir dit plus, de ne pas avoir précisément expliqué ce qui était attendu d'un Portator, encore que la notion de compagnon soit assez précise pour que chacun se fasse une idée précise de ce dont il était question.

Le portrait que leur brossait Octavis était édifiant. Les myrtriennes n'étaient pas les gentilles commerçantes dont Teyla leur avait parlé. Une fois encore, la pauvre athosienne avait été abusée par d'anciens partenaires commerciaux et John voyait que cela ne faisait qu'empirer le sentiment de culpabilité de Teyla.

Ces femmes, ces amazones, connaissaient fort bien Atlantis et les terriens, elles savaient que d'ici peu elles auraient une visite des wraith et voulaient s'assurer de l'aide d'Atlantis. Et quoi de mieux que d'enlever l'un des leurs, de le lier irrémédiablement au sort de Myrtria ?

Parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il était question, un lien. Un lien indestructible.

Un enfant.

Mais peut-être, oui, peut-être qu'il était encore temps et que l'enfant n'était pas encore conçu. Sûrement en fait … ou bien ce ne serait vraiment pas de chance, non ? Le problème c'était que leur chance tournait invariablement lorsqu'il s'agissait de McKay.

John soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Peu importait que ce gamin existe ou non, son objectif était toujours le même : récupérer Rodney.

Coûte que coûte.

**oOoOo**

Rodney fouillait fiévreusement dans l'armoire. Autour de lui, régnait le chaos. Les meubles avaient été vidés de fond en comble, la salle de toilette dévastée. Il lui fallait des armes, de quoi se défendre, de quoi l'empêcher de … Parce qu'elle allait recommencer, cela n'aurait pas de fin, ou plutôt, si, elle arrêterait lorsqu'il serait mort, réduit à un corps sec, vidé de son énergie, comme avec les wraith.

Il n'y avait pas de différence. Le résultat était le même. C'était la même horreur. Non, c'était pire, plus monstrueux encore, c'était un être humain qui faisait subir ça à un autre être humain, pas une race alien.

A ses pieds se trouvait une sorte de balluchon. Il avait trouvé une longue paire de ciseaux, des pics à cheveux et des pots de crèmes qu'il avait vidés et réduit en pièce pour pouvoir utiliser les morceaux en verre. Cela pouvait paraître pathétique mais c'tait tous ce dont il disposait.

« Aaaaaah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça … »

Il tira sur une sorte de cache en bois au fond de la vieille armoire. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, se retournant un ongle, avant de pouvoir arracher le cache. S'il avait été moins paniqué, il aurait sans doute cherché à trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture mais là le temps pressait. Il sortit un objet enveloppé dans un tissu et le posa sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Sa curiosité naturelle parvint à faire reculer un moment sa peur panique et toute idée de fuite. Il déplia le tissu.

Un livre.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable quelqu'un irait-il cacher un livre au fond d'une armoire ?

Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Les symboles étaient très proches de ceux utilisés par les Anciens et il reconnut quelques mots : moi, aujourd'hui, demain …

Et il comprit.

Ce qu'il tenait entre les mains était un journal intime.

**oOoOo**

Après le départ d'Octavis tout devait aller très vite. Elisabeth devait convaincre la Reya qu'ils laissaient tomber pour le moment, puis ils retourneraient sur Atlantis, de là, ils repartiraient avec une équipe en Jumper après un détour sur l'une des planètes avec laquelle les myrtriennes faisaient du commerce. L'ouverture de la Porte des Etoiles ne soulèverait ainsi aucune question.

John se retrouva à nouveau avec l'équipe de Cadman à jouer les Marines. Ils attendaient tous qu'Elisabeth leur donne le signe du départ et on peut dire qu'ils ne furent pas déçus. Les cris pouvaient être entendus à travers une bonne partie des couloirs.

« Si vous croyez pouvoir nous vaincre, Reya, pensez aux Géniis, pensez à ceux que nous avons vaincus, nous avons peut-être perdu la Cité d'Atlantis entre les mains des wraith mais nous avons appris beaucoup. Il est préférable d'être nos amis, Reya. Je vous laisse une semaine, vous m'entendez, une semaine avant d'intervenir. Après cela … »

Elisabeth ne termina pas sa phrase laissant planer la menace et sortit en trombe de la pièce où elle était reçue par la Reya suivie de près par le docteur Biro. Elle avait l'air furieux et John savait qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie, pas vraiment. Ce qui arrivait les secouait tous. Rodney était leur ami.

« Lieutenant ! Nous partons. »

« Oui, Madame. »

Ils sortirent tous de la vaste forteresse, croisant les regards éberlués, parfois hostiles, des femmes présentes. John eu le temps d'apercevoir Octavis qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

**oOoOo**

Rodney avait mis le journal dans le balluchon, sans trop savoir pourquoi il le gardait. Il s'était ensuite changé, essayant de trouver quelque chose à porter de moins ostentatoire et de plus praticable pour une évasion mais avait du se faire une raison et avait revêtu une autre longue chemise, sous une autre longue robe en velours damassé. Il avait trouvé des bottes où ce qui y ressemblait.

Okay, il était prêt.

**A suivre … **

**(1) Merci à vous ... en gaélique écossais !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci mesdemoiselles ! **

**oOoOo**

**23** – Jusque là, le plan concocté par Octavis se déroulait sans accroc.

Ils étaient rentrés sur Atlantis et après un rapide débriefing avec Carson, Elisabeth avait donné carte blanche pour le départ. John se retrouvait donc avec une équipe mixte cette fois, Cadman et Carson compris, sur Blatroe, une petite colonie minière fournissant Myrtria en acier.

John pilotait Jumper One. Il jetait de rapides coups d'œil à Carson et à Cadman, ces derniers se souriaient niaisement d'un bout à l'autre du Jumper et si par hasard, leurs mains se touchaient, ils se séparaient aussitôt, comme électrocutés. John sourit. Voir ces deux là se comporter comme deux ado amoureux étaient rafraîchissant.

Deux amoureux ...

John sentit une brusque bouffée de jalousie le submerger. C'était si injuste, il n'aurait jamais ça, jamais sauf … Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas dire à Rodney qu'il l'aimait sans risquer de tout gâcher, de détruire ce qu'ils avaient : leur amitié.

Il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur la Porte des Etoiles. Octavis leur avait donnés des indications sur les livraisons d'acier et ils attendaient le bon moment pour passer, en mode invisible.

John soupira. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle un peu mieux. Il avait réussi pendant tous ces mois à cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour Rodney alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se demandait s'il serait capable de regarder Rodney dans les yeux lorsqu'il le retrouverait ?

Cette question tournait toujours dans sa tête lorsqu'il dirigea le Jumper à travers la Porte de Blatroe pour Myrtria.

**oOoOo**

Rodney se trouvait près des murailles entourant la forteresse de sa charmante _épouse_. Une forteresse digne de n'importe quel tyran. En fait, elle lui rappelait vaguement Barad-Dûr, la Tour Sombre du récit de Tolkien. Il frissonna et retourna à l'examen des murs.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il en faisait le tour, son pauvre baluchon passé en bandoulière. Deux fois et rien. Pas de porte, pas de passage souterrain, pas de grille … juste des mètres de murs. Hauts les murs, vraiment hauts.

En temps normal, il n'aurait sans soute pas pu les franchir, alors dans son état et habillé comme _ça_, il ne fallait pas y compter. Okay, il fallait juste qu'il trouve une autre solution, pas de problème juste après qu'il ait repris son souffle. Rodney posa sa tête contre le mur froid devant lui. Il était encore fatigué mais se sentait un peu mieux et s'il voulait que ça continue, il avait intérêt à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Tout autour de lui, le jardin était silencieux, seul le glougloutement de la fontaine pouvait être entendu … _Fontaine_ ?

Rodney se tourna vers le bosquet dont il était sorti et se dirigea droit vers la dite fontaine.

Celle-ci était assez imposante, à l'image du reste. Une immense vasque en forme de feuille surmontée d'un entrelacs de fleurs en métal. Plusieurs tiges métalliques retombaient dans la vasque et étaient surmontées de fleurs rampantes, bien réelles quant à elles. Superbe. Comme tout le reste. Seul les humains vivants dans le coin étaient monstrueux et encore, cela ne se lisait pas sur leurs visages.

Bon, s'il y avait une fontaine, son mécanisme ne devait pas être loin.

Rodney fit le tour de la vasque et finit par repérer une petite trappe, à deux mètres de la fontaine, près des arbres. Il la déblaya tant bien que mal et entrepris de l'ouvrir. Cette dernière opération lui pris un peu de temps, ses seuls outils étant les piques à cheveux en métal, mais il y parvint finalement.

La trappe était juste assez large pour un homme, ce qui signifiait qu'en dessous se trouvait certainement le mécanisme. Rodney ne disposait malheureusement pas de lampe. A tâtons, il essaya de trouver des marches, ou une échelle. Rien … et zut, comment diable faisaient les … ses doigts se refermèrent soudain sur une petite protubérance et un petit clic se fit entendre. Lentement, et avec beaucoup plus de bruit que Rodney n'en souhaitait, une petite échelle se déplia et descendit, touchant le fond avec un _plonk_ sonore. Rodney retenait son souffle de peur que le grincement métallique n'ait alerté les gardes mais le jardin était toujours silencieux. Parfait. Il posa ses pieds sur l'échelle, descendit prudemment quelques marches, se retourna et referma la trappe derrière lui.

**oOoOo**

Rodney n'aimait pas le noir. Il n'aimait pas non plus les espaces qui se trouvaient sous terre, et ceux qui étaient un peu trop petit à son goût or l'endroit où il se trouvait remplissait ses trois charmants critères.

Toujours à tâtons, Rodney essaya de trouver … quoi, un interrupteur ? Ridicule ! Comme si … de nouveau ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose. Ca ressemblait à un petit boîtier. Il appuya et de la lumière se mit à baigner la pièce. Okay, les interrupteurs sont des constantes intergalactiques.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait le mécanisme de la fontaine mais ce qui fit bondir de joie Rodney fut le petit pipeline d'alimentation en eau : il traversait la pièce et apparemment, sortait aussi de celle-ci.

**oOoOo**

Contrairement à ce que croyait Rodney, son évasion avait eu un témoin.

L'homme le surveillait étroitement depuis son arrivée à la forteresse. Il l'avait vu se faufiler dans le jardin, puis disparaître derrière un bosquet. Surpris, il était sorti à son tour et maintenant, il se trouvait agenouillé juste au-dessus de la trappe. Il sourit et se releva.

**oOoOo**

« Woa, bon sang ! »

Oui, bon sang, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Le jumper venait d'arriver en vue de la forteresse de Soraya. Ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper. Ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux cadrait parfaitement avec les descriptions d'Octavis.

Trois tours entouraient plusieurs bâtiments. La tour principale devait bien faire au moins une bonne quinzaine de mètres de haut et était flanquée des deux autres, plus petites, mais néanmoins de taille tout à fait respectable. Le tout faisait penser au Moyen-Âge : pont-levis, murailles et … gardes.

Il y avait en effet une vingtaine de gardes autour de la forteresse, sans doute en patrouille.

« Sheppard, _là_ ! »

John suivit le point que Ronon indiquait du doigt, un point que John reconnu parfaitement. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent.

C'était Servilniya.

**oOoOo**

Rodney avançait le long du tunnel en suivant le pipeline. Ce dernier devait donner directement dans la source qui alimentait la fontaine et il espérait qu'elle se trouvait assez loin de la forteresse même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait une fois sorti. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait la Porte des Etoiles. Etait-il à quelques kilomètres ou à des jours de marche ? Devait-il aller vers le Sud ou le Nord ? En temps normal, ces questions l'auraient perturbé, lui montrant en tout cas clairement que la fuite n'était pas la décision la plus intelligente qui soit, mais la situation n'était pas normale : il avait été marié de force à une sorte de wraith au visage d'ange, ça perturberait n'importe qui, non ?

Il marcha encore un moment et finit par voir le bout du tunnel, ou plus exactement, une grille. Et toujours aucun garde. Servilniya et sa folle de mère étaient décidément un peu trop sûres d'elles mêmes.

Il hâta le pas. Arrivé devant la grille, il s'arma une fois encore de l'une des piques à cheveux – se promettant que s'il s'en sortait, il en porterait toujours une ou deux sur lui, au cas où – et entrepris de forcer le cadenas. Il fut agréablement surpris d'entendre le petit clic annonciateur de sa réussite. Il aurait fait un parfait cambrioleur.

Une fois dehors, Rodney regarda un peu où il se trouvait.

Les murailles se trouvaient à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de l'endroit où il était, la sortie du pipeline dans un bosquet épais, le cachait de la forteresse. Il sourit. Il était sauvé !

« Tu vas quelque part _Rodney_? »

**A suivre **(aha, deux possibilités : ou c'est John ou … c'est pas John. D'après vous ?)


	24. Chapter 24

**Mouahahaha, je vous adore !** Vous me connaissez si bien. Evidemment, vous avez raison, ça ne _peut pas_ être John, enfin, pas tout de suite …**Saschka**, répète après moi SER-VIL-NI-YA, tu vois c'est tout simple ! Bien entendu tu peux aussi utiliser des synonymes, genre : salope, grosse vache, sale pétasse …

**oOoOo**

**24** – Rodney resta un moment pétrifié. Non. _Nonnonnonnon_. Ce n'était pas possible … Il se retourna lentement.

Servilniya se tenait à quelques mètres de là, visiblement furieuse. Lustiac était à ses côtés, quant à lui visiblement ravi.

Rodney serra instinctivement son balluchon contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier. Servilniya avança vers lui et pour chaque pas qu'elle faisait en avant, il en faisait un en arrière. Il finit par heurter la grille qu'il avait soigneusement refermée derrière lui.

Servilniya portait un long manteau noir mais on devinait qu'en dessous, elle était légèrement vêtue. Elle avait manifestement été dérangée … et à voir Lustiac, sans chemise lui, vêtu de son seul pantalon en cuir, Rodney se doutait un peu à quel type d'activité elle avait été en train de se livrer.

« C'est une chance … une chance, oui, que Lustiac t'ai aperçu t'enfuyant ... Où croyais tu aller, hein ?»

_Clac. _

Rodney porta la main à sa joue. Le coup avait été violent mais il ne l'avait pas franchement surpris. Non, ce qui le surprenait c'était ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Servilniya. Quelque chose qui lui faisait un peu peur : de la haine.

_Clac._

La seconde gifle lui fit tourner la tête. Sa lèvre inférieure était en sang.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! »

_Et je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'y répondre_ … la pensée traversa le cerveau de Rodney, évidente. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à lui répondre même s'il ne connaissait de toute manière pas la réponse à sa question, et pour cause !

« OU ! »

_CLAC !_

Cette fois la gifle le déséquilibra. Servilniya l'avait assénée avec le tranchant de sa main et Rodney voyait des petites étoiles blanches tout autour de lui.

« Tu vas répondre oui ! Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qui allait t'aider à t'enfuir … oui, bien sûr, c'est ça. Qui ? Je veux son nom. Qui ? »

Un autre coup tomba mais cette fois ce ne fut pas une gifle mais un coup de poing. Dans l'estomac. Rodney se plia en deux, prenant appui sur la grille derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. Il leva les yeux vers Servilniya et resta silencieux.

Pas pour très longtemps.

Le coup suivant, porté au niveau du rein, lui arracha un cri de douleur. Cette fois, il tomba à genou, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« QUI ! Tu vas répondre oui ! »

Un violent coup de pied l'envoya définitivement à terre. Il poussa un autre cri et tenta de se relever mais Servilniya se saisit de ses cheveux et le remis à genoux de force. Elle approcha son visage du sien.

« Je pourrais te laisser, te faire raccompagner dans tes quartiers, te laisser dormir un peu, tu aimerais ça, non, te reposer." Elle se mit à le secouer. "Je veux juste un nom, le nom de l'homme qui t'a aidé à t'enfuir, de celui que tu devais retrouver ici. Juste un nom Rodney. »

Ses lèvres touchaient le visage de Rodney. La sensation était horrible. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait eu dans le jardin un peu plus tôt, non c'était juste du dégoût. Le simple fait que cette … cette _chose_ le touche le rendait malade. Elle murmura, sa voix presque tendre.

« Son nom … »

Rodney déglutit puis se tourna vers Servilniya qui serrait toujours ses cheveux dans ses mains. Il soutint son regard et lui sourit. Un sourire de provocation, un sourire de victoire.

Servilniya poussa un cri et dans un excès de rage, elle se mit à frapper la tête de Rodney contre la grille. Une fois, deux fois … à la troisième, Rodney n'était plus tout à fait conscient si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la voix ordonnant à Servilniya de le relâcher.

**oOoOo**

John et Ronon avaient suivi des yeux le petit groupe de femmes qui courraient le long de la muraille, Servilniya en tête.

Mais que faisaient-elles là ?

Il ne s'agissait manifestement pas d'un exercice militaire, alors quoi ?

Lorsque John identifia la réponse à cette question, le Jumper fit une embardée, tant il eu du mal à maintenir le contrôle du vaisseau. Le contrôle de lui-même.

**oOoOo**

« Mais … on dirait … »

John jura.

« Oui, c'est Rodney. »

Même vêtu comme Haroun El Poussah (20), John avait reconnu le canadien.

Teyla et Ronon se trouvaient près de lui, jetant des regards inquiets vers l'endroit où ils avaient repéré leur ami.

Et voilà comment un joli plan foire lamentablement. Adieu, la fuite discrète après avoir pris contact avec le fameux « inside man » d'Octavis. Pas question que John laisse passer cette chance de récupérer Rodney _maintenant_.

Et tant pis s'il y avait quelques dégâts au passage. John n'allait pas laisser cette harpie toucher à Rodney.

**oOoOo**

« Colonel, je ne sais pas si … »

John n'écoutait pas Beckett. Il avait installé l'écossais aux commandes du Jumper et s'harnachait en compagnie de Teyla et de Ronon, pour aller chercher Rodney.

« Carson, vous êtes notre troisième homme, vous savez celui qui dans les braquages se … »

« Oui, oui, Colonel, je vois tout à fait. Je regarde moi aussi des films policiers américains, merci, à la différence prêt que ces troisième hommes sont généralement choisis pour leur extraordinaires dons de pilote, ce qui comme vous le savez n'est pas tout à fait ma … »

John l'interrompit.

« Carson, vous serez génial … Rodney a besoin de nous, tout de suite. »

Beckett poussa un soupir, fit une petite grimace et se tourna vers Sheppard.

« Aye. Vous avez raison, je sais. Allez, filez, et ramenez nous notre petit génie préféré.»

John lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et sortit du jumper.

**oOoOo**

Ils n'avaient pas posé le Jumper trop loin de l'endroit où ils avaient repéré Rodney. Les bosquets empêchaient de se poser exactement là où il se trouvait et John se prit à maudire tout ce qui portait des feuilles dès qu'il entendit les cris.

**oOoOo**

Servilniya continuait à frapper Rodney alors même que ce dernier ne donnait plus aucun signe d'être conscient.

Comment osait-il la défier de la sorte, l'humilier sans cesse. Elle avait été trop laxiste avec lui mais ça allait changer. Elle allait veiller à ce que l'envie de recommencer lui passe une fois pour toute. Elle l'enfermerait et il ne verrait qu'elle, juste lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de ses services. Il serait une leçon parfaite pour tous les autres.

Elle allait lui asséner un autre coup lorsque Lustiac intervint, bloquant son geste. Elle se retourna, prête à le frapper lui aussi. Il s'agenouilla immédiatement et lui parla sans relever la tête.

« Servilniya, l'enfant … ton héritière ! »

Servilniya porta immédiatement la main à son ventre, puis son regard s'attarda sur l'homme étendu à ses pieds, immobile. Oui, Lustiac avait raison. Elle devait penser à sa fille. Si le Portator mourrait … Servilniya frissonna puis se reprit. Elle allait donner des ordres pour que Rodney soit transporté au centre médical lorsque qu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans sa nuque, quelque chose de vaguement familier.

**A suivre **(bah ouais, j'étais en manque de Rodneytorture ...mais, hey, prochain chapitre : arrivée de la cavalerie !)

(20) Le gentil calife d'Iznogoud. Les vêtements de Rodney ressemblent à peu près à ce que porte le bon calife dans la BD.


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci les filles !** Et voilà, comme promis : la cavalerie ! Je pars en we prolongé donc à priori pas d'update avant la semaine prochaine, biz à toutes !

**oOoOo**

**25** – Ronon n'avait qu'une envie : tirer. Il aurait aimé voir lacervelle de Servilniya se répandre un peu partout. Ne lui avait-il pas promis qu'elle ne les menacerait plus ? C'était important une promesse, non ?

Il appuya son arme un peu plus fort contre le cou de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ainsi vous êtes revenus … »

La question ne surpris pas franchement Ronon. Ces femmes ne croyaient pas en la loyauté ou en l'amitié. Leurs relations étaient fondées sur le pouvoir, comment pourraient elles soupçonner qu'il y avait des sentiments plus forts. De toute manière, elles devaient penser que les hommes, pauvres animaux, n'éprouvaient tout simplement pas de sentiments. Il grogna.

« Sheppard … »

Ronon savait que Sheppard voulait se charger lui-même de Servilniya. Il savait ce qu'était le désir de vengeance pour l'avoir longtemps éprouvé, ce désir qui vous ronge de l'intérieur mais qui vous donne aussi la force de continuer.

Sheppard s'avança prudemment, son P-90 levé. Servilniya ne bougeait pas mais le fixait. Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier geste. Ce fut Servilniya qui rompit le silence.

En éclatant de rire.

**oOoOo**

John visait Servilniya juste entre les deux yeux. Deux superbes yeux en amande, aussi noirs que l'âme de leur propriétaire. Il se forçait à ne pas regarder Rodney. Rodney qui était allongé aux pieds de Servilniya. Rodney qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient fait éruption dans le bosquet.

Surprendre les myrtriennes n'avait pas été très difficile, restait à déterminer si leur départ se terminerait dans un bain de sang.

John n'en n'avait cure. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de récupérer Rodney. Rodney qui était immobile, trop immobile, comme s'il … _non_, pas question. John refusait de penser qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

Ronon était juste derrière Servilniya, le canon de son arme posé sur son cou. Un cou blanc et délicat. Un cou que John aimerait enserrer de ses mains jusqu'à ce que la peau tourne bleue, que les cartilages craquent … Oui, il aimerait entendre les râles de Servilniya lorsqu'il la tuerait mais pas maintenant. Il y avait Rodney, c'était ça qui était important.

Le rire de Servilniya le surpris. C'était si _décalé._ Ils étaient tous là, leurs mains sur leurs armes, attendant l'inévitable, que l'un d'eux tire le premier, et elle, elle se mettait à rire, comme si de rien n'était. Ou bien elle était vraiment plus folle que John ne le pensait.

Le rire stoppa aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé mais un sourire resta figé sur le visage de Servilniya.

« Vous ne pourrez pas repartir,nous sommes trop nombreuses,mais peut-être est-ce une bonne chose après tout. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être vous trouver une quelconque utilité. »

John savait qu'elle parlait de Ronon et de lui, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son P-90.

« Dans vos rêves … »

« Mes rêves … » Elle baissa les yeux vers Rodney. « Mes rêves sont parfaitement comblés … »

_Comblés_ ? John eu un frisson mais se reprit. Plus tard, il laisserait toutes les questions affreuses qu'occasionnait ce que venait de dire Servilniya venir le hanter _plus tard_, parce qu'il y avait plus urgent que ça.

Servilniya releva les yeux vers lui. « Je ne vous laisserais pas _les_ détruire. »

John lui répondit sur le même ton.

« Ca, il fallait y penser avant … »

Le moment approchait, il le sentait. Dans quelques minutes, Servilniya donnerait l'ordre d'attaque à ses gardes. Il sourit. Une petite surprise serait sans aucun doute, la bienvenue. Il tapota son communicateur radio.

« _CARSON_ ! Ces demoiselles ont besoin de voir que nous ne plaisantons pas … »

**oOoOo**

« Oh non, oh non ! C'est pas vrai … Rodney ! »

Carson était effondré. Il pouvait voir Rodney allongé par terre et ce qui ressemblait malheureusement un peu trop à du sang sur son visage. Il devrait être là, en bas, pas dans cette foutue boite de conserve volante !

« Carson ! Attention ! »

Le cri de Laura le ramena à la réalité. Son contrôle sur le Jumper s'était momentanément relâché lorsqu'il avait aperçu le corps de Rodney et le petit vaisseau atlante avait piqué du nez. Il reprit les commandes en mains et ferma les yeux, se concentrant autant qu'il pouvait, _vole, vole, prends de la hauteur_ … Il parvint à stabiliser le vaisseau et poussa un soupir bruyant. Laura se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe.

« Félicitation Grand Chef ! »

Carson leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le fixait, l'air mi amusé mi … _fière_ ? Oui, elle était fière de lui. Il lui rendit son sourire. Pour le baiser, et bien ça attendrait et … sa radio se mit à craqueler.

_/CARSON ! Ces demoiselles ont besoin de voir que nous ne plaisantons pas …/_

« Quoi ? Bloody Hell ! Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Laura lui répondit.

« Carson, je crois que le Colonel veut parler d'une petite démonstration de notre puissance de feu … »

« Notre puissance de … Oh non. _Nonnonnonnonnon_, pas question ! La dernière fois que j'ai tiré un de ses drones, j'ai failli les tuer, le Général O'Neill et lui ! »

« Carson, tu peux y arriver. Tout est dans la concentration. »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne si bien qu'ils tenaient les commandes à deux.

« Je vais te donner un petit coup de main. »

Elle lui souriait, confiante.

Okay, il pouvait faire ça, pour … pour Rodney.

Et pour Laura (21).

**oOoOo**

L'explosion les surprit tous.

Et pour cause.

Le drone atteignit le bosquet à moins de quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les obligeant à se jeter par terre, pour éviter la déflagration.

John jura entre ses lèvres. Dès qu'ils seraient de retour sur Atlantis, il allait avoir une petite session d'entraînement avec un certain écossais de sa connaissance. Il aurait cru que depuis l'Antarctique, Carson s'était un peu amélioré ! Ceci dit, l'explosion avait eu l'effet escompté.

Une superbe panique régnait autour d'eux.

Sans qu'il ait eu à dire quoique ce soit, John vit Ronon récupérer Rodney. Le satédien avait pris Rodney dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé et courrait vers le Jumper qui venait d'entrer en mode visible. Teyla le suivait de près.

John lança un dernier regard en direction de Servilniya. Un homme se trouvait à ses côtés l'aidant à se relever. Elle se dégagea et l'envoya par terre puis se précipita vers John.

« NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas … »

Mais John ne l'écoutait plus. Il courrait derrière Teyla et atteignit le Jumper en même temps qu'elle.

C'était enfin fini.

**A suivre **(Ah, Ca y'est ! Notre Roro est sorti d'affaire, _quoique_ …)

(21) Personnellement, je ne suis pas CadBeck mais bon comme j'avais commencé avec ce couple, je continue.


	26. Chapter 26

**Merci pour vos reviouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!** Ah, rentrée ... et il pleut ! Alors que ce we j'étais sur plage et qu'on s'est baigné. Marre de ce temps pourri ... bon, je vous ai écris un ptiot chapitre dans le TGV.

**oOoOo**

**26** – Rodney pouvait entendre des bruits autour de lui, des bruits à la fois étranges et familiers, des bruits tour à tour étouffés puis clairs. Des voix, il pouvait aussi entendre des voix, mais pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient c'était autre chose. Bof, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance parce qu'il se reposait, Servilniya avait fini par se calmer et … _Servilniya_ !

« Non ! »

Rodney s'était relevé dans son lit, prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Rodney, du calme ! Tu … vous êtes en sécurité ! _Carson_ !»

La voix était celle de Sheppard mais c'était certainement une hallucination, comme avec Sam, parce que Sheppard était sur Atlantis et que Rodney était seul sur Myrtria, seul et … Une main se posa sur son épaule, et cette fois, il décida de se défendre. Il se roula en boule sur le dos et lança ses pieds en avant. Il y eu un cri, suivi d'un fracas de métal.

« Bon sang Rodney, calmez vous ! Ouille … non, tenez le Colonel ! »

Rodney frappait au hasard, utilisant, ses bras et ses pieds comme armes, ainsi qu'un urinoir et … un _urinoir_ ? Il sentit une étrange torpeur l'envahir au même moment ou son cerveau réalisa enfin qu'il n'était plus sur Myrtria. Il murmura.

« Carson ? »

Une forme se pencha vers lui et lui tapota le bras.

« Ca va aller Rodney, ça va aller … »

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il vit ou entendit avant un long moment.

**oOoOo**

La seconde fois qu'il se réveilla, Rodney se sentait plus calme mais toujours aussi fatigué, et sa vue était floue. Il cligna des yeux, histoire de chasser l'épais brouillard qui se trouvait devant lui, en vain. Il soupira. Une main se posa sur la sienne et il eu du mal à réprimer un mouvement de révulsion. La main se retira immédiatement.

« Hey, Rodney. »

Rodney plissa les yeux.

« Colonel ? »

« Yep, en chair et en os. »

Rodney se cala dans son oreiller et poussa un autre soupir, de soulagement, bruyant le soupir.

« Aha, je vois que mon patient préféré est enfin réveillé. »

Si Rodney ne parvenait pas, loin s'en faut, à distinguer clairement les traits de la personne qui avait rejoint le Colonel Sheppard près de son lit, il avait en revanche immédiatement identifié l'accent écossais.

« Carson … »

« Huhu, il nous reconnaît ! Allelouia ! Bien je vois que nous avons retrouvé toute notre tête. Voyons ce qu'il en est du reste, d'accord ? »

Carson fit ce que les médecins font généralement. Il prit la température de Rodney, vérifia sa tension, ajusta sa perfusion et bien entendu termina par le saint du saint : vérification de la réactivité des pupilles.

Rodney ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsque Carson pointa sa lampe dans ses yeux et il battit la main qui se tenait devant lui avant de se rouler en boule sur le côté, ses bras sur ses yeux.

« Désolé Rodney … »

Rodney grommela quelque chose mais avec son visage enfouit sous ses bras, c'était pratiquement inintelligible, sauf pour Carson qui comprit immédiatement. Un immense sourire apparu sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Tstststststs, Rodney. Il faudrait cesser de me traiter de sorcier Vaudou ou bien je me demande si je ne vais pas tout simplement finir par vous prendre aux mots et vous soigner à grand renfort de sang de coq. »

De nouveau un grommellement et cette fois, Carson éclata de rire sous l'œil stupéfait de Sheppard. Le médecin s'approcha du lit et aida Rodney à se remettre en position assise.

« Oui, oui, oui, des promesses, des promesses … Vous êtes un de mes patients les plus réguliers, en fait si je tenais un cabinet en libéral, vous feriez ma fortune, vous, ainsi que le Colonel ici présent. »

Une fois relevé, Rodney essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir un œil mais grimaça dès que la lumière toucha sa rétine.

« Humm, okay, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Rodney gardez les yeux fermés. Colonel, est-ce que vous pouvez diminuer un peu l'intensité lumineuse s'il vous plaît ? »

Sheppard se leva et disparut de la pièce un moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lumières baissaient dans la partie de l'infirmerie occupée par Rodney. Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, cligna encore une ou deux fois des yeux et finit par les garder ouverts.

**oOoOo**

Rodney écoutait Sheppard babiller. Il n'y avait pas franchement d'autre mot pour décrire l'incessant bavardage, aux thèmes plus futiles les uns que les autres, auquel se livrait le militaire depuis que Rodney était réveillé.

Carson lui avait fait un point très précis de son état de santé. Une fracture de l'os de la joue et un léger traumatisme crânien - d'où son problème de vision - étaient les conséquences les plus fâcheuses de sa rencontre avec Servilniya, ou plus exactement de sa pauvre tentative d'évasion. Une fois encore, Rodney s'en voulait de ne pas avoir montré un peu plus de confiance en ses coéquipiers, non, en ses _amis_ : ils étaient venus le chercher. S'il avait attendu, il ne serait pas dans cet état … quoique avec Servilniya, rien n'était moins sûr. Penser à la myrtrienne le fit frissonner. Rodney se força à se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait Sheppard qui était resté près de lui après le départ de Carson.

« … Et Elisabeth fut, et bien disons, vraiment superbe ! Vous auriez du la voir avec la Reya … »

Rodney ferma les yeux. La Reya. Servilniya. Le jardin ... Il revoyait tout ce qui s'était passé sur Myrtria. Vraiment _tout_. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sheppard avait cessé de parler et le fixait d'un air inquiet.

« Rodney, ça va ? Vous voulez que j'appelle Beckett ? »

« Non, non … » Parler lui faisait un peu mal. Il porta la main à sa joue. Elle était gonflée et la peau était chaude et … Il y toucha. Ouch. Ouais, ça faisait définitivement mal. Une image de Servilniya lui apparu soudain. Servilniya et ses yeux noirs plein de haine, Servilniya qui attrapait ses cheveux et qui lui frappait la tête contre la grille. Rodney agrippa les bords du lit. Il se sentait malade.

Une bassine apparue comme par enchantement devant lui et Rodney perdit la bataille contre la nausée. Après avoir vidé son estomac, il se cala à nouveau dans son oreiller.

« Merci. »

Sa voix était rauque et faiblarde. Comme lui. Une main se posa sur la sienne et cette fois, ce fut la bataille contre ses émotions que Rodney perdit. Il se sentait comme … comme … il n'aurait pas su dire comme quoi mais comme sur Myrtria, il avait envie de pleurer et savait que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'allait pas réussir à contenir ses larmes.

« Rodney … »

Rodney se roula en boule sur le côté, tournant ainsi le dos à Sheppard. Il ne voulait pas que le Colonel le voit ainsi, surtout pas lui. Servilniya avait sans doute raison, il était pathétique, faible, une loque juste bon à … à …

Son cœur s'emballa.

Carson, Elisabeth … John … savaient-ils ce qui s'était passé sur Myrtria ? Devait-il leur dire pour le bébé. _Son_ bébé. Rodney sentit son estomac se contracter à nouveau à la pensée de la manière dont cet enfant avait été conçu. Pouvait-on parler de viol ? Non, sans doute pas mais c'était néanmoins ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait été utilisé, comme un animal, dépossédé de sa liberté de choix, humilié. Non. Ce n'était pas son bébé. Rodney refusait de considérer cette enfant à naître comme la sienne, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Rodney prit sa décision. S'ils ignoraient tous ce qui lui était arrivé sur Myrtria, il ne dirait rien. Il allait se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait été absent près de douze jours, qui savait les dégâts qu'avaient pu faire Kavanaugh en son absence. Voilà, c'était facile en fait, il allait tout oublier.

Myrtria n'avait tout simplement jamais existé.

**A suivre **(huhuhuhu, pauvre Rodney, s'il savait ce que je lui réserve ...)


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Bon, un peu de Johnnytorture (psychologique bien sûr …)

oO Ce chapitre est dédié à **Alhénnor**, je viens de relire « Courbature … » et le passage de pétage de plomb de John m'a donné l'idée d'écrire ce chapitre ! Merci mon Ange à moi pour cette superbe fic …Oo

**oOoOo**

**27 – Quatre jours après le retour de Myrtria**

« Ah vous êtes là … »

Carson entra sur le petit balcon qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de l'infirmerie. Rodney était assis par terre, une couverture sur les épaules, fixant l'océan. Sans regarder le médecin, il poussa un soupir.

« Oui, où donc pensiez vous que j'ai pu m'enfuir, hein ? Et comment ? Par les airs peut-être ? »

« Rodney …. »

« Carson, je vais _bien_ Okay, vous l'avez dit vous-même ce matin, taux de glucose impeccable, tension de jeune fille et … »

« Et vous recouvrez d'un superbe traumatisme crânien et vous êtes couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses qui sont certainement loin d'être insensibles.Rodney, j'aimerais que vous preniez un peu plus soin de vous ! »

Ce type était vraiment incroyable, il se plaignait pour une écharde dans le doigt mais était incapable de se ménager face à quelque chose de sérieux. Carson poursuivit.

« Et l'os de votre joue n'est pas guéri lui non plus. Je voudrais que … »

Rodney se releva.

« Bien, j'ai compris. Je rentre. »

Carson regarda le scientifique rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, le Rodney McKay qu'il connaissait aurait lancé quelques remarques cinglantes, soulignant l'incompétence du staff. Il aurait eu droit à de multiples plaintes et autres gémissements. Cette _obéissance_ soudaine était si peu conforme à McKay que c'était complètement déroutant.

C'est vrai que son état de santé c'était amélioré, mais il était pas lui-même.

Il fallait que Carson en parle à Sheppard : où bien ce dernier parvenait à convaincre Rodney de lui parler de ce qui lui était arrivé, ou bien il l'envoyait droit chez Kate Heightmeyer. Dans tous les cas, Carson ne donnerait pas son feu vert au retour du scientifique dans une équipe active.

Carson jeta un coup d'œil à l'océan, poussa un soupir et rentra à son tour.

**oOoOo**

**Une semaine plus tard …**

« Ca suffit McKay ! Cette fois vous allez me dire ce que …. »

« Vous dire quoi ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire, _Colonel_, à part peut-être ce que je m'escrime à vous répéter depuis des jours, mais sans doute votre cerveau est-il incapable de comprendre des concepts aussi simples … »

_Oulala_. Guerre des Mondes juste devant. Carson accéléra le pas.

Mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise idée. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça ! Il avait parlé à Sheppard de ses inquiétudes concernant Rodney et voilà le résultat. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ces deux là se disputaient sans cesse. Il faut dire que Sheppard s'était montré d'une maladresse rare, prenant de front le canadien pour le forcer à lui dire ce qui était arrivé sur Myrtria.

Carson avait rarement vu Sheppard dans cet état de rage. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son aide avec Rodney, Carson avait presque immédiatement regretté sa décision de lui parler. Sheppard l'avait écouté, les poings et les mâchoires serrés, blême de rage. Une rage à peine contenue qu'il avait relâchée sur Rodney lorsque celui-ci s'était entêté à leur fournir sa sempiternelle réponse de « je vais bien ».

Les cris continuaient à se faire entendre et Carson hâta le pas.

« … alors je vais essayer à nouveau, juste parce que j'aime les challenges : JE VAIS B… »

« … _bien_, oui, oui, je connais la chanson, en fait nous la connaissons tous, même Heightmeyer la connaît. Vous pouvez peut-être abuser la psy de service mais pas moi Rodney, je … »

« _Quoi_, hein, vous _quoi_ ? Vous me connaissez tellement mieux que les autres, c'est ça ? Tellement mieux que moi-même ? Mais pour _qui_ est-ce que vous vous prenez ? »

Carson entra dans le laboratoire. Il aperçu Radek – qui l'avait fait appelé dès l'arrivée du Colonel, sachant sans doute comment l'entrevue des deux monstres sacrés allait tourner – et trois autres scientifiques, tous à la fois gênés et fascinés par le spectacle.

Et c'est à ce moment là que l'impensable se produisit.

**oOo**

John n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'en pouvait plus des images qui se présentaient dans ses cauchemars, des images où Rodney était frappé, battu et … et pire encore. Tout ce que lui avait dit Octavis revenait le hanter et le silence de Rodney ne faisait qu'attiser son imagination. Il n'en pouvait plus de se réveiller en hurlant toutes les nuits. Il se rhabillait à la hâte et fonçait aux quartiers de Rodney puis il restait là devant la porte à écouter, à vérifier que Rodney respirait, qu'il était là …

Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien lui dire ? Lui en voulait-il d'avoir mis tant de temps à venir le récupérer ? Comme avec le Jumper ? Mais il était venu, non, alors quoi, qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ? Non, inutile de se voiler la face, John savait qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé sur Myrtria, il aurait du être plus attentif. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu par cette petite ordure ! Ses poings se refermèrent, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Presque au sang.

Rodney se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive.

Lorsque Carson lui avait demandé d'interroger Rodney sur ce qui s'était passé, John avait pensé « oui, et je lui dirais ce que je ressens pour lui ». Il y avait vraiment cru … que Rodney se livrerait, lui dirait tout. Qu'il lui ferait confiance. Parce qu'il était …

_« …. Mais pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez … »_

Oui, qui était-il pour exiger une telle confiance, pour que Rodney se livre à lui complètement ? Son commandant, son ami, son amant. Tristement, John réalisa qu'il n'était aucun des trois, du moins du point de vue de l'intéressé.

Les yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs mais derrière la défiance, John détectait autre chose. De la douleur. Une terrible souffrance qui consumait le scientifique de l'intérieur et s'ils ne faisaient rien, bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien du Rodney McKay qu'ils connaissaient, du Rodney McKay que John aimait. Et Rodney était responsable lui aussi, comme John, parce qu'il refusait de parler … _responsable, lui aussi_. L'idée était étrange, à la fois horrible et pourtant … John secoua la tête. Non, le coupable c'était lui et lui seul, comment pouvait-il penser une seule minute que Rodney puisse … mais alors pourquoi, se taisait-il ? Qu'avait-il àcacher de si horrible ?

Et quelque chose en John se brisa, comme un élastique qui claque sous la pression, il entendit presque le _clac_ résonner dans sa tête. La rage, la culpabilité, l'impuissance, la peine, la frustration … tous les sentiments que Rodney éveillaient en lui se mêlèrent créant une sorte de maelstrom d'émotions. Les murs autour de lui, les personnes dans le laboratoire, les voix … tout s'effaça, englouti par le trop plein d'émotions. Il se sentait à la fois perdu et détaché, présent et observateur.

Il se vit attraper brusquement Rodney par les épaules.

« Colonel, lâchez moi immédiatement … »

Mais John était incapable d'obéir à cet ordre. Il ne contrôlait pas ce qui se passait. Il sentit qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour des bras de Rodney. L'observateur était incapable de bouger, horrifié par ce qui se passait, mais l'acteur lui, était heureux de sentir la chair sous ses doigts, chaude, vivante.

« Colonel … »

La voix s'était faite un peu plus suppliante. _Stopstopstop_ criait l'esprit de John, _encoreencoreencore_ lui répondait une autre voix si identique à la sienne.

John vit sa main se lever, juste au dessus du visage de Rodney, un visage qui reflétait, quoi, de la peur ? Non, c'était impossible, pourquoi Rodney aurait-il peur de lui ? Pourquoi … et John vit sa main descendre en un arc parfait, presque au ralenti, elle atteignit Rodney en plein visage. Une fois, deux fois … il n'y eu pas de troisième.

Quelqu'un s'était jeté sur lui.

Il se débattit et un autre corps s'ajouta à celui qui le plaquait par terre. Il s'entendit crier, hurler de rage, traiter Rodney de tous les noms, des noms terribles, et il vit le visage de Rodney.

Livide, les yeux bleus embués de larmes, la bouche ouverte en un « o » d'incompréhension, Rodney que Carson avait pris dans ses bras, Rodney qui tomba doucement à genoux, Rodney qui continuait à le fixer, l'air anéanti, dévasté.

John cessa de se débattre, tout redevint calme autour de lui, en lui. Le laboratoire était silencieux et il entendait juste les respirations rapides des hommes qui le maintenaient toujours au sol.

« Rodney, je … je suis … »

« Ca suffit Colonel, je crois que vous en avez assez fait et _dit_ comme ça. »

La voix de Carson était froide et tranchante. John avait l'impression que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas réel, sûrement il s'agissait encore d'un de ses cauchemars, _par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas vrai_ …

Mais sa prière ne fut pas entendue.

Carson avait du appeler des renforts parce que deux infirmiers entrèrent dans le labo, précédés du Major Lorne et de deux Marines.

« Colonel.»

La voix de Lorne était glaciale et elle termina de réveiller John complètement. Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Radek et l'autre scientifique qui l'avaient immobilisé, s'écartèrent. John se releva. Il pouvait entendre Carson parler à Rodney, sa voix rassurante et douce, un peu comme celle d'un parent avec son enfant. Rodney était toujours silencieux. John savait qu'il pleurait, ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots, mais il ne faisait aucun bruit.

Et John fut soudain pris d'un étourdissement et dut se retenir à l'une des tables pour ne pas tomber.

« Colonel ? »

Cette fois la voix de Lorne était inquiète. John écarta violemment la main de son subordonné et quitta la pièce en trombe. Il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait frappé Rodney et ce faisant, il avait achevé ce que son séjour sur Myrtria avait entamé, il l'avait détruit aussi sûrement que s'il avait utilisé son 9mm.

**A suivre **(Ouais, bon, y avait aussi un peu de Rodneytorture … et ça va pas s'améliorer, mouahahahahahaha !)


	28. Chapter 28

**Merci pour vos coms !** Hu, je crois que ffnet est tout mort, je reçois rien : ni alert, ni reviews, le vide sidéral, j'ai eu peur que personne n'aime le dernier chapitre mais je suis venue sur le site et j'ai vu vos petites reviews (j'aime pas ffnet tout cassé mais je vous aime _vous_ !)

**oOoOo**

**28** – « Alors ? »

Carson releva la tête et adressa un petit sourire las à Elisabeth, puis toujours silencieusement, il lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux entrés, Carson prit place derrière son bureau et Elisabeth s'installa dans la chaise qui se trouvait devant celui-ci. Carson poussa un soupir.

« C'est si grave que ça ? »

Carson jeta un regard noir à Elisabeth qui regretta sa maladresse.

« Elisabeth, Rodney est tellement choqué par ce qui s'est passé qu'il refuse de parler, il est pratiquement catatonique ! Kate est inquiète elle aussi.»

Carson se passa la main dans les cheveux et poussa un nouveau soupir, avant de se laisser aller dans son large fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire … »

Elisabeth resta silencieuse. C'était vraiment la question à un million ! Aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi faire.

« Et le Colonel ? »

Carson se redressa.

« J'ai du faire intervenir les Marines. Il a essayé de forcer la porte de l'infirmerie, arguant, non, _hurlant_, qu'il devait le voir, lui parler, lui expliquer… Tu parles, comme s'il y avait quoique que ce soit à expliquer! »

« Euh, je ne sais pas, peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, en fait … »

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! Elisabeth, il était comme fou, enragé, il s'est mis à le frapper et c'était comme … comme sur cette affreuse planète ! Seulement cette fois, c'était un des nôtres qui se comportait comme une bête sauvage, un de ceux sensés nous protéger, _le_ protéger, un homme qui prétend aimer Rodney, rien que ça ! »

Il était furieux et se leva, puis fit le tour du bureau et s'arrêta devant la porte, tournant le dos à Elisabeth.

« Vous n'étiez pas là Elisabeth, pas là lorsque Rodney s'est effondré, pas là pour entendre les horreurs qu'il lui a lancé au visage … »

Elisabeth se tut. Elle savait. Radek lui avait fait un rapport très précis de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qui avait été dit et de ce qui avait été insinué.

« Je ne veux pas du Colonel Sheppard près de Rodney pour le moment, en fait je ne veux pas de lui dans mon infirmerie non plus. » Carson ricana. « Je dois dire que je préférerais ne pas le voir non plus à la cafétéria ou ailleurs dans Atlantis en fait, pas sûr que je pourrais rester _cordial_. »

Elisabeth se leva à son tour et le rejoignit devant la porte. Elle lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

« Je comprends Carson ... »

« Je croyais qu'il l'aimait … Je ne comprends pas, comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? »

Elisabeth secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas Carson, je ne sais pas. »

Elisabeth était heureuse de ne pas être la seule à connaître le secret de John. Elle ne se rappelait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés tous les deux, Carson et elle, à parler de ça mais c'était sorti, tout simplement. Et cela rendait ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire encore plus horrible

**oOoOo**

Rodney était réveillé. Il écoutait les bruits de l'infirmerie autour de lui. Le bavardage des infirmières, qui murmuraient croyant qu'il dormait, les cliquetis et autres bruits incessants provenant du matériel médical et le _boumboum_ de son propre cœur.

Il était roulé en boule, sur le côté, la tête tournée vers le mur. Carson l'avait installé là parce qu'il serait au calme. _Au calme_ … Rodney ne voulait pas être au calme. Etre au calme signifiait qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une seule chose, ce qui s'était passé dans la laboratoire, et il ne voulait plus y penser, il voulait chasser de son esprit les images et les sons de cette scène. Seulement, il était au calme, et son cerveau, ce foutu cerveau qui ne savait pas ce qu'être au calme signifiait, se repassait les évènements, encore et encore.

Rodney voyait John changer, ses traits se déformer sous la colère, il sentait encore ses doigts se resserrer sur ses bras. Instinctivement, il se massa l'avant bras. Il savait qu'il y avait des bleus, des bleus formant l'empreinte d'une main.

Et puis, il y avait eu la gifle, les gifles. Comme Servilniya. Sheppard ne lui avait pas donné de coup de poing, non, il l'avait giflé, juste ça, comme s'il ne valait pas la peine de se faire mal, d'être traité comme un homme. On ne giflait pas un homme, non ? Des gifles. De simples gifles.

Et il y avait eu les insultes. Rodney ferma les yeux, les paupières serrées à s'en faire mal.

_Putain ! Sale traînée_ …

Des larmes, perlèrent à ses paupières. Ces mots lancés avec rage, presque avec haine, avaient été plus douloureux que les coups, parce que ça signifiait que John savait ce qui s'était passé, qu'il savait ce que Rodney avait fait … non, ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait rien fait, c'était _elles_, elles qui lui avaient fait ça, il n'avait rien demandé, rien …

_C'était comment, hein, comment ? Tu as aimé ça, dit ?_ _Réponds_ ! …

Les mots revenaient tous, déferlant sur lui comme un tsunami. Rodney suffoquait sous le poids de leur signification … non, non, non, John, et les autres, ils ne pouvaient pas penser qu'il avait … mais il avait éprouvé du plaisir, au moins la première fois, non ?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été marqué au fer rouge par ce que ces femmes lui avaient fait, qu'il en portait la cicatrice, dans sa chair mais aussi dans son âme. Il poussa un petit ricanement. Son âme … qui aurait cru que le docteur McKay en avait une, hein ?

Son âme … c'était ce que Servilniya avait voulu détruire chez lui, comme chez tous les autres hommes qui se trouvaient en sa compagnie, Lyokomis avait il eu une âme un jour ? Et Lustiac ? Avaient-ils été autre chose que des jouets entre les mains d'enfants gâtés, des enfants qui cassaient, qui détruisaient … Des _enfants_ …

Rodney eu soudain une autre vision. Celle d'un ventre arrondi. Le ventre qui portait … _son_ enfant. Encore une autre cicatrice, vivante celle-ci.

Il avait voulu oublier, tout effacer de sa mémoire mais il s'était trompé, on ne fait pas disparaître les monstres juste en fermant les yeux, ils continuent à vous poursuivre et à vous hanter dans vos rêves, jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de rouvrir les yeux pour les affronter.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

**A suivre **(bon, voilà, Roro est de nouveau gonflé à bloc, reste à savoir ce qu'il va faire exactement, mais vous en avez peut-être une petite idée …)


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci pour vos reviews !** FFnet est toujours cassé mais qu'à cela ne tienne, voici un autre chapitre.

J'ai lu avec bcp d'attention vos reviews et je constate que le pétage de plomb de John n'est pas super, super bien passé, ce qui me met un peu bcp dans la mierda (si), va pourtant falloir que je les rabiboche nos deux zozios ... bof, pas grave, moi j'aime bien les challenges !

Oh, et je repars en we (oui je sais j'abuse ...) alors pas d'update avant un petit moment.

**oOoOo**

**29** – Rodney était enfin sorti de l'infirmerie. Il lui avait fallu rejouer Conversation avec un vampire, alias Heightmeyer. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Kate, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui.

En fait, elle ne lui avait jamais été très utile par le passé, alors, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait. Et puis, elle avait un handicap, c'était une _femme_ et franchement, Rodney ne se sentait pas prêt à se confier à une femme pour le moment, même être en compagnie de Teyla le mettait mal à l'aise, alors …

Il entra dans ses quartiers, posa ses affaires sur son bureau et s'assit sur son lit. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Le mieux serait sans doute de tout dire à Elisabeth, de lui dire pour Servilniya et pour l'enfant. Accepterait-elle de retourner sur Myrtria ? L'idée de devoir remettre les pieds sur cette planète le fit frissonner. De toute manière que pourrait-il faire une fois là-bas, demander la garde partagée ? Ridicule. Il soupira et se leva.

Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : il s'était trompé. Sur Sheppard. Il ricana ? Yep, tu parles d'une erreur, monstrueuse l'erreur. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que le Colonel Sheppard, le bien pensant, l'homme parfait, pourrait être un jour intéressé par lui. Pas grave … ce n'était pas la première fois que son cœur s'emballait, pas la première fois qu'il saignait non plus. Il y avait plus important.

Parce qu'il s'était aussi trompé sur autre chose. Son âme n'avait pas été détruite, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle se trouvait sur Myrtria et il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour la récupérer.

Avec ou sans l'aide d'Elisabeth.

**oOoOo**

**Deux mois plus tard …**

« Atlantis, relevez l'iris et tenez vous prêt à le refermer en quatrième vitesse, nous arrivons !»

Elisabeth se tourna vers le technicien qui se trouvait aux commandes du DHD et donna l'ordre de relever l'iris, puis elle demanda une équipe médicale. Mieux valait être prudente.

L'alarme résonnait dans la salle de commande et dès que l'iris fut relevé des décharges laser passèrent la porte. Les gardes se mirent aussitôt à couvert. Teyla passa la première, soutenant Ronon, puis le Colonel Sheppard. Ce dernier exécuta une superbe roulade pour éviter un dernier coup.

« Wow ! C'était moins une ! »

Elisabeth dévala l'escalier et arriva au pied de la porte au même moment que l'équipe médicale.

« Colonel que s'est il passé, c'est la troisième fois rien que ce mois ci ? »

Elisabeth était inquiète. Ils avaient déjà connu une situation identique, tout au début de leur présence sur Atlantis et avaient été amenés à soupçonner Teyla d'être une espionne à la solde des wraith, alors qu'en fait ces derniers les avaient utilisés, son père et elle, pour repérer des porteurs du gène ancien (22).

John se releva et épousseta son treillis, tout en calant son P-90 contre son épaule. Il regarda l'équipe de Beckett emmener Ronon, blessé à la jambe, vers l'infirmerie.

« Ces types nous sont tombés dessus dans une des auberges du village. »

Elisabeth soupira.

« Okay, débriefing dans une heure. Rejoignez l'infirmerie que Beckett vous examine. »

« Oui, M'dame. »

Elisabeth regardait John s'éloigner lorsque son communicateur radio grésilla.

« Weir ? »

_/Elisabeth ? J'ai entendu l'alarme, ils vont bien /_

Elisabeth sourit en remontant les marches.

« Oui, Rodney, ils vont bien. Ronon s'est blessé à la jambe mais je crois qu'il en faisait un peu trop, histoire de pouvoir se reposer sur Teyla, sans doute. »

_/Bien, bien … /_

La voix était soulagée mais Elisabeth pouvait détecter une légère trace d'angoisse dans le ton.

« Rodney, ils vont bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

/_Non, non, bien sûr que je ne m'en fais pas, c'est juste que … ce n'est pas la troisième fois ce mois ci qu'ils reviennent en urgence ?_/

Oups, que dire, que dire … Mentir ? Va pour le mensonge.

« Euh oui, en effet. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un … » Elle détestait mentir, elle n'avait aucune imagination. Un méchant, il lui fallait un méchant, là, maintenant, Oh, oui, bien sûr, était-elle donc bête. « Un mouvement génii rebelle qui tente d'obtenir du C4 pour renverser le gouvernement de Cowen. »

_/Oh. Et bien sûr, ces paramilitaires néonazis s'en prennent à nous ; à croire qu'ils nous prennent pour une sorte de supermarché à armes de destruction massive. /_

« Euh, en effet, en effet … mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont pas quelques géniis désorganisés qui font peur au Colonel. »

Silence.

Reoups. Quant apprendrait-elle à contrôler ce qu'elle disait ! Et dire qu'elle avait été diplomate pendant des années, encore heureux qu'elle avait été plus adroite face à des rebelles armés jusqu'au dents qu'à un certain astrophysicien, sinon, il y aurait eu plus de déclaration de guerres que de traités de paix à mettre à son compte. Ceci dit, elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait lorsque l'astrophysicien en question découvrirait qu'on lui avait menti. Une explosion aux dimensions galactiques sans aucun doute … elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé le silence s'installer un peu trop longtemps.

« Euh, Rodney, je vais devoir vous laisser, J'ai deux réunions et le débriefing de SGA1 en attente … »

_/Oui, oui bien sûr. Je vous vois demain matin pour la préparation de la mission avec l'équipe du Major Lorne./_

« A demain Rodney. »

**oOoOo**

« NON ! Il n'en est pas question ! Mais avez-vous entendu ce que je viens de vous dire Elisabeth : j'ignore qui sont ces types mais ils en ont après Rodney, alors pas question qu'il participe à cette mission, qu'il reste donc ici, ce ne sont pas les gadgets qui manquent pour faire mumuse ! »

Elisabeth soupira. Les trois membres de SGA1 étaient là, Ronon avec un superbe plâtre en raison d'un tibia fracturé. Et leurs rapports étaient le même. Quelle que soit l'identité des hommes qui les avaient attaqués tour à tour sur Cartagia, Luciatre et Kelrenn, de paisibles planètes avec lesquelles Atlantis étaient en contact pour des échanges commerciaux, ils en avaient après une seule chose : le docteur Rodney McKay.

« Ces hommes sont des mercenaires Elisabeth, et des bons. J'ignore qui les paye mais je compte bien le découvrir, en attendant, il est impératif que McKay reste sur Atlantis. »

Oui, bien sûr, John avait raison, mais l'expliquer à l'intéressé allait être une sacrée paire de manche. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, John repris.

« Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire qu'il s'agit de ma décision en tant que responsable des équipes militaires et que je ne souhaite pas prendre le risque avec la vie de civils, même s'ils ont son expérience du terrain. En fait, le plus simple est de stopper d'envoyer des civils à travers la Porte, tout simplement, du moins pendant un petit moment. »

Elisabeth observa John. Il était pâle, avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait changé depuis … depuis cette terrible altercation. Depuis que Rodney ne faisait plus partie de son équipe. Non, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête, depuis que Rodney ne faisait plus partie de sa vie tout court.

Elle savait que les deux hommesne se voyaient plus sauf lorsque c'était inévitable comme lors de réunions interservices, et encore, Rodney déléguait souvent ces missions à Radek. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient plus et Elisabeth devait bien avouer qu'elle avait du mal à blâmer Rodney. Mais elle voyait aussi John souffrir en silence. Il avait accepté la décision de Rodney sans argumenter et elle se demandait si cela n'avait pas été une erreur, s'il avait montré à Rodney qu'il le voulait dans son équipe, envers et contre tout, lui et aucun autre scientifique, peut-être ce dernier aurait-il compris … compris quoi ? Que John l'aimait ? Il fallait quand même avouer qu'il avait eu une étrange manière de le montrer.

Kate lui avait expliqué que le comportement de John pouvait avoir été un mouvement d'autodéfense … autodéfense … contre quoi ? C'est lui qui avait attaqué Rodney, non ? Autodéfense contre lui-même lui avait répliqué Kate, pour éviter de dériver, de se laisser emporter par ses émotions, de se perdre. _Nous avons deux victimes ici, Elisabeth, Rodney et le Colonel_. Oui, peut-être … Elle soupira.

« Bien, nous allons suspendre les explorations … »

« Pas nécessairement toutes, Docteur" répondit Teyla. "Je pense que le danger vient essentiellement de celles qui ont un lien commercial avec Atlantis. »

« Okay, donc, plus de missions sur les planètes que nous avons déjà explorées et Rodney reste sur Atlantis. Une idée de la manière de procéder pour trouver qui est derrière tout ça ? »

« Teyla et moi, allons prendre contact avec de vieux amis à elles, des 007 intergalactiques. »

Teyla haussa les sourcils.

« Des … 007 ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

John sourit à la jeune athosienne.

« Aaaah, ça, c'est quelque chose que je peux vous faire découvrir dès ce soir, devant un bon bol de pocorn et des … »

« Pizzas ? »

Le Colonel se tourna vers Ronon qui avait parlé.

« Et des pizzas, no problem. »

Elisabeth les regarda descendre les marches menant aux quartiers d'habitation. Ellemit en route son communicateur radio,prit une large inspiration et se lança.

« Rodney ? Est-ce que je pourrais vous voir quelques instants … »

**A suivre **(Mais qui c'est qui veut notre Roro, hein, qui ? Enfin, à part moi et les membres de la FFFDH !)


	30. Chapter 30

**Merci mesdemoiselles !** Aaaaah, FFnet n'est plus cassé (jusqu'à la prochaine fois, LOL)

**oOoOo**

**30** – Rodney marchait dans un long couloir. Il y avait des torches sur les murs et des tapisseries. Il s'approcha de l'une d'elles et toucha le tissu, il était doux, un peu comme du nubuck, et noir. Aucun dessin n'ornait les tapisseries. Qui s'amuserait à tendre des morceaux de tissus noirs sur les murs ? Il continua son chemin et passa plusieurs pièces, toutes vides et le long des murs, il y avait toujours ses immenses tapisseries noires. Il frissonna puis soudain s'arrêta. Là, ça recommençait … le bruit qu'il avait entendu, le bruit qui l'attirait dans ses couloirs et dont il cherchait désespérément la source.

On aurait dit un gémissement, ou un pleur, parfois un cri, presque inhumain. Rodney ignorait ce que c'était mais il se sentait attiré par ce bruit, il n'avait pas peur, ce qui en soit lui paraissait curieux, anormal. Il aurait _du_ avoir peur, n'avait on pas peur de l'inconnu ? A moins bien entendu, que ce ne soit pas le cas, que ce cri ne soit pas inconnu … sauf que cela n'avait aucun sens.

Le cri, plaintif, repris et Rodney s'engouffra dans une nouvelle pièce, vide comme les autres, noire comme les autres … ses frissons augmentèrent et il eut un étourdissement. Il s'appuya contre le mur et poussa un cri d'effroi. Le mur était mou. Il écarta la tapisserie et, la main tremblante, retenta l'expérience. C'était chaud et mou comme …

Le cri retentit une fois encore, le faisant sursauter.

Là, vers la gauche, il était sûr qu'il était proche. Oubliant le mur, il sortit en courant de la pièce et longea un autre couloir. Le cri était plus fort. Il était proche, il le savait, il le sentait et il se mit à courir. Il parvint enfin au bout du couloir. Il y avait une porte devant lui, la première qu'il voyait dans cet étrange endroit. Lentement, il tendit la main vers la poignée puis la tourna et …

_« Rodney … »_

… fermée. Il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces, puis à frapper de ses deux poings sur la porte. De l'autre côté, les cris étaient devenus des hurlements, perçants, déchirants. Rodney se mit à hurler lui aussi …

_« RODNEY ! »_

**oOoOo**

Et Rodney se réveilla en sursaut, tombant presque de son lit.

/_Rodney, kruci ! Ca fait vingt minutes que nous vous attendons pour le débriefing et si vous n'êtes pas là dans cinq minutes, je crois que je vais devoir frapper Kavanaugh, ce hloupý prétend que_ …/ (23)

Rodney soupira. Il se passa la main sur les yeux et fixa l'intercom qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. La voix de Radek continuait de filtrer et plus Rodney tardait à répondre, plus le langage se faisait fleuri et incompréhensible. Rodney finit par se résoudre à répondre.

« Oui, Radek j'arrive. Donnez moi, disons, dix minutes, Okay ? »

Radek n'était pas ravi de devoir encore attendre et lui fit savoir. Rodney finit par couper tout bonnement le contact. Il serait bien temps d'affronter ses charmants collègues. Il se leva et retomba lourdement sur son lit, pris d'un étourdissement. Génial. Il ferma les yeux un moment puis retenta l'expérience et cette fois resta debout. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse un peu plus attention, son hypoglycémie lui jouait des tours en ce moment.

Il prit sa douche, et resta plus longtemps que d'habitude sous l'eau, comme incapable d'émerger complètement. Il finit par avoir l'air à peu près d'un être humain et s'habilla. C'est au moment de passer sa montre qu'il eut un sursaut.

Il avait été persuadé que Radek faisait du zèle à propos de la réunion, à cause de Kavanaugh – ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se sentir, encore que Rodney se demandait qui pouvait apprécier Kavanaugh sans avoir un sérieux problème, bref, Zelenka perdait son calme pourtant olympien assez rapidement – mais en fait c'était tout bonnement Rodney qui était en retard. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil, fait qui ne lui arrivait jamais, enfin, pas depuis ce jour funeste en sixième, où il avait raté l'examen sportif d'entrée dans l'équipe d'échec. Il devait être plus fatigué encore qu'il le croyait.

Rodney soupira, récupéra son ordinateur portable et trottina jusqu'au transporteur le plus proche.

**oOoOo**

Rodney avait la migraine du siècle. Sans doute à force d'écouter Zelenka et Kavanaugh se lancer des piques depuis deux bonnes heures. Et puis, qui avait réglé les lumières dans cette salle de réunion, on était pas au cirque bon sang, alors pourquoi étaient elle aussi fortes ! Il allait devoir en parler à la maintenance, mais pour le moment …

« CA SUFFIT ! Je crois que vous n'êtes manifestement pas capables ni l'un ni l'autre de trancher donc, je vais devoir le faire, » Rodney soupira. « J'ai l'impression d'être dans la cour de récré et d'entendre « moi m'sieur, moi ! ». Okay, Kavanaugh, votre équipe travaillera sur le système de désalinisation et … » Rodney pointa un doigt autoritaire en l'air stoppant net les récriminations de Kavanaugh. « Et la votre Radek, se penchera sur les niveaux 5 et 6, je veux une complète estimation de leur viabilité nous allons … »

Rodney passa une bonne vingtaine de minutes à expliquer ce qu'il attendait de chacun des membres de son équipe, puis il passa aux questions. Il essaya de rester concentré mais sa migraine avait juste empiré et puis aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle passa.

Et le cri retentit.

Non, pas un cri, un appel. _L_'appel.

Rodney essaya de lutter contre lui, de rester conscient. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas en public. Mais ce fut peine perdue.

« Rodney ? Rodney ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix de Radek était étrange, déformée, avec une sorte de résonance, comme si elle venait de loin. Rodney aurait voulu lui répondre, vraiment, mais il n'était déjà plus là.

**oOoOo**

Le couloir était faiblement éclairé, les tentures flottaient au vent, rappelant les ailes noires et lustrées d'oiseaux de nuit. Cette fois Rodney couru droit vers la porte.

Il savait que c'était derrière cette porte que se trouvait la réponse … encore qu'il ignorait quelle était la question. Cette pensée ne l'arrêta pas. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait plus peur. Il ralentit en arrivant dans le petit couloir menant à un cul de sac.

La porte se trouvait juste devant lui.

Comme les fois précédentes, il posa la main sur la poignée et tourna …

**oOoOo**

Rodney fut réveillé par le son de plusieurs voix. Des voix en colère, ou plus exactement, une voix en colère.

« Non. Je suis désolé Colonel, mais je doute que Rodney souhaite votre présence ici lorsqu'il se réveillera, donc je vais vous demander de bien vouloir …

« Merde ! Mais dites moi au moins ce qu'il a ! »

« Je suis son médecin et à ce titre, je suis tenu au secret professionnel, par ailleurs … »

« Secret professionnel ? Ca ne vous gênait pas autant que ça _avant_ ! »

« _Avant_, Colonel, Rodney était dans votre équipe et je ne vous ai jamais fourni que les informations nécessaires à la réalisation des missions d'exploration, dans les meilleures conditions, c'est-à-dire dans les meilleures conditions de sécurité. Maintenant, sortez avant que … »

Rodney ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu qu'ils s'en aillent tous les deux, Sheppard _et_ Carson. Il était encore secoué par le rêve … un rêve qu'il faisait toutes les nuits.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie ? Il se rappelait de la réunion puis … puis le rêve et cette fois, cette fois il était presque sûr qu'il aurait réussi à ouvrir la porte.

Carson et Sheppard étaient toujours en train de discuter, si on pouvait appeler ça une discussion. Carson avait raison, Rodney ne voulait pas voir Sheppard, il aurait voulu oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Ne plus participer à des missions avait été un choc mais aussi une délivrance. Il lui aurait été impossible de continuer. Il mentirait en disant que ça ne lui manquait pas mais c'était le prix à payer pour … pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait perdu ? Non, on ne perd pas ce que l'on a jamais eu, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, c'était pire parce que ce jour là, Sheppard avait détruit deux choses : leur amitié et leur chance de la voir évoluer un jour vers autre chose.

Et donc, exit Sheppard, le coéquipier, l'ami et l'amant potentiel, exit la découverte, exit … sa vie. Et c'est à ce moment là que les rêves ont commencé. Rodney ignorait leur signification mais lorsqu'il se levait le matin, il n'attendait que cela : le moment où il pourrait se recoucher et reprendre sa quête, reprendre là où le rêve avait stoppé. Revenir devant la porte, poser sa main sur la poignée et … Il soupira.

Le rêve avait pris une telle intensité, une telle importance qu'il lui arrivait parfois de s'endormir en pleine journée, et il se réveillait, le nez sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Quelque chose lui disait que cette fois, il avait eu un petit épisode tout éveillé.

« Rodney ? »

Rodney leva les yeux.

« Carson … »

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Sheppard avait disparu.

Le médecin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se posta juste devant le lit.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Vous pouvez peut-être m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ce matin ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vous le médecin, à vous de me le dire ! »

Carson poussa un soupir.

« Rodney, vos résultats m'inquiètent un peu. »

Silence.

« Rodney ? »

« Quoi. »

« Rodney … »

Cette fois Carson avait grogné, rappelant un peu Ronon dans ses bons jours. Rodney sourit à cette pensée.

« Vous pouvez peut-être me dire ce qu'il y a d'aussi drôle, parce que ce que j'ai entre le mains ne ressemble franchement pas à une histoire drôle ! »

Oula, cette fois, Carson avait pris le ton d'Elisabeth, celui qui signifiait « gare ! ».

« Je suis, disons, un peu fatigué c'est tout. Rien de grave, quelques vitamines et … »

« Rodney, des vitamines ne suffiront pas. »

Cette fois Rodney leva les yeux vers Carson. Ce dernier le fixait, l'air à la fois sérieux et triste. _Triste_ ? Juste pour un petit peu d'hypoglycémie ? A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose, mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

**A suivre **(bah, si c'est possible vu que c'est moi qui écris l'histoire et que j'aime la Rodneytorture … bon, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Que signifie ce rêve ? Qu'est-ce qui inquiète autant Carsoninouchet ? La suite au prochain chapitre …)

(23) Respectivement, Zut et Idiot en tchèque.


	31. Chapter 31

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews et bravo pour la perspicacité de certaines ...**

**oOoOo**

**31** – Rodney fixait le plafond de ses quartiers. Il était allongé sur son lit, ses bras le long de son corps. Il ne bougeait pas. Ce que lui avait dit Carson tournait et tournait dans sa tête.

Il allait mourir. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il était en train de mourir, les pertes de connaissance, la fatigue n'étaient que les premiers signes de la dégénérescence de son corps. Plaquettes en chute libre, globules rouges aux abonnés absents, et tout le reste qu'il n'avait pas retenu. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment là de la conversation, Rodney n'écoutait déjà plus vraiment Carson.

Il allait mourir, comme ça, sans explication, sans raison. Carson était incapable d'expliquer ce qui arrivait. Il avait voulu le garder en observation, pour faire des examens, des recherches. Et Rodney avait dit non. Bizarre … En temps normal, Rodney aurait paniqué, insisté pour que tout soit fait, il aurait même fait appel à Chaya ! Mais là, il acceptait, non, ce n'était pas ça, il savait qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Malgré les preuves, malgré les signes, il savait. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur.

Ce qui lui arrivait avait forcément un lien avec Myrtria, avec Servilniya, avec … Il ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait rien dit à Carson. Rien dit à personne. Rien dit sur la grossesse de Servilniya, rien dit sur son rôle dans cette grossesse. Grâce à Sheppard, tout le monde savait qu'il avait couché avec cette folle, mais ils ignoraient qu'elle portait son enfant, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle avait utilisé son énergie pour accélérer sa grossesse.

Rodney poussa un soupir et se leva. Il ouvrit son armoire, se baissa et sortit une petite caisse. Il se rassit et posa la caisse sur ses genoux puis l'ouvrit et en tira un ballot chiffonné. Un ballot bleu. Il caressa un moment le tissu et sourit. Il se rappelait du jour où Lyokomis lui avait offert la chemise dont il s'était servi pour emballer ces « armes ». Il défit le nœud du ballot et étala son contenu sur ses genoux : morceaux de verre colorés, pique à cheveux tordus et … Rodney fronça les sourcils, un journal, celui qu'il avait trouvé dans ses quartiers sur Myrtria. Il ne se rappelait plus l'avoir récupéré mais apparemment il l'avait fait.

Il referma le ballot et le remis dans la caisse puis ouvrit le journal. Il était difficile de dire si c'était la même personne qui avait écrit tout du long, l'écriture était différente vers la fin, tremblantes, les phrases de travers, les dernières pages ne contenaient plus que quelques mots.

Rodney se leva et s'installa à son bureau. Carson l'avait relevé de ses fonctions, du moins pour quelques jours et curieusement, il se fichait de savoir qui allait reprendre sa suite. Il proposerait bien sûr que ce soit Zelenka.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, brancha son scanner et mit en route son logiciel de traduction Ancien/Anglais. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il trouverait une réponse à ses questions dans ce journal.

Et il savait qu'il devait faire vite.

**oOoOo**

**Le lendemain**

« C'est … mais … c'est impossible ! Il allait bien lorsque vous l'avez examiné au retour de Myrtria alors comment … »

Carson soupira. Il avait organisé cette réunion en urgence, juste Elisabeth, Sheppard et lui. Elisabeth était effondré et Sheppard … Sheppard feignait l'indifférence, mais Carson s'attendait à le voir exploser d'ici peu.

« Oui, je sais mais … d'après les premiers examens, il est clair que la dégénérescence des cellules dates de son retour, et elle s'accélère, bientôt … » Il secoua la tête. Bientôt, Rodney serait trop faible pour marcher, pour respirer … « J'ignore quelle est l'origine de … bon sang ! Tous ces organes sont atteints, ses os, ses poumons, ses globules blancs, aucune cellule n'y a échappé ! »

Sheppard se leva et sorti de la salle de réunion, sans les regarder.

« John ! »

« Laissez le Elisabeth. »

Elle se tourna vers Carson et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège.

« Carson, nous ne pouvons pas perdre Rodney, pas comme ça, si brutalement, si … si … injustement ! Nous ne pouvons pas les perdre tous les deux ! »

Carson haussa un sourcil.

« _Les_ perdre, Elisabeth ? »

« Oh, Carson, arrêtez deux minutes de vous voilez la face ! Je sais que vous êtes encore en colère contre John mais ce n'est pas nous que cela regarde, c'est eux, et oui, je dit que si nous perdons Rodney, nous perdrons aussi John … J'ai presque peur que nous l'ayons déjà perdu en fait. » Elle eut un petit rire triste. « J'ai peur que nous les ayons déjà perdus tous les deux … aussi irrémédiablement que s'ils étaient morts. »

**oOoOo**

John sortit de la salle de réunion dans un état second, il passa devant les gens, les couloirs, les baies vitrées, comme un fantôme.

Rodney allait mourir.

Il aurait pu supporter l'indifférence que celui-ci lui prodiguait, il l'avait méritée, tant qu'il pouvait le voir, entendre le son de sa voix, voir ses mains si expressives, si vivantes des mains qui bientôt … non, c'était impossible.

Il arriva devant ses quartiers mais ne s'arrêta pas, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, à l'arrêt vous êtes mort, et la seule idée de la mort … alors, il continua, passa par les quartiers résidentiels, et se retrouva sous les arcades. Des arcades qu'il avait découvertes lors de leur petite mésaventure avec les Géniis et la tempête, des arcades qu'il utilisait désormais pour courir, pour s'entraîner avec Ronon (24).

Il hâta le pas, puis se mit à courir, doucement d'abord, puis plus vite. Il sentait son sang affluer vers son cœur pomper le précieux oxygène qui le maintenait en vie, oxygène qui bientôt manquerait à Rodney. Carson leur avait dit que ce serait sans doute ses poumons qui lâcheraient en premier. Il accéléra et arriva, en sueur, au bout de l'arcade, il se retourna et repris sa course. Une fois, deux fois … à bout de souffle, il finit par s'effondrer par terre, à genoux. Il frappa du poing sur le sol, de rage.

Rodney allait mourir. Il allait mourir et John resterait seul. Seul avec ses souvenirs, seul avec l'image du visage de Rodney ravagé par la douleur le jour où John lui avait dit ces choses horribles. John poussa un cri de rage, se releva et reprit sa course.

Son cœur allait sans doute lâcher mais quelle importance, il avait déjà explosé ce jour funeste. John survivait depuis ce jour, juste assez pour fonctionner, juste assez pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, pour protéger Rodney. Mais ce n'avait pas été suffisant.

Comme sur Myrtria, il avait échoué et Rodney allait payer pour son incompétence.

**TBC** (pov Johnny … bon, je vais essayer de le faire remonter dans votre estime dans les prochains chapitres)


	32. Chapter 32

**Merci pour vos reviews!** Cette fic est presque finie, je dirais encore une petite dizaine de chapitres, et encore, peut-être moins. Après réflexion, j'opte pour la réconciliation John-Rodney mais ce ne sera pas "tout est rose et bleu dans la galaxie de pégase", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Oh, et je pars encore en WE (oui, je sais j'abuse ...) donc, pas d'update avant un moment. Biz à toute !

**oOoOo**

**32 – Une semaine plus tard**

Rodney soupira et avala d'une traite la bonne demi douzaine de pilules que lui avait prescrit Carson, des pilules contre les nausées, contre la douleur, contre … à peu près tout en fait, sauf l'essentiel : pas de petites pilule miracle contre la mort certaine.

Rodney se leva et se prépara. Il avait une réunion avec Zelenka et après … après, il avait un autre rendez-vous important. Il se préparait depuis plusieurs jours et si ses calculs étaient bons, et bien entendu, il ne pouvait guère en être autrement, se serait pour ce soir. Il disposerait de moins de trois minutes pour mener à bien son projet, la fenêtre était serrée mais c'était possible.

Sauf si Sheppard s'en mêlait.

Sheppard … Rodney poussa un autre soupir.

Evidemment, presque tout le monde savait sur Atlantis qu'il était malade, quelques uns, comme Radek savait qu'il allait … bref, Sheppard était au courant lui aussi. Il n'était pas venu lui jouer la scène du pardon suprême ce dont Rodney lui était reconnaissant, il ne croyait pas qu'il aurait eu le courage de voir Sheppard lui demander pardon de la sorte. C'était un peu trop facile, et Rodney n'aimait pas la facilité. Mais Sheppard n'avait pas changé son comportement, ils ne se parlaient toujours pas, enfin, pas vraiment, mais en revanche, ils se voyaient tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jours en fait. Sheppard le suivait partout, ou bien il le précédait, difficile à dire, quoiqu'il en soit, si Rodney était dans le hangar à Jumper, Sheppard y était, idem pour la salle de contrôle, voir les labo de recherche. Oh, il avait toujours une bonne excuse pour être là mais Rodney n'était pas dupe, et puis, il était un scientifique, il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Tant pis, il allait devoir semer cet empêcheur de tourner en rond.

**oOoOo**

John surveillait Rodney de près. Au début, ç'avait juste été pour sa sécurité, si jamais il avait un malaise, John pourrait prévenir rapidement Carson et puis, les paroles d'Octavis lui étaient revenues, notamment celles concernant le taux de suicide chez les Portator. Un taux fichtrement élevé.

John ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Rodney mette fin à ses jours, pas tant que tout n'aurait pas été tenté. Carson et son équipe faisaient des recherches et puis, il y avait toujours la chambre de stase. Carson avait évoqué cette possibilité, mettre Rodney en stase en attendant d'avoir trouvé la solution. Et John s'accrochait à cette idée. Rodney resterait en vie. En vie.

Alors pas question de le laisser faire une bêtise.

John ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il le ferait, ce n'était pas son genre, mais … en fait, il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez McKay, qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, il était trop calme, trop serein. Bon sang, McKay poussait des cris de cochon que l'on égorge pour une simple écharde dans le doigt, alors mourir devrait le mettre dans un état de panique sans nom, mais pas du tout. Et ça, c'était louche.

Il allait se passer quelque chose et John voulait être là au moment venu.

**oOoOo**

Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait un cœur dans cette enveloppe tchèque, hein ? Certainement pas Rodney et pourtant ! Il venait de passer les dernières vingt dernières minutes à tenter de s'extirper des bras de Zelenka, en pleurs. Combien de fois devrait-il lui dire qu'il ne comprenait rien au tchèque.

Les adieux avaient été difficiles, larmoyant et Rodney s'était trouvé à deux minutes de tout dire à Radek, juste pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il s'était bien entendu contenu et avait laissé ses instructions, après avoir prononcé les paroles rituelles, du genre « vous avez été un ami précieux ».

Sheppard était occupé de l'autre côté de la Cité avec une petite inondation, pas bien grave mais, hey, les Marines ça peut aussi être utiles pour écoper. Rodney avait tout réglé pour que la fuite se résorbe d'elle-même d'ici une petite heure. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, une heure.

Rodney se glissa dans un transporteur et tapota sur le clavier de commande. La porte s'ouvrit sur le hangar à Jumper. Vide. Parfait. Il se dirigea vers Jumper 6. Ce dernier venait tout juste d'être réparé et serait prêt faire une petite sortie sous peu, personne n'allait l'utiliser d'ici là.

Il entra dans le Jumper.

**oOoOo**

Il suivit McKay des yeux. Il le vit se faufiler entre le jumper, entrer dans Jumper 6 et s'installer aux commandes du petit vaisseau atlante.

Que mijotait le canadien ?

Il décida que le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'était de s'adresser à un autre ressortissant étranger, lorsque Dieu n'est pas disponible, toujours s'adresser à ses saints ...

**oOoOo**

Rodney avait finit d'entrer son petit programme dans l'ordinateur de bord du Jumper lorsqu'il fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux. Il mit un moment à retrouver son souffle et du poser sa tête sur les commandes en face de lui. Ca empirait, il avait du mal à marcher plus de vingt mètres sans devoir s'arrêter, soufflant comme un bœuf. On aurait dit un pauvre vieux atteint d'emphysème sauf qu'il n'avait rien. Rien. Et il n'allait pas mourir.

Il se redressa et continua ses manipulations, le _blip_ de son ordinateur portable lui annonça que le transfert de données était terminé. Bien.

Rodney passa la tête hors du Jumper. Toujours personne. Il sortit et trottina tant bien que mal vers le transporteur dont il était sorti quelques minutes auparavant. Il regarda sa montre. Il était dans les temps. Il appuya sur le point lumineux représentant la salle de la Porte des Etoiles.

**oOoOo**

Rodney récupéra le sac qu'il avait laissé près de l'une des coursives la veille, et entra dans la salle. Il n'y avait personne, aucun technicien – et pour cause, il leur avait tous trouvé une occupation – pas de gardes non plus – occupé à se mouiller les mains et le bas du pantalon à l'autre boute de la Cité. Tout était vraiment parfaitement minuté.

Le soleil filtrait par les vitraux, juste derrière la Porte, les couleurs créées par ce rayon lumineux étaient superbes. Rodney soupira. Atlantis allait lui manquer, Carson, Elisabeth, cet exaspérant tchèque, Shep-… Il secoua la tête. Penser à autre chose, penser à _elle_, oui, c'est ça.

Il jeta de nouveau un regard à sa montre. Il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps maintenant. Cinq secondes, quatre, trois, deux, un … Rodney leva les yeux vers la Porte.

Rien. Pas de kawoosh, pas de vortex … Impossible ! Il avait tout réglé, tout, comment …

« Vous allez quelque part Rodney ? »

Rodney se retourna brusquement.

Sheppard se tenait juste derrière lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et à ses côtés se trouvait Zelenka, sourcils froncés en signe d'interrogation, un ordinateur portable à la main.

L'ordinateur de Rodney, celui qui en principe restait dans ses quartiers.

**A suivre **(aha, tentative d'évasion ratée … pour le moment !)


	33. Chapter 33

**Merci pour vos reviews !** Aaaaah, le week-end, trop coooool ...

**oOoOo**

**33** – Rodney était assis sur son lit. Son lit. N'importe quoi ! Comment pouvait-il penser que ce petit lit exigu, situé tout au bout de l'infirmerie était son lit … il devait être plus malade qu'il ne le pensait, mais d'un autre côté, depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis, il avait fait plus d'un séjour dans cette foutue infirmerie, sur se fichu lit. Okay, c'était bel et bien le sien après tout.

Il gratta un peu la canule d'oxygène que Carson lui avait passée sous le nez. Ca le démangeait furieusement, et il aurait aimé pouvoir l'enlever, malheureusement …

« Rodney, n'y touchez pas … »

… le rotweiller était dans le coin. Hum, en fait de rotweiller Carson ressemblait plutôt à un pauvre corniaux ces jours ci, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fatigués. A cause de lui sans doute. Rodney poussa un soupir et se cala dans son oreiller.

Il attendait. Elisabeth ne tarderait pas à arriver, accompagnée de Sheppard. Super. En attendant, il … Oho, le molosse se dirigeait vers lui. Pas l'air content du tout.

Carson se posa juste devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé. Yep, pas content.

« Alors ? »

Rodney leva des yeux qui se voulaient innocents vers son ami.

« Alors quoi ? »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel, pas trompé une seule minute par le ton doucereux du canadien.

« Rodney, où pensiez vous donc aller dans votre ét-… » Carson ferma les yeux puis repris. « Vous devez vous ménager. Vous allez rester ici, à l'infirmerie, pour que je puisse vous avoir à l'œil. »

Et voilà, il aurait du s'en douter : il était prisonnier de cette foutue infirmerie et de ce foutu lit, avec ce foutu écossais. Il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Carson, je … »

« Non, pas un mot Rodney. Elisabeth a donné son accord. Radek reprend vos projets en cours et nous, à savoir vous et mon équipe, allons nous concentrer pour trouver une solution. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Bravo pour la reprise de contrôle ! Rodney était fatigué. A quoi bon insister … Il hocha la tête en signe de capitulation.

« Bien, nous allons … »

« Bonjour Carson, Rodney. »

Carson se retourna. Elisabeth et Sheppard venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour Elisabeth, Colonel. J'avais une petite discussion avec notre petit génie ici, enfin, si on peut encore appeler génie quelqu'un qui tente de quitter en douce la Cité pour aller je ne sais où alors qu'il est malade ! »

«Myrtria. »

Carson se tourna vers Sheppard qui avait parlé.

« Quoi ? »

« Les coordonnées de la planète … c'était celles de Myrtria. »

Sheppard ne quittait pas Rodney des yeux comme s'il pensait pouvoir pénétrer dans ses pensées rien qu'en le fixant. Carson se tourna vers Rodney, l'air stupéfait par cette révélation.

« Boody Hell ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi vouloir retourner chez ces … ces … folles en cuir et en armure. Auriez vous oublié ce qu'elles vous ont fait ! Vous avez bien failli y passer, si nous n'étions pas arrivés avec le Jumper, elle … »

« Carson, je crois que ça suffit. »

Carson poussa un petit grognement mais se tu. Elisabeth s'assit sur le lit de Rodney.

« Rodney, je crois que nous avons le droit de savoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de … de vous enfuir comme ça ? Et Pourquoi Myrtria ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Rodney fixait ses mains. Il devrait leur dire, tout, maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il savait ce qu'ils penseraient, que Sheppard avait eu raison en fin de compte, qu'il avait passé de bons moments sur Myrtria puisqu'il avait mis une femme enceinte, parce que jamais, jamais il ne pourrait leur dire ce qui s'était passé dans cette étrange infirmerie, jamais. Il garderait sa honte, sa douleur pour lui et pour lui seul.

« C'était pour la rejoindre … »

Rodney releva la tête. Sheppard le fixait, le regard vide de toute émotion, ni colère, ni tristesse, comme s'il avait juste énoncé la vérité. Un simple constat.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Oui c'était pour la rejoindre, bien sûr, mais il ne parlait pas de Servilniya. Le journal du Portator de Soraya, le propre père de Servilniya, celui dont Lustiac s'était moqué, lui avait appris ce qui ce passait. Sa fille avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'elle. Leurs vies à tous les deux en dépendaient. Il répondit en fixant Sheppard droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. »

Carson explosa.

« Quoi ! Mais Rodney bon sang … »

« Carson, ça suffit, laissez le s'expliquer. Rodney, s'il vous plaît, expliquez nous … »

Rodney se tourna vers Elisabeth. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle pensait, qu'il devait souffrir d'une forme de Syndrome de Stockholm. Que pouvait-il lui dire, leur dire sans trahir son secret, sans s'humilier davantage ?

« Je dois y retourner. »

« Mais pourquoi, Rodney. Pourquoi ? »

Oui, pourquoi.

**A suivre **(ah, les questions qui tuent ...)


	34. Chapter 34

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**oOoOo**

**34 – Une semaine plus tard**

Malgré sa petite révélation, Rodney avait été incapable de prendre la décision de tout dire à Elisabeth et à Carson. Il avait en revanche tenté deux fois de s'éclipser mais il s'était les deux fois, heurté à Sheppard. Ce qui n'aurait de toute manière pas changé grand-chose … il s'affaiblissait un peu plus tous les jours. Tenter une pseudo évasion avec un déambulateur d'une main et une bouteille d'oxygène de l'autre n'était pas des plus faciles.

Rodney fixait le plafond de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, en fait tout lui faisait mal : respirer lui faisait mal, penser lui faisait mal, ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité lui faisait mal … Il soupira et tourna la tête.

Il pouvait apercevoir Carson assis à son bureau certainement en train de faire des recherches sur son cas. Rodney sourit. Carson était un vrai ami, il ne baisserait jamais les bras même si cela ne servait à rien. Rodney savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pourrait l'aider, une seule chose et il en avait à la fois peur et … il poussa un autre soupir et ferma les yeux.

Revenir sur Myrtria était à la fois la dernière des choses qu'il voulait faire et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-on ressentir deux sentiments aussi contradictoires ?

Il voulait que Servilniya paye pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Le prix fort. Mais jamais, jamais il n'exigerait ce prix _là_, jamais il n'exigerait une autre vie. Jamais il n'exigerait _cette_ vie là.

**oOoOo**

John est assis sur le lit. Un lit net et au carré. Pas comme le sien. Marrant non ? C'est lui le militaire et c'est le lit de Rodney qui est impeccablement fait. Marrant … l'homme qu'il aime est en train de mourir, l'homme qu'il aime le hait et lui il est là à se demander où l'homme en question a appris à faire les lits au carré.

John soupira. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Pour la millième fois, pour la première fois … les diplômes accrochés sur le mur, la photo du chat blanc, les feuilles de calculs éparpillées sur le bureau, le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet … il imaginait sans peine Rodney remettre le diplôme droit dans son cadre, sourire distraitement à la photo de son chat laissé sur terre, s'asseoir à son bureau et pester contre l'incompétence de ses subordonnées, porter le verre à sa bouche … oui, John imaginait tout ça. Il imaginait Rodney en vie parce que bientôt ce serait tout ce qui lui resterait, des souvenirs non vécus, des images inspirées par des objets.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était ici. Il venait tous les jours pour faire son plein de souvenirs.

Son plein de Rodney.

_/Colonel ? Nous vous attendons pour le débriefing./_

John sursauta. A contrecoeur, il répondit à l'appel et se lèva lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Un éclat brillant, juste derrière le bureau.

John se pencha et récupéra l'objet. Il frissonna lorsqu'il le reconnu. Le balluchon de Rodney, fait d'une sorte de tissu couvert de petits strass et de perles. Il l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Il sortit, presque religieusement les objets qui étaient enfouis là, des objets porteurs eux aussi de souvenirs. John imagina Rodney se servir des épingles pour crocheter une serrure, il imagina son sourire lorsque enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, il l'imagina courant vers la liberté, il imagina son désespoir lorsque cette liberté pris la forme de Servilniya, il imagina ses cris lorsque les premiers coups e sont mis à tomber …

Sa radio grésilla à nouveau mais John ne répondit pas, il n'entendit même pas ce que dit la voix, perdu dans les souvenirs. Il caressait les morceaux de verre poli, se demandant à quels objets ils avaient appartenus : verre ? bonbonnière ? flacon ? Il aurait voulu tout savoir pour pouvoir s'imaginer. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il les ignora, concentré sur cette nouvelle découverte, l'une d'elle roula sur l'arête de son nez et vint s'écraser sur le dernier objet que renfermait le petit sac. Elle y fit une petite tâche brune, une tâche ressemblant étrangement à du sang. John essaya, presque machinalement, de l'effacer de la main, mais le papier faisait buvard. Toujours en mode automatique, John ouvrit le journal.

**A suivre** (ce mini chapitre est dédié à Saschka qui veut que j'écrive plus vite, voilà de quoi ronger ce qui te reste de moignons d'ongles de main ma fille (pfiouu, ce qu'elles sont exigeantes ces lectrices, T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E-U-H, LOL !))


	35. Chapter 35

**Merci de votre patience, **et merci à **Lou01** pour m'avoir rappelé que cette fic' n'était pas finie !

**oOo**

**35** – Prendre une décision n'avait jamais posé de souci au Colonel John Sheppard, pas plus d'ailleurs qu'au Major … prendre une décision faisait partie des fonctions d'un officier, non ce n'était pas ça le plus dur, le plus dur, c'était de prendre les _bonnes_ décisions.

Lorsque les Géniis avaient essayé de s'emparer d'Atlantis un an plus tôt, le Major John Sheppard avait pris une décision : anéantir les forces ennemis. Il y était parvenu, le score était lourd, même s'il avait été en la faveur d'Atlantis : deux morts, contre une soixantaine du côté Genii. John savait que certains jugeaient qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision, certains dont Elisabeth, que la violence répugnait. Peut-être avaient-ils raison, peut-être aurait-il du réfléchir un peu plus longtemps … et certainement perdre soit Elisabeth, soit Rodney. Le Colonel John Sheppard savait que si les choses étaient à refaire, il prendrait la même décision. La bonne, ça c'était autre chose, cela ne concernait pas le militaire … cela concernait John Sheppard et sa conscience.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui avait-il autant de mal à prendre sa décision ? Sans doute parce qu'elle concernait plus John Sheppard que le Colonel … mais surtout parce qu'elle concernait la vie de Rodney.

Son état avait empiré … encore, et bientôt … Non. Il suffisait que John prenne une décision, la bonne décision et Rodney vivrait. Seulement voilà, c'était aussi la mauvaise solution.

Non, prendre une décision n'avait jamais été aussi difficile, mais au plus profond de lui, au plus profond d'eux, qu'il s'agisse du Colonel Sheppard ou tout simplement de John Sheppard, une seule décision importait : celle qui permettrait à Rodney de survivre.

**oOo**

S'emparer d'un Jumper avait été la partie facile de son plan. Restait maintenant à récupérer Rodney, et ça, c'était une autre histoire, d'autant qu'un certain écossais le laissait rarement seul plus de quelques minutes, alors John n'avait pas eu le choix.

**oOo**

L'explosion avait été minime, plus de bruit que de mal mais ça, seul celui qui avait laissé la charge le savait. Une équipe médicale était déjà en route lorsque la seconde décharge explosa, obligeant Beckett à quitter l'infirmerie à son tour.

Lorsqu'il revint, jurant entre ses dents en gaélique, contre celui qui leur avait joué cette blague dangereuse, le lit de Rodney était vide.

**oOo**

Okay, temps de faire une petite check list : jumper volé, 1, Rodney kidnappé – John jeta un regard sur la forme étendue sur le matelas – 1, Porte des étoiles activée … il enclencha l'adresse sur le DHD du jumper … 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, … 1.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, juste cette micro seconde qui précède un choix difficile où votre cœur s'emballe et semble vous dire « _nonnonnonnonnon_, c'était l'autre porte qu'il fallait ouvrir !», puis il les rouvrit.

Il avait pris sa décision.

**oOo**

Blatroe. Une colonie minière qui ressemblait certainement à toutes les autres, même terriennes. La même tristesse sur les visages, les mêmes yeux vides, la même fatigue. L'homme qui accueillit John reconnu immédiatement le jumper. John le laissa prévenir Myrtria, après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu ici plutôt que directement sur cette dernière.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Octavis passa la Porte moins d'une heure après son arrivée. Le jeune homme avait l'air désolé … bien sûr, il devait savoir ce que Sheppard faisait là.

John resta silencieux et conduisit Octavis à l'arrière du Jumper.

Rodney était pâle, sa respiration difficile malgré le masque à oxygène. Octavis s'agenouilla près de lui et posa sa main sur son front, puis il secoua la tête.

« Il est brûlant … »

Ca John le savait déjà. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la chaleur du corps de Rodney contre le sien, lorsqu'il l'avait soulevé de son lit et pris dans ses bras. Une chaleur atroce comme s'il allait à tout moment entrer en combustion spontanée.

Il se souvenait que ce corps qu'il avait serré contre lui ne ressemblait déjà plus à Rodney. John se souvenait des os saillants s'enfonçant dans son estomac, des bras si frêles qu'il avait presque eu peur de les bouger. Il se souvenait avoir pleuré …

« Il faut faire vite … » Octavis leva les yeux vers John. « Etes vous sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

Non. Il était sûr de ne pas _vouloir_ faire ça, mais il savait qu'il _devait_ le faire.

John Sheppard allait prendre la bonne décision, pas celle qu'il aurait aimé prendre, mais la seule acceptable.

**A suivre** (ouais, ouais, je sais c'est court, mais la fin est toute proche !)


	36. Chapter 36

**Merci de votre infinie patience … **

**oOo**

**36** – Ils arrivèrent dans l'après-midi. Il faisait un temps exceptionnel, la campagne était en fleur, le ciel d'un bleu limpide et John se demanda comment cela pouvait être possible ? Comment la nature pouvait-elle le trahir … _les_ trahir ainsi ? Il aurait du pleuvoir, le ciel aurait du être gris, empli de nuages noirs et menaçants, comme pour un enterrement … Il pleut toujours aux enterrements, non ?

John posa le Jumper à l'intérieur des murailles de l'immense domaine. Octavis avait prévenu de leur arrivée et ils furent bien évidemment immédiatement encerclés de femmes armées jusqu'aux dents. Ridicule. S'il le voulait, John pourrait toutes les massacrer, juste en y pensant, une simple pensée et elles disparaissaient.

Il était invincible et pourtant, il n'avait aucun pouvoir.

« Colonel ? Nous y sommes. Lyokomis, le frère de Servilniya, nous attend, il va s'occuper de … » Octavis ne termina pas sa phrase, il adressa un sourire désolé à John puis sortit du Jumper. « Vous avez encore quelques minutes pour … pour lui faire vos adieux. »

John ne dit rien. En fait, il n'avait rien dit depuis son départ d'Atlantis. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Et à qui aurait-il pu s'ouvrir de ce qu'il ressentait … sa douleur, sa haine, sa culpabilité.

Son amour.

Il se leva de son siège et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Rodney. Il caressa un moment la joue pâle, le cou si fragile, et se pencha, doucement, comme si un mouvement brusque, un simple souffle d'air, risquait d'être fatal à l'homme allongé là. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Rodney, John ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses autres sens. Il aurait voulu emporter avec lui le souvenir de l'odeur de Rodney, mélange de musc et de vanille, celui du contact de sa peau, qu'un léger duvet rendait velouté, mais il n'y avait que l'odeur acre de l'antiseptique, des odeurs de mort, et la peau de Rodney était sèche, comme parcheminée, la peau d'un vieillard.

John déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Rodney puis plaça sa main droite mains sous sa nuque, son autre main sous ses genoux, et le souleva. Il était si léger, comme s'il n'était déjà plus que cela … un souvenir. John se ressaisit. Non, Rodney allait vivre …

… et il trouverait un moyen de le ramener sur Atlantis.

**oOo**

Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, se trouvait le couloir, celui de ses rêves. Cette fois, il ne se posa pas de question, il couru jusqu'à la porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir et l'ouvrit.

Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver derrière.

Il savait qui se trouvait là.

**oOo**

John sortit du Jumper, Rodney dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se trouvait aux côtés de Lyokomis.

Elle ressemblait à Rodney.

Ce constat fit frissonner John. Non, bien sûr, ils ne se ressemblaient pas au sens physique, juste … au sens physique. Okay, on reprend … Dire que Servilniya pouvait d'une quelconque manière _ressembler_ à Rodney était certainement la pire des injures que l'on pouvait formuler à l'encontre de l'astrophysicien. C'était juste son _apparence_.

Ils étaient semblables, tous les deux aux portes de la mort … John réprima un ricanement, comme si c'était le moment d'avoir des envolées lyriques (26) !

Servilniya était maigre, presque rachitique, et pâle. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en masse épaisse sur ses épaules, comme s'ils s'étaient nourris de toute son énergie au détriment du reste de son corps. Elle ignora John, ses yeux fixés sur l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

John retint un frisson et resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour de Rodney.

Le regard de Servilniya était celui d'une personne affamée, oui, c'était ce qui s'approchait le plus de ce que voyait John sur le visage de la jeune femme, un visage ravagée par la faim.

Et là, tout de suite, John eut envie de faire marche arrière, de ramener Rodney sur Atlantis, de trouver une autre solution, sûrement, il y avait une autre issue. Lyokomis et Servilniya n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, à quelques pas … il pouvait encore le faire, rebrousser chemin et … et quoi ? Laisser l'homme qu'il aimait mourir lentement ?

Il fallait juste qu'il soit fort, oui, c'était ça, être fort. Pour _lui_.

Pour Rodney.

Ca y'est, ils étaient devant lui. Servilniya leva une main tremblante vers Rodney et John réprima un nouveau frisson.

La main se posa sur le front de Rodney.

John serra les dents.

John ne savait pas très bien à quoi s'attendre. La lecture du journal que Rodney avait ramené de Myrtria lui avait appris le principal, à savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce qui était réellement arrivé à Rodney.

John essayait d'éviter de regarder le ventre de Servilniya. Ce ventre au sein duquel grandissait une vie. L'enfant de Rodney, une fille vraisemblablement. Une vie volée, arrachée par violence, une vie qui volait à son tour celle de Rodney.

Rodney poussa un gémissement.

Sous la main de Servilniya, John distingua une lueur bleu pâle. La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux et semblait en transe, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lyokomis soutenait sa sœur, lui murmurant des encouragements.

« Colonel … »

Octavis se trouvait près de lui.

« Colonel, vous devez le laisser maintenant. »

John fixait Octavis comme s'il essayait de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Laisser Rodney ?

« Il a besoin de récupérer des forces lui aussi, et seule Servilniya peut l'aider. Vous devez … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et adressa un sourire désolé à John. Ce dernier se demanda un moment si c'était le seul type de sourire dont était capable le myrtrien, ou les myrtriens d'une manière générale. Des sourires de psychopathe pour les myrtriennes et des sourires désolés pour les myrtriens. Il ne voulait pas voir ce genre de sourire sur les lèvres de Rodney. Jamais.

Une des gardes s'était approchée de lui et attendait.

« Colonel. »

Il y avait de la nervosité dans la voix d'Octavis. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient encerclés et que les femmes qui étaient là n'avaient rien à envier à Ronon côté muscles.

John ferma les yeux, prit une large inspiration et transféra Rodney dans les bras de la myrtrienne qui l'enroula dans une large couverture et prit immédiatement le chemin de la bâtisse la plus proche.

Un des pieds de Rodney dépassait de la couverture. John fixa ce pied, jusqu'à ce que la myrtrienne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

« Partez. »

La voix de Lyokomis était ferme et il avait lui aussi _ce_ sourire. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de sa sœur mais celle-ci se dégagea brusquement. Elle fit quelques pas vers John. Servilniya n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces mais elle était déjà moins pâle.

« Je vous l'avais dit, vous l'avez perdu. Et cette fois, pour toujours. »

Et John se mit soudain à rire, un rire terrible, le rire d'un dément. Servilniya recula instinctivement, retombant dans les bras de son frère. Le rire stoppa brutalement et John se mit à sourire. Un sourire différent de celui que les femmes devaient avoir l'habitude de voir chez les hommes, un sourire froid, déterminé.

Perdu ? Quelle idiote ! Il n'avait pas perdu Rodney, au contraire, il venait de le retrouver.

**A suivre** (_yeeeehaaaaa_, opération lyrisme ! Bon, plus sérieusement, cette fic est presque finie, faut juste que je prenne le temps d'écrire les derniers chapitres …)

(25) Et croyez moi, ça me connaît ! Si vous saviez tout ce que l'on rencontre en faisant le béta, de l'influence particulièrement néfaste de Racine sur les jeunes esprits, à celle, non moins fatale, des mouettes pas rieuses. Terrible ! Ce chapitre est une petite ode au lyrisme et un petit coup d'œil à _mes_ auteuses : bonne écriture mes chéries !


	37. Chapter 37

**Oooh, une fic' oubliée ! Vite, réparons cette erreur ... voici un nouveau chapitre. Biz à toutes !**

**oOo **

**37** – John regardait la pluie tomber sur le pare-brise du Jumper. L'eau formait de longues rigoles, laissant des traces derrière elle. De la poussière s'était accumulée sur le petit vaisseau Atlante. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Radek, Jumper One avait besoin d'un petit passage au karsher, mais en attendant …

Octavis se trouvait toujours avec lui. Le jeune homme était silencieux ne sachant pas très bien sur quel pied danser avec le terrien. John ricana. Il fallait dire que lui aussi ne savait pas très bien sur quel pied danser avec lui-même.

Il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Rodney seul ici.

« Je dois trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le château et d'y rester … » John se tourna vers Octavis. « Et _vous_ allez m'y aider. »

Octavis ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et se concentra lui aussi sur le pare-brise.

Pendant un long moment, le seul bruit pouvant être entendu dans le Jumper fut celui de l'eau de pluie, battant sur la carlingue.

**oOo**

Rodney ouvrit la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade mais il entra quand même, il savait qu'il devait le faire.

La pièce était baignée par la lumière du soleil. Sur le mur faisant face à la porte, il y avait une immense fenêtre. Elle était ouverte et le vent faisait voler des rideaux blancs, presque vaporeux. C'était tout, il n'y avait aucun meuble, juste la fenêtre et les rideaux. Rodney avança dans la pièce. C'était curieux parce que malgré le vent qui soufflait et entrait dans la pièce, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il continua d'avancer, et c'est alors qu'il la remarqua.

Une silhouette.

Rodney aurait voulu parler, demander qui était là, ce qu'il ou elle faisait ici, pourquoi il ou elle l'avait appelé mais il resta là, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger.

La silhouette semblait si sombre sur le fond blanc que formaient les rideaux, qu'elle en était presque inquiétante. Elle avança vers lui, lentement. Le contre-jour empêchait Rodney de voir de qui il s'agissait mais cela n'avait pas une grande importance.

Il savait qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal.

La silhouette lui tendit la main, Rodney n'hésita pas un seul instant et la pris dans la sienne.

La sensation était incroyable, à la fois étrangère et familière. Il avait l'impression que cette main était une simple extension de lui-même, qu'il connaissait son propriétaire depuis toujours bien qu'il ignorât de qui il s'agissait. Il serra la main, elle était si douce, si chaude, vibrante de vie.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans la pièce, juste le flap-flap silencieux des rideaux, le blanc de la lumière, le noir de la silhouette, et cette main dans la sienne. Rodney sourit. Il se sentait bien, mieux qu'il n'avait été depuis, depuis … en fait, il n'aurait pas su le dire, peut-être depuis toujours.

Il était heureux. Non, c'était plus que cela il se sentait entier, comme s'il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose, quelque chose pour lui permettre d'être lui, d'être un homme _fini_.

Rodney s'approcha de la silhouette et l'enlaça. Il était si bien, si bien …

Il ferma les yeux et tout s'effaça devant lui, lumière, ombre, ne laissant que le souvenir de cette sensation de bien être.

**Trois jours plus tard ...**

La voix, fluette, presque féminine, était insistante, très insistante.

« Rodney ? Rodney ? »

Huuuurgh. Yep, Rodney c'était lui, grand gourou des E2PZ, maître es Chaise Ancienne. Le dit Rodney avait une furieuse envie de proclamer « qui me parle ? » un peu comme dans cette stupide publicité française, et …

« Humpf, laissez le donc, il finira bien par se réveiller tout seul. »

Ouuuuuuuuh, seconde voix, complètement et indubitablement masculine cette fois. Carrément moins insistante et moqueuse. Pas sympa la voix, pas sympa du tout, du tout, du tout.

« Non, non, non, il faut qu'il se réveille, qu'il boive et mange un peu, et puis je dois le préparer pour … »

Un rire éclata près de sa joue droite. Pas tendre le rire.

« Bien entendu ! J'aurais du me douter que vous ne faisiez cela que pour avoir le plaisir de jouer à la poupée. »

Dédaigneuse et arrogante, voire franchement dégoûtée la voix, Rodney ne l'aimait pas.

« Rodney ? »

Huuuuuu, oui, il était toujours là, enfin, sans doute, sinon il ne pourrait pas entendre des voix non ? CQFD. Yep, il était un génie, il l'avait déjà dit, non ? Ou peut-être pas …

« Rodney, il faut vous réveiller, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de _temps_. »

Le temps ? Ou le chaos ? Il était un astrophysicien que diable … oui, c'était ça, le temps est une conséquence implicite du chaos (26), oui, oui, oui, il baignait dans un vaste, vaste, vaste Big Bang.

« Rodney … » Un soupir suivi ce dernier appel et puis soudain Rodney eut froid, l'air s'engouffrait partout, sur ses bras, ses jambes, il se glissait sous sa tunique et lui glaçait le torse. Nonnonnonnonon … Rodney détestait le froid, il aimait la chaleur, les couvertures moelleuse, il aimait dormir, il _voulait_ dormir. Il donna un coup à la main qui … La main ?

Rodney ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri.

« Oh, bonjour Rodney, vite, levez vous, nous avons beaucoup à faire, et si peu de temps, si peu de temps … »

Rodney tenait les couvertures à deux mains, ses yeux rivés sur Lyokomis. Lyokomis dans l'infirmerie ? Impos-… minute, où étaient les lits, les tabourets, les moniteurs ? Il n'était pas dans l'infirmerie. Il lui fallu un moment, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, pour reconnaître les lourdes draperies, les meubles de bois noir. Il était sur Myrtria.

Lyokomis parlait, du moins, Rodney entendait sa voix, mais il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il disait, son cerveau ayant un peu de mal à réaliser où il était.

Myrtria. Il était sur Myrtria ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Elisabeth l'avait … non, ce n'était pas possible, Elisabeth n'aurait jamais accepté ça, accepté de le livrer à …

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et Lyokomis et Rodney tournèrent la tête à l'unisson vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Servilniya … »

Rodney avait murmuré le nom tant redouté.

« Dehors. »

Lyokomis lâcha tous ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, lança un petit sourire contrit à Rodney et sortit, le laissant seul avec Servilnya. Rodney ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux.

_Impossibleimpossibleimpossible_ … son esprit ne parvenait tout simplement pas à réconcilier ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines avec ce qui se passait maintenant. Il se rappelait avoir été agonisant à l'infirmerie, il se rappelait les larmes de Carson, le sourire désolé d'Elisabeth et la voix de … Non, ça, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu s'agir de la voix de John pour la bonne raison que les paroles qu'elle lui avait murmuré avaient été des paroles d'amour et que John ne l'aimait pas, il avait été on ne peut plus clair sur ce qu'il pensait de Rodney : une pauvre pute juste bonne à écarter les jambes … oh oui, il se rappelait de _ça_, un peu trop bien en fait. Il ignorait qui avait prononcé ces paroles mais elles l'avaient rassuré.

« Tenez, mettez ça. »

Une des robes d'apparat que Lyokomis avait sortie de l'armoire atterrit en plein visage de Rodney. Ouch. Les perles brodées du vêtement lui avaient cinglé la joue.

Servilniya le fixait silencieusement et Rodney commença à trouver son regard froid agaçant. Il se rappelait très bien de ce qu'elle lui avait fait lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train de s'échapper, mais là, maintenant, la situation était tellement étrange presque surréaliste qu'il se fichait complètement de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire s'il lui désobéissait, et il avait une envie folle de désobéir.

« Non. »

Voilà, c'était fait et franchement, ça faisait un bien fou, il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pu jouer, et bien, à lui-même, Docteur Rodney Mckay, arrogant et désagréable, à votre service. A l'infirmerie, il avait été trop faible et puis tout le monde avait été trop aux petits soins avec lui pour qu'il ait le courage de _partir_ en laissant derrière lui une image, disons, un peu trop négative. Etrange qu'il se soit soucié de cela d'ailleurs, cela ne lui ressemblait guère, il fallait croire qu'il avait vraiment changé, que ses deux années sur Atlantis l'avait changé, quoiqu'il en soit, résister à cette folle psychopathe était un vrai plaisir, surtout qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne ferait rien contre lui … encore qu'il ne sache pas très bien d'où lui venait cette certitude.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas que Servilniya avait bougé, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des cheveux frôlé sa joue. Servilniya était presque allongé sur lui, ses bras de chaque côté de lui, elle lui souriait. Vision terrifiante, entre Prédator et Alien.

« Si vous ne vous changez pas, je fais fouetter tous les hommes du château … quel que soit leur âge … »

Son sourire était toujours là, figé en une grimace que Rodney aurait aimé effacé de manière définitive. Il frissonna et serra la robe contre lui.

« Alors ? Dois je donner l'ordre ? »

Rodney secoua la tête. Inutile de s'acharner, l'enjeu n'en valait pas la peine.

Servilniya se leva et se posa devant la porte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Rodney soupira et se leva à son tour. Il connaissait Servilniya, elle allait rester là, me regarder se déshabiller et revêtir cette affreuse robe, tout ça pour le plaisir de l'humilier. Il ressortait une bonne chose de tout cela : il avait eu la confirmation que Servilniya ne le toucherait pas, du moins physiquement.

Bien, il avait perdu une petite bataille de volonté mais pas la guerre.

**TBC **(je dirais à vue de nez encore trois à quatre chapitres … Ca devient bon !)


	38. Chapter 38

**Merci pour vos reviews. Voyons si on peut accélérer un peu et finir cette fic, disons … avant la prochaine coupe du monde de football (challenge pour moi, je vous le dis, je suis plus douée pour les commencer que pour les finir !)**

**oOo**

**38 – **Rodney se tenait une fois encore dans la grande salle où il avait été présenté à la Reya. La petite différence c'était que cette fois, il était encadré de deux monstres, certainement deux femmes, mais leur taille et leurs muscles renvoyaient Schwarzenegger au rang de femmelette … sans mauvais jeu de mot. Oh et puis il y avait une petite nouveauté : il était voilé. Un superbe voile bleu doté d'une petite grille en dentelle.

La salle était comble mais il n'y avait pas cette aura de respect et de condescendance qui avait régné sur l'auditoire la première fois. Non, tout le monde semblait … heureux, extatique même, et Rodney se demandait ce qui pouvait justifier cet état. Evidemment, il avait interrogé Servilniya sur sa présence ici et évidemment, elle s'était contentée de le gifler pour le faire taire.

Ses souvenirs étaient si confus … et il détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose : comment avait-il pu atterrir sur Myrtria ? Qui l'avait amené ici ? Ce n'était pas tant qu'il en voulait à cette mystérieuse personne, Rodney savait que son retour ici était ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie, d'un autre côté être en vie mais subir les humiliations quotidiennes de Servilniya …. Hum, s'il découvrait son mystérieux « sauveur », il ne savait pas s'il le remercierait ou s'il lui arracherait les yeux.

Arracher les yeux ? Pas très « masculin » comme technique de combat ….Oh, non, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme une fille ! C'est Servilniya qui allait être contente, et en parlant de filles …

La salle était pleine à craquer et Rodney était le seul homme, même Lyokomis n'avait visiblement pas été convié à cette petite sauterie. Ok, de quoi …

Une clameur de joie s'éleva dans la salle interrompant ses pensées. Servilniya venait d'entrer.

**oOo**

John se tenait en retrait. Retrait … ce devait être le maître mot pour les hommes ici, mais pour le moment cela servait parfaitement ses intérêts.

Il se trouvait dans une des alcôves donnant sur la salle de réception. Une alcôve fermée par des fenêtres en bois sculptées toute droit sorties d'un conte des Milles et Une Nuits. Ou d'un harem. Bref, il y avait une bonne vingtaine d'hommes qui comme lui observaient ce qui se passaient en bas, tous regardaient les deux maîtresses de la maison, Soraya et sa fille.

Servilniya portait quelque chose dans les bras, presque à bout de bras en fait, comme si c'était soit quelque chose de précieux soit quelque chose de franchement puant, difficile de savoir d'ici il ne distinguait pas grand-cho…

Et c'est à ce moment précis que la chose en question émit une longue plainte aigue.

**oOo**

Rodney avait mal aux jambes. Il en avait assez d'être debout sans bouger et une migraine avait fait son apparition. Il aurait du manger lorsque l'occasion s'en était présentée. Dans ses quartiers, il avait aperçu une coupe de fruits juste avant que Servilniya ne fasse son entrée. Son hypoglycémie lui jouait des tours et …

La chose que Servilniya avait dans les bras poussa un cri qui lui fit oublier son mal de tête.

O-Mon-Dieu … malgré la petite grille qui l'empêchait de voir les choses clairement, Rodney observa Servilniya. Comment avait-il pu rater ça ? Son ventre … plat, il était plat ce qui voulait dire que …

Servilniya se tenait juste devant lui maintenant, tenant sa fille dans ses bras. Sa fille … la fille de Servilniya et la sienne.

Il était _papa _!

**oOo**

John fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rodney.

Servilniya s'était plantée devant lui en agitant le bébé et John vit Rodney reculer instinctivement puis doucement, il le vit s'effondrer. Les deux béhémoths qui l'encadraient ne firent rien pour empêcher sa chute et John serra les dents. Servilniya souriait. Elle regarda un moment l'homme étendu à ses pieds puis se détourna, rejoignant sa mère et les autres convives. Les deux femmes relevèrent Rodney et le firent sortir de la salle.

John se promit qu'il allait faire disparaître ce sourire.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela devrait attendre encore un peu parce que pour le moment, il devait rejoindre son poste aux cuisines. C'est Ronon qui serait content s'il était là. Ses femmes savaient ce qu'était la bonne chair et ce soir la table était vraiment superbe, en honneur de l'introduction de l'héritière de Soraya.

John soupira et sortit de l'alcôve. Il prit le passage qui menait aux cuisines, arrivé là, il s'équipa d'un tablier et commença sa tâche du jour : épluchage de légumes. Yep, rien qu'il n'ait déjà fait à l'armée et en plus, l'atmosphère lui rappelait vraiment ses premières armes avec tous ces hommes autour de lui.

Octavis lui avait trouvé cette « place ». John avait d'abord trouvé l'idée risquée : Servilniya ou l'une de ses sbires n'allaient-t-elles pas le reconnaître ? Il se souvenait du rire d'Octavis. _Vous_ _ne comprenez toujours pas Colonel, n'est-ce pas ? Pour elles, les hommes n'existent pas, et encore moins ceux qui officient dans les cuisines_. _Vous ne risquerez rien_. Et il avait eu raison, il était là depuis trois jours, allait et venait à sa guise dans tout le domaine sans que qui que ce soit ne lui pose de questions. C'était vraiment la planque idéale, d'autant que maintenant il en savait aussi un peu plus sur les moyens de sortir du domaine et sur ses faiblesses. Parfait pour préparer une évasion …

Parce qu'il comptait récupérer Rodney et fichez le camp d'ici.

**oOo**

Il avait mal à la tête. Rodney porta la main à sa nuque … Ouch ! Ouais, belle bosse, genre œuf de pigeon, non, œuf d'autruche au bas mot.

« Tenez buvez ça, ça va vous faire du bien. »

Hummmmm … beurk, trop sucré, Carson, vous savez combien je déteste les médicaments trop sucrés !

Un gloussement se fit entendre tout près de lui.

« Je ne suis pas Carson … c'est un ami à vous ? Un ami d'avant ? »

Pas Carson ? Ami d'avant ? Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Lyokomis était assis à ses côtés, un verre à la main. Ils n'étaient pas dans les quartiers de Rodney se qui changeait un peu parce que d'habitude lorsqu'il se réveillait avec des douleurs et Lyokomis à moins d'un mètre de lui, c'était dans ses quartiers.

« Où … que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous avez fait une chute. »

« Une chute ? » Rodney ne se rappelait pas être tombé juste … « Oh mon Dieu ! Le bébé ! »

Lyokomis souriait à pleines dents.

« Oui, Sarâla (27) est superbe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Sarâla_ ? »

Lyokomis se leva soudain d'un bond et se précipita dehors.

« Je vais la chercher ! »

Et hop, je jeune avait disparu. Rodney cligna des yeux un instant puis se leva doucement. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre, occupé uniquement par le lit sur lequel il s'était réveillé.

Il ferma les yeux et se rassit lourdement sur le lit. Un enfant, il avait un enfant, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de doute pour lui le bébé que Servilniya lui avait mis sous le nez était le sien, il en était sûr, il … le _savait_, c'était tout.

Du bruit à la porte le fit se retourner. Lyokomis entra et avança vers Rodney.

« Rodney, je vous présente Sarâla … votre fille. »

Et il déposa l'enfant dans les bras de Rodney.

**TBC** (Huhu, Roro va-t-il pouponner ? Johnny va-t-il continuer à éplucher des patates ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de cette fic' …)

(27) Prénom féminin Tamoul qui signifie "Marche Libre" ou "Droiture".


	39. Chapter 39

Vous pouvez remercier Saschka pour cet update : je l'ai rencontrée ce WE et elle m'a – gentiment, mais fermement – fait comprendre qu'il était plus que temps pour un nouveau chapitre, alors le voici !

**oOo**

**39** – Et voilà, corvée de patates terminée !

John jeta un coup d'œil à son ouvrage. Yep, au moins cinq kilos de cet étrange légumes dont il ignorait le nom et la saveur. Juste qu'il s'épluchait comme une pomme de terre. Il avait d'abord cru que ces femmes avaient un appétit terrible mais il devait ses superbes ampoules à la petite « surprise party » organisée en l'honneur de Servilniya et sa fille.

Sa fille.

John ferma les yeux. Il savait quel avait été le prix de cet enfant. Il savait ce qui avait été volé à Rodney, son innocence … bon okay, peut-être pas tout à fait son innocence mais quelque chose d'approchant.

Il soupira et se leva. Il reposa l'économe légumes sur la table et se lava les mains. Elles étaient noires, la peau du légume avait déteint sur sa peau. L'eau était noire et John imagina pendant un instant, juste une fraction de seconde, que c'était du sang. Celui de Servilniya. Jamais il n'avait autant haï quelqu'un, sauf peut-être lui-même. Il prit appui sur l'évier. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait ce qu'il avait fait à Rodney, et il était douteux que de son côté celui-ci lui pardonne, tout ce que pouvait faire John maintenant, c'était de le ramener sain et sauf sur Atlantis.

**oOo**

Deux grands yeux bleus le fixaient et Rodney était comme hypnotisé par l'intensité de ce regard. Le regard d'un enfant, de _son_ enfant.

Il effleura le duvet noir qui couvrait le petit crâne, les petites joues roses encore fripées par le trauma de la délivrance. C'était magique, incroyable. Mieux que de trouver un E2PZ et … oh mon Dieu, il comparait cette chose merveilleuse à de la technologie ! Il devait être encore plus fou qu'il ne le croyait, non, ce qu'il tenait dans les mains valait des centaines d'E2PZ … euh, ok, peut-être seulement des dizaines …

C'était vraiment étrange parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait déjà, qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Ridicule.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda t-il à Lyokomis qui était debout en face de lui.

Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés. Il prit la petite main de sa nièce dans la sienne et l'enfant la serra immédiatement.

« Maintenant, vous allez rester _ici_ avec moi. Et Sarâla. Vous allez voir, ce sera … _fantastique_ ! »

Rodney releva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Sa voix avait pris un ton forcé et il refusait de regarder Rodney. Ce dernier soupira.

« Lyokomis … »

Lyokomis secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Rodney allait dire, il voulait que pour une fois, juste pour une fois, les choses se passent comme il le souhaitait, juste une fois …

« Lyokomis … vous savez que je ne peux pas rester. »

Cette fois, Lyokomis posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, refusant d'en écouter davantage. Rodney devait rester, avec lui, avec Sarâla. Il ne voulait plus être seul … Rodney posa sa main sur la sienne et la décolla doucement de son oreille. L'atlante le fixait.

« Lyokomis, vous pouvez venir avec moi, si vous le voulez. »

Lyokomis regarda longuement Rodney comme s'il espérait voir sur son visage, la preuve d'une moquerie, d'un mensonge mais non, il avait l'air sérieux.

Partir ? Quitter la forteresse ? Lyokomis n'avait jamais quitté ces murs et il s'y sentait en sécurité … du moins, lorsque Servilniya était de bonne humeur, sinon … Il détourna la tête, refusant de regarder Rodney et reporta son attention sur le bébé dans les bras de ce dernier. Sarâla le fixait de ses yeux aveugles … sa petite nièce. Lyokomis caressa la petite joue encore fripée. Il aimait déjà cet enfant. Il était heureux d'être son oncle, il lui apprendrait … quoi ? Les hommes n'ont rien à apprendre aux femmes, n'est-ce pas ? Lui-même ne servait à rien sauf au régal des yeux des leaders des comtés voisins. Il devait supporter leurs regards sur lui lors des banquets officiels … il avait été élevé pour ça, pour un jour satisfaire son épouse, peut-être même pour être choisi comme Portator. Il était une monnaie d'échange : un homme contre une alliance, une vie contre du pouvoir.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous, il n'était pas stupide. Lustiac surtout s'amusait de lui. Le _pauvre_ Lustiac qui se croyait l'égal d'une femme. Quelle illusion ! S'il savait ce que Servilnyia comptait le remplacer dans son lit par son Portator. Qui serait l'idiot hein ? Non, Lyokomis n'était pas un pauvre naïf. Il était juste suffisamment conscient du mal que pourrait lui faire sa mère, ou Servilniya, s'il désobéissait, pour rester silencieux, pour « ne pas faire de vagues ».

Lyokomis sourit.

Il aimait bien cette expression Atlante, « ne pas faire de vagues ». Il ignorait ce qu'étaient des vagues mais le mot en lui-même était à l'oreille d'une grande douceur alors que l'expression des Atlantes laissait deviner que ces mêmes vagues pouvaient déverser une forte puissance.

Le Colonel Sheppard avait utilisée cette expression lorsque Octavis lui avait proposé une place aux cuisines. Octavis était venu voir Lyokomis et lui avait expliqué que le Colonel voulait rester pour protéger Rodney. L'Atlante avait promis qu'il ne ferait « pas de vagues » mais Lyokomis savait que c'était un piètre mensonge et qu'Octavis aussi le prenait pour un idiot. Le Colonel n'avait pas décidé de rester juste pour veiller sur Rodney, non, il était là avec la ferme intention de le libérer et de le ramener dans sa Cité, sur Atlantis.

Et Lyokomis ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire : le dénoncer ou bien l'aider. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Rodney et Sarâla, qu'il voulait que quelque chose change, que sa vie change …

Peut-être était-il comme ses mystérieuses vagues, à la fois doux et fort … peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il montre cette autre facette de lui-même.

**oOo**

Rodney ne savait pas quoi penser de Lyokomis. Le jeune homme semblait si frivole. A des lieux du genre d'individu que Rodney fréquentait et appréciait. L'aiderait-il ? Ou bien devrait-il s'en méfier et se débrouiller, une fois encore, seul pour retourner sur Atlantis ?

Sarâla se mit à couiner dans ses bras, couinement qui se transforma presque immédiatement en pleurs.

« Elle doit avoir faim » proposa Lyokomis. Rodney hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je vais la ramener à la nursery ». Rodney hésita un moment avant de remettre sa fille à Lyokomis mais il se sentait encore trop faiblard pour se lever et finit par lui confier l'enfant.

« Je vais revenir tout de suite ! » lança le jeune Myrtrien sur un ton qui paraissait un peu forcé.

Rodney se rallongea et soupira. Qu'allait-il faire ? La première fois, c'est Shep-- – il ferma les yeux à la pensée du Colonel – une _équipe_ SGA qui l'avait sorti des griffes de Servilniya mais cette fois, il doutait que la cavalerie fasse une nouvelle apparition miraculeuse. Et d'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait atterri sur Myrtria.

Et surtout, il y avait Sarâla.

Quoiqu'il fasse, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici. Si s'évader seul n'était déjà pas une mince affaire, le faire avec un bébé sur les bras relevait de la gageure.

**TBC (**bon, je reconnais que l'histoire n'avance guère, mais hey, Saschka _VOULAIT_ un chapitre de cette fic … et avant ce soir ! Pfiouuuuu, z'êtes dures les filles …)


	40. Chapter 40

**Screugneugneu ! **Marre de FFnet qui déconne ! Je n'ai reçu aucune alerte reviews alors j'ai cru que vous n'aviez pas aimé le dernier chapitre … snif. Allez, un dernier pour la route, je m'envole demain pour d'autres cieux …

oODédié à **Bayas** dont je vais activement rechercher la muse sur la base de Kourou !Oo

**ooOoo**

**40 –** Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Rodney était revenu sur Myrtria, trois semaines et il n'avait toujours aucune idée sur la manière dont il pourrait prendre congé de ces dames.

Il avait bien entendu essayé à nouveau les tunnels mais ces derniers étaient désormais gardés. Evidemment, Servilniya était peut-être complètement sociopathe mais elle n'était pas folle, enfin, pas dans ce sens. Bref, la sortie était gardée. Deux femmes grandes comme des montagnes et non, il n'exagérait pas ! Ses monstres auraient donné du fil à retordre à Ronon et à Teal'c réunis.

Et puis ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout c'était de ne pas savoir comment il avait atterri dans ce petit coin de paradis : la dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était qu'il avait été fort occupé à mourir. Il revoyait les visages tristes et accablés de Carson et d'Elisabeth penchés au-dessus de lui.

Lyokomis ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité de ce côté, pas moyen de lui soutirer une quelconque information. Le jeune myrtrien se lançait immédiatement dans une discussion sur les mérites de la soie sur le satin, ou un truc du même genre, donnant une sérieuse migraine à Rodney ainsi que, parfois, des envies de meurtres.

Rodney devait cependant avouer qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça ici … ok, ce n'était pas le _ici_ qui comptait mais le _avec qui. _

Parce qu'il y avait Sarâla.

Il passait des heures, en fait la majeure partie de ses journées, dans la nursery, s'émerveillant de tout : du premier sourire au pipipopo, en passant par le sacrosaint rot de l'après repas. Bien entendu, Servilniya n'allaitait pas mais tirait son lait et laissait aux _gouvernantes_ (toutes des hommes …) le soin de nourrir l'enfant. Rodney voyait peu la jeune femme et c'était parfait comme ça.

Pour le moment, il était dans le jardin, Sarâla dans les bras, lui expliquant les étoiles.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu et les premières lumières étaient apparues dans le ciel. Rodney lui parlait des constellations, de la Voie Lactée, des merveilles qu'il y avait au-delà des nuages. Il faisait doux et il marchait dans les allées tout en berçant sa fille.

« Oh, et bien sûr, il y a aussi les Antennae Galaxies (28). Bien entendu, il ne s'agit pas à proprement parler d'antennes, la collision de ces deux galaxies forme juste, et bien, une sorte d'antenne, comme celle d'un insecte, si tu veux. La collision a été provoquée par la naissance d'une nouvelle étoile. C'est fascinant : nous allons pouvoir observer comment ces deux galaxies vont évoluer après cet incident. Elles sont magnifiques tu sais. Les nuages de poussière autour des deux noyaux galactiques leur donnent un aspect rouge et voilé, tandis que la jeune étoile, en leur centre, énorme et d'une température très élevée, forme des faisceaux bleu. Bien sûr, des idiots considèrent que -- »

« Bonsoir Rodney. »

Perdu dans son monologue, Rodney n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de Servilniya. Instinctivement, il ramena Sarâla contre sa poitrine.

« Et bien, aurais-tu soudainement perdu ta langue ? »

La voix de la jeune femme s'était immédiatement durcie. Rodney soupira. Ok, Servilniya voulait jouer à « c'est moi le chef ! ».

« Non. »

« Bien, alors, recommençons : _Bonsoir Rodney_ … »

Cette fois, Rodney se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable ! Comme si son petit jeu de « moi Tarzan, toi Jane » l'impressionnait.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bien … »

O Joie ! Servilniya était satisfaite.

Rodney supposait que l'idée aurait du le mener au Nirvana, mais le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas Lyokomis contrairement à ce que pensait Servilniya. Elle ne pouvait pas le domestiquer, comme on le fait d'un animal de compagnie. Et ça la rendait positivement folle … ce qui n'était pas très difficile vue que son cas relevait de toute manière déjà de la psychiatrie.

Le jeune femme observait elle aussi le ciel.

« C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique ».

« Euh, oui, oui ... »

Rodney se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il était incapable de garder très longtemps le ton « obéissant » que Servilniya attendait de lui et par conséquent, se trouver en sa présence, ne lui apportait généralement que des problèmes. Il finissait soit avec une bonne gifle, le tout arrosé de hurlements hystériques et de promesses de punitions diverses et variées, soit escorté vers ses quartiers par une des poids plumes qui servaient de bodygard à Servilniya. Bref, cela ne finissait jamais bien. Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il en irait autrement ce soir.

« Mais il commence à faire frisquet, alors, euh, nous allons rentrer, il est l'heure pour elle de dormir et --»

« Donne la moi. »

Rodney resta un moment pétrifié à cette demande. Non, pensa t-il, non, non et non. Jamais. _JAMAIS_. Il avait presque envie de hurler ce mot, de le jeter au visage de Servilniya comme un seau d'eau glacé.

« _Rodney_ … »

De nouveau le ton dur, menaçant. Et Rodney se tenait debout devant la jeune femme qui avançait vers lui, incapable de réagir, incapable de lui obéir.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui obéir … et il savait qu'il allait en payer le prix.

**ooOoo**

Lyokomis n'aimait pas trop la nuit. Il y faisait trop … sombre. Il se mit à glousser à cette pensée stupide ! Bien sûr que la nuit il faisait sombre ! Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas de cette obscurité _là_ qu'il avait peur, non, il avait peur … il ne savait pas très bien de quoi en fait. La nuit, les choses semblaient juste si différentes, déformées, étrangères. Les buissons de fleurs qui étaient si accueillant dans la journée prenaient des formes menaçantes, comme si leurs branches voulaient vous saisir, vous griffer. Non, il n'aimait pas la nuit et pourtant, il était là, en pleine nuit, dans le jardin.

Pour Rodney.

Il savait que ce dernier n'aimait pas être enfermé et il cherchait souvent refuge dans les allées du jardin. Et cette fois, il avait pris Sarâla avec lui.

Et cette pensée horrible avait traversé l'esprit de Lyokomis : et si Rodney avait décidé de s'enfuir, de partir, en l'oubliant lui … il avait pourtant promis de l'emmener.

Alors il était sorti, malgré sa peur.

Ses pas faisaient un drôle de bruit, un squish squish sur l'herbe mouillée. Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de répréhensible et ça lui donnait une étrange énergie.

Il arriva enfin à l'un des bosquets que Rodney affectionnait. Pas étonnant d'ailleurs, c'était le plus touffu, celui que l'on ne voyait pas des murailles ou de l'enceinte.

Et il entendit les voix. Celle de sa sœur, autoritaire et pleine de menaces ; celle de Rodney, résignée et ferme à la fois.

Le cœur de Lyokomis fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de terrible.

**ooOoo**

Servilniya leva la main. C'était un geste si normal, un geste que Rodney était venu à associer naturellement avec la myrtrienne, qu'il ne réagit pas, regardant juste le bras décrire un arc de cercle, sa propre main posée à plat sur la nuque de Sarâla qui commençait à chougner.

« Servilniya _non_ ! »

Le cri réveilla Rodney et Servilniya qui se tournèrent vers celui qui avait crié.

Lyokomis se tenait devant eux, se tordant les doigts, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Servilniya … non … _Sarâla_. »

Servilniya fixa un moment son frère jumeau comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait puis elle se tourna vers Rodney qui serrait toujours Sarâla contre lui. La petite pleurait vraiment maintenant.

La tension était palpable et Rodney se demandait comment allait réagir Servilniya si deux hommes lui tenaient tête ce soir, deux hommes qui étaient plus que tout autre sensés lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Mais l'explosion qu'il redoutait n'eut pas lieu.

La myrtrienne baissa la main. Elle détourna les yeux, se tourna, passa devant Lyokomis toujours en silence, puis disparut dans l'allée.

Rodney relâcha un soupir.

« Merci Lyokomis. »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux brillants et serrait les poings, ses bras rigides le long de son corps.

« Vous … vous … ne comprenez-vous donc rien ! »

Rodney fut un peu surpris de la réaction du myrtrien. De la colère, une bonne vieille poussée de colère !

C'était bien la première fois que Rodney voyait Lyokomis éclater de la sorte. Il allait se lancer dans une diatribe rappelant au jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas demandé à être placé dans cette situation lorsque Lyokomis se rua littéralement sur Sarâla. Il récupéra l'enfant, l'arrachant pratiquement des bras d'un Rodney trop stupéfait pour réagir, puis déposa un léger baiser sur son petit front, ce qui n'eut pas pour miracle de faire cesser les pleurs, bien au contraire. Lyokomis jeta un dernier regard – noir et pleins de reproches – à Rodney et trottina vers l'enceinte, Sarâla fermement calée dans ses bras.

Rodney resta seul au beau milieu du jardin, se demandant s'il venait de perdre son seul allié.

**ooOoo**

Plus jamais !

C'était promis, plus jamais il n'approcherait un légume de sa vie, du moins pas tant que ce dernier serait encore revêtu de sa pelure.

John avait du éplucher plusieurs fois son poids en légumes depuis son arrivée dans la forteresse, ce qui faisait certainement de lui un recordman pour le Guinness.

Ce dont il ne se plaignait pas en revanche, c'était d'être aux cuisines … cet endroit valait mieux que tous les services de renseignements de la Terre. Ici, les hommes discutaient librement, de tout et de rien, mais surtout de choses en principe _interdites_. Quoiqu'en fait de services de renseignements, les informations échangées se rapprochaient plus souvent de celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans ces magazines à sensation, genre Gala ou Voici que des rapports de la CIA.

Et devinez qui était la star du moment ?

Bref, John disposait presque à l'heure près, de toutes les informations concernant la « journée du Portator ». Et les myrtriens commençaient sérieusement à lui vouer un culte dont n'importe quelle star serait jalouse. Entre effroi et admiration, ils parlaient des exploits du jour de Rodney : Rodney qui avait tenu tête à Servilniya, Rodney qui avait répondu à Servilniya, Rodney qui avait désobéi à Servilniya … ouais, Rodney qui avait certainement du payer cher ces petits gestes de rébellion. Connaissant le scientifique, et cette chère Servilniya, il y avait fort à parier que … John ferma les yeux. Il n'imaginait que trop bien la peau pâle couverte de bleus et d'ecchymoses …. D'autant qu'il avait lui-même déjà été l'auteur de marques du même genre.

Comment avait-il pu ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

John se repassait encore et encore ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Il se rappelait avoir été envahi par un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires, amour, passion, haine, jalousie, tout s'était confondu et il avait disjoncté. Quelle belle excuse ! Il avait perdu Rodney.

Mais il l'aimait toujours … encore plus en fait.

Comme les myrtriens, John s'émerveillait du courage et de la ténacité du scientifique mais contrairement à eux, il ne _découvrait_ pas ses qualités chez Rodney. Il savait depuis longtemps qui il était, non, il s'étonnait juste de ne pas avoir vu tout cela avant, de ne pas avoir _regardé_, de ne pas avoir deviné, sous les remarques sarcastiques et les comportement asociaux, qui était le vrai Rodney : un homme loyal et brave.

L'homme qu'il aimait.

John soupira.

Cela ne servait plus à rien maintenant de s'inventer des romans à la Barbara Cartland : il avait eu sa chance et l'avait laissé passer.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était protéger Rodney et le ramener chez lui, sur Atlantis.

**ooOoo**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours depuis l'incident du jardin, et Rodney n'avait toujours pas vu Lyokomis. Il était clair que le jeune homme lui en voulait … encore que Rodney ait un peu de mal à savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait pas non plus vu Servilniya mais dans son cas c'était plutôt une très bonne chose.

Il était resté dans ses quartiers une bonne partie de la mâtinée après s'être occupé de Sarâla. Il devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Il commençait à sentir les effets du défaut d'émulation : irritabilité et impatience pointaient le bout de leur nez. Il se connaissait, son incroyable intellect avait besoin de défis, sans challenge, il dépérissait.

Rodney soupira.

Il avait du réparer tout ce qui se trouvait dans les dépendances, allant du four à pain au système d'alimentation en eau potable et il allait voir s'il ne pouvait pas aussi jeter un coup d'œil aux canaux d'irrigation des jardins. Armé d'outils préhistoriques ! Tout cela était bien loin de la technologie Atlante …

Et en plus, il faisait une chaleur infernale sur cette planète ! Il se passa la main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur qu'il sentait là. Ou plutôt il essaya.

Evidemment, il aurait un peu moins chaud s'il n'était pas obligé de porter cette affreuse …. _Bourca_. Il ne voyait pas comment appeler cela autrement. Avec cette espèce de robe-blouse, il était couvert de la tête aux pieds, mêmes ses mains n'étaient pas visibles. Il comprenait un peu mieux la situation de ces jeunes femmes afghanes ou iraniennes : ce vêtement n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une prison. Une prison faite de tissu mais une prison quand même.

Il avait plusieurs fois enlevé l'affreux attirail, lourd et encombrant, mal lui en avait pris … maintenant, il s'y habituait, enfin, il se disait surtout qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. C'était une condition pour avoir la paix. Une condition pour avoir un peu de liberté de mouvement. Il ne pouvait pas sortir sans, mais avec, il allait où bon lui semblait.

Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir capitulé … l'idée le mit en colère et il rabattit la bourca, appréciant la sensation de la brise sur sa peau. De toute manière, les femmes ne s'aventuraient jamais dans les jardins. C'était un truc d'homme … Il soupira à nouveau

« _Non_ ! »

Le cri interrompit le cours de ses réflexions. Il contourna le bosquet et stoppa net.

Une femme malmenait le pauvre Lyokomis. Ce dernier arborait un superbe coquard et sa longue robe était déchirée au bras. Rodney couru vers les deux myrtriens.

« Hey ! Lâchez le ! »

La myrtrienne relâcha brutalement Lyokomis qui tomba à terre avec un bruit mat, puis ignorant tout simplement Rodney, elle leva la main et frappa l'homme à terre devant elle. Une fois, deux fois … il n'y eut pas de troisième fois. Elle poussa un petit cri et s'affaissa elle aussi lourdement.

Lyokomis, qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était mis en position fœtale dès que les coups avaient commencé, leva les yeux vers son sauveur.

Rodney se trouvait debout devant lui, à visage découvert, brandissant ce qui ressemblait fort à une pelle.

**ooOoo**

Lorsque John entra dans la cuisine, il fut surpris par le chaos qui régnait là.

Et voilà, encore un autre exploit de la part de SuperRodney, à n'en pas douter …

« … et il l'a assommée de ses mains nues ! »

« … non, il a utilisé une lance … »

« … elle s'est débattue mais il a la force de dix Garvis ! »

John n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'était un Garvis pour comprendre que cette comparaison avait un accent très Marseillais. Il aimait bien les français mais les Marseillais aimaient particulièrement tout embellir … Bref, il allait essayer d'en savoir un peu plus – et surtout tenter de démêler le vrai du faux – lorsque l'une des gouvernantes, euh, gouvernants, bref, un des compagnons de Lyokomis fit son entrée, ramenant un peu de calme.

Tous les hommes n'étaient pas égaux dans ce petit paradis. Il y avait, comme dans toute société, des nobles et des plébéiens. Cette division culturelle était universelle. Les hommes autour de lui observaient le nouveau venu, le visage empreint de curiosité et de surprise : ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un d'en haut descendait par ici. Curieusement, c'était aussi la meilleure protection dont John pouvait rêver sauf qu'il ne pouvait jamais voir Rodney … Il l'apercevait parfois, à la dérobée, mais c'était tout.

Le jeune homme regarda un moment les visages autour de lui, puis s'arrêta sur celui de John. Le myrtrien s'approcha de lui.

« Vous devez m'accompagner. Maintenant. »

**TBC **(Tada ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Huhu, dans quel pétrin notre Roro s'est il encore fourré …)

(28) Photo disponible sur le site de Hubble ! Superbe en effet.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Tiens (Valirée regarde son calendrier) c'est bientôt Noël ! Mon cadeau : un – long ! – chapitre … Hum, la fin est proche, très proche (nan, ne rigolez pas, c'est vrai, je vous jure !)**_

**ooOoo**

**41** – John suivait le myrtrien. Celui-ci était muet comme une tombe. Il avait juste demandé à John de le suivre et c'était tout. Demandé … ouais, il lui en avait presque intimé l'ordre en fait. Charmante personnalité.

John observa l'homme devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, de différent des autres myrtriens. La différence physique sautait littéralement aux yeux. Ce type était grand et tout en muscles. Ses vêtements moins colorés, presque sobres. Mais surtout, ce qui frappait c'était son pas confiant et assuré. Il n'émanait pas de lui cette constante nervosité née de siècles d'endoctrinement, propre aux hommes de Myrtria.

« Et où va-t-on comme ça ? »

Le myrtrien se retourna et dévisagea John de la tête aux pieds, une petite moue dédaigneuse sur le visage.

John était sûr qu'il _détestait_ ce type. Il s'arrêta et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ecoutez, ou vous me dites où nous allons et ce qui se passe, où je retourne en cuis --»

Il fut interrompu par la voix sèche du jeune homme.

« Le Portator. Votre _ami_. »

Ooooh oui, il n'aimait pas ce type. Bon, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer non plus ce qu'il allait apprendre. John se força à avoir l'air détaché pour lui répondre.

« Oui, et bien quoi le Portator ? »

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du myrtrien. Pas tendre le sourire. L'homme ne dit plus rien et reprit son chemin.

Yep, John n'aimait pas ce type, mais alors pas du tout, du tout.

**oOo**

Ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers du « haut ». C'était ainsi que les hommes qui travaillaient dans les sous sols appelaient les ailes habitées par les femmes et leurs familles. L'homme fit un signe à John qui s'arrêta devant une porte superbement ouvragée. Le Myrtrien entra, sans se faire connaître, et annonça John d'une voix claironnante, un peu trop moqueuse au goût de John.

« Voilà votre … » le jeune homme se tourna vers John et sourit. « … héros. »

Avant que John ait eu le temps de réagir, quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. Des bras entourèrent sa poitrine et une tête s'enfouit dans son cou.

« Oh, merci, merci, merci … »

« Lyokomis ? » John venait de reconnaître le jeune homme.

« Oh, je suis si désolé, si désolé, tout est de ma faute, ma faute … »

John ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que marmonnait Lyokomis, mais il fallait dire que les pleurs du jeune myrtrien n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il dégagea gentiment Lyokomis et le guida vers l'immense lit qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Lyokomis se laissa faire, tout en sanglotant.

« Ok, Lyokomis, expliquez moi clairement ce qui s'est passé» demanda doucement John. Lyokomis prit une large inspiration et leva les yeux vers lui.

Oui, il s'était manifestement passé quelque chose, quelque chose de sinistre. Lyokomis avait les yeux rougis par les larmes mais on pouvait aussi voir le superbe coquard qui ne pouvait avoir été laissé que par un poing, quant à la lèvre fendue, une bague devait en avoir été l'origine. John sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du visage ravagé de Lyokomis … s'il était dans cet état, que pouvait-il être arrivé à --

« Lyokomis, où est Rodney ? »

La question ne produisit pas l'effet escompté par John : Lyokomis fondit à nouveau en larmes.

Génial !

John entendit un petit gloussement derrière son dos. Le myrtrien qui l'avait amené ici semblait très amusé par cette petite scène. John l'ignora. Il récupéra le plaid qui se trouvait sur le lit et en entoura la forme tremblante de Lyokomis. Celui-ci ramena immédiatement le tissu contre lui et John l'aida à se coucher. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tout en essayant de garder sa voix calme et neutre.

« Lyokomis, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? Qu'est-il arrivé … à Rodney ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Lyokomis se moucha bruyamment avec le plaid et John se fit la remarque que le myrtrien ressemblait plus à un petit garçon qu'à un jeune homme.

« C'est ma faute » murmura Lyokomis. « Je … je ne voulais pas mais … » Il frissonna. « Mère a décidé … elle a choisi … je vais devoir partir et … mais je n'ai pas pu ! »

Hu, ok, John n'était pas plus avancé, ce que racontait Lyokomis n'avait de sens que pour le jeune homme.

« Soraya, la mère de Servilniya et de Lyokomis a besoin de consolider ses alliances. »

La voix fit presque sursauter John. Il se tourna vers le second myrtrien. Celui-ci fixait Lyokomis et cette fois, il y avait de la pitié dans son regard et non pas du dédain.

« Caiapha. Soraya a donné Lyokomis à Caiapha. Son territoire est très étendu. Elle ne possède pas de manufactures mais des champs, des centaines d'hectares de champs cultivés. »

John hocha la tête. Oui, c'était logique. S'allier à la partie qui contrôlait les denrées alimentaires assurerait le contrôle de la planète en cas de conflit.

« MAIS JE NE L'AIME PAS ! »

Lyokomis avait hurlé. Il s'était redressé sur le lit et jetait un regard noir à son compagnon d'infortune. Ce dernier était toujours adossé à la porte. Il lui sourit.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et depuis quand un homme dans ta position a-t-il le droit de dire ce qu'il aime ou pas ? Depuis quand a-t-il le droit de choisir ? Et puis après tout, tu as été élevé pour ça, non ? Pour être un bon Portator, un bel ornement … »

Lyokomis ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson sortit hors de l'eau. Il se rassit lourdement sur le lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

« Je … je ne sais pas … j'ai eu … elle s'est approchée de moi et … et … »

« Quoi ? Tu as eu peur, c'est ça ? Peur d'une femme ! » Lui cracha le myrtrien. Le dédain était revenu dans sa voix et Lyokomis resta silencieux un moment puis il se tourna vers John.

« Lustiac a raison, je suis … un lâche, j'ai … j'ai commis une ignoble chose … j'ai … j'ai refusé de … et Rodney, il a … il m'a défendu … mais Servilniya … » Il secoua la tête tristement.

John ne savait pas très bien à quelle pulsion il devait céder. Devait-il étrangler l'ignoble salaud, ce Lustiac, qui s'amusait de la situation de ce pauvre gosse, ou bien secouer le pauvre gosse en question jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise enfin ce qui était arrivé à Rodney. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à réciter l'alphabet … en arabe. Rien de mieux pour vous laver la tête qu'un peu d'exercice de langue étrangère. Il allait d'ailleurs demander à Zelenka de lui apprendre le tchèque dès qu'il aurait fichu le camp de cette planète de fous.

Avec Rodney.

Il se concentra et força sa voix à rester calme.

« Lyokomis, OU-EST-RODNEY ? »

**oOo**

John courrait. Il courrait sans voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il ne remarquait ni les riches draperies aux couleurs vives sur les murs, ni le soleil qui baignait les couloirs qu'il empruntait. Il ne voyait pas la lumière autour de lui … tout était devenu noir.

Une seule pensée le hantait. Rodney était peut-être mort … mort.

Cette folle psychopathe l'avait purement et simplement enfermé. Seul. Seul dans une pièce sans lumière.

Sans nourriture.

Depuis trois jours ().

Oui, il faisait noir dans l'univers de John Sheppard, noir et froid. Le même froid qui s'était installé dans son cœur lorsque Lyokomis lui avait enfin appris ce qui s'était passé.

_Faites qu'il soit encore en vie, je vous en prie._ John ne savait pas à qui il adressait cette prière silencieuse, il n'avait jamais eu la foi, malgré une grand-mère qui insistait pour l'emmener à la messe tous les dimanches, mais là, maintenant, il priait un Dieu, n'importe quel Dieu. _Faites qu'il soit toujours en vie_ …

John ne remarqua même pas qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils étaient arrivés. Lustiac se tourna vers lui et attendit. John fixait la porte devant lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un obstacle infranchissable. Il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte.

Rodney … il imaginait ses yeux bleus ouverts, fixant le mur, sans vie, la peau blanche, translucide, un peu comme sur Atlantis juste avant qu'il prenne la décision de le kidnapper et de le ramener sur Myrtria.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la porte.

**oOo**

Une atmosphère lourde régnait dans la pièce. Les fenêtres avaient été fermées, plus exactement barricadées, de lourds volets en bois ne laissant passer que quelques traits de lumières dans lesquels voletaient des grains de poussière.

Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un lit. Massif. John se demanda si toutes les chambres étaient aménagées de la même manière … certainement. C'était très révélateur de la place des hommes : éternels enfants, sans fonction autre que celle de géniteur ou de jouet sexuel, d'esclave. De quoi pouvaient ils avoir besoin d'autres si ce n'est un toit sur la tête et un lit pour dormir ? Cette chambre, ce lit devenait tout l'univers des hommes … du moins c'était ce qu'avait décrit le père de Lyokomis et de Servilniya dans son journal. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que le pauvre homme soit mort sur un lit identique à celui-ci … mort … comme – John fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

Il avança vers le lit.

Vide … Son cœur s'emballa. Mon Dieu, où pouvait être Rodney ? Il poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur la fenêtre. Il écarta les deux lourds battants, les arrachant presque de leurs gonds. Les volets claquèrent contre le mur et la lumière entra dans la chambre. John cligna un moment des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la brusque luminosité, puis il le vit.

« RODNEY ! »

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Rodney se trouvait par terre, près du lit. John s'agenouilla près de lui. Doucement, la peur de découvrir le pire le suffocant, il plaça une main tremblante sur le cou de Rodney.

_Thump-thump, thump, thump …_

_OHMERCIMONDIEU, merci, merci, merci, merci_ … John relâcha le soupir qu'il retenait depuis que Lyokomis l'avait informé de ce qu'avait fait sa sœur.

« Rodney ? »

Pas de réponse. John releva la tête de Rodney. Ses lèvres étaient parcheminées, comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis un bon moment. Et c'est à ce moment là que John remarqua deux choses : le guéridon placé à moins de deux mètres du lit, un guéridon sur lequel trônait un panier de fruit et un broc rempli d'eau. Les fruits avaient l'air frais … Et une chaîne. Une chaîne entravant Rodney au lit.

Une chaîne l'empêchant d'atteindre le guéridon ….

« LA SALE PETITE ORDURE ! »

John se mit à tirer sur la chaîne élicitant un petit gémissement de la part de Rodney. Les paupières de ce dernier se mirent à papillonner …

« Rodney … »

… Mais Rodney resta inconscient.

« Tenez. »

Lustiac se tenait à ses côtés et lui tendait ce qui ressemblait à une pince. Ne cherchant pas à savoir où il avait trouvé cet outil et encore moins à le remercier, John lui prit la pince des mains et coupa la chaîne. La cheville de Rodney était en sang. John sentit une fois encore un flot de haine le submerger.

Servilniya. Il allait la tuer.

Il passa ses bras autour du torse de Rodney et le prit dans ses bras. Il fut heureux de peiner en le soulevant : cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça, non ? Lorsqu'il avait quitté Atlantis avec lui, son corps avait été si léger, comme s'il n'était déjà plus tout à fait là …

Lyokomis avait expliqué que Servilniya avait fait ça pour le punir lui, tout autant que pour punir Rodney. Elle était venue le voir dans ses quartiers le matin même, pour lui dire de _s'occuper_ de Rodney mais le myrtrien n'avait pas eu la force de faire face … Et John ne parvenait pas tout à fait à lui en vouloir. Lyokomis était une victime lui aussi.

John déposa Rodney sur le lit. Il prit le pichet qui se trouvait sur le guéridon et en versa un peu dans un verre. Il avait eu raison, l'eau était fraîche, indiquant que quelqu'un, certainement Servilniya, était venu régulièrement changer l'eau. Tout ça sous le regard de Rodney … Rodney qui avait du implorer, si ce n'est verbalement, du moins du regard. John connaissait Rodney, tout se lisait sur son visage.

« Rodney ? Allez, on se réveille … »

John tapota doucement la joue de Rodney qui secoua la tête en gémissant. John porta le verre d'eau aux lèvres de Rodney. Celui-ci bu d'abord quelques gouttes et, comme s'il découvrait le nirvana concentré dans un verre d'eau, attrapa le verre à deux mains et se mit à boire goulûment.

« Hey, hey, pas si vite, vous allez être malade sinon ! »

Deux yeux bleus se levèrent vers lui. Des yeux bleus remplis de fatigue et d'autre chose aussi, de la surprise. Les lèvres formèrent son prénom mais Rodney était trop fatigué pour « parler ». John sourit.

« Oui, Rodney, c'est moi. »

Cette affirmation fut suivie d'un froncement de sourcil de la part de Rodney. Ce dernier leva la main vers John. John prit la main dans la sienne. Elle était froide mais il la posa sur sa joue.

« Oui, Rodney, je suis là et je vais vous sortir de là. C'est promis. C'est fini, nous rentrons sur Atlantis. »

**oOo**

Rodney avait fait pas mal de bêtises depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la galaxie de Pégase. Des bêtises plus ou moins grosses, plus ou moins stupides. Il y avait surtout eu Doranda bien sûr. Elles étaient toutes liées à son ego, il le savait mais n'y pouvait rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer, il ne savait pas comment faire pour changer … Et cela lui avait coûté cher. Il n'avait pas cru que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher au fin fond de l'océan d'Atlantica, et cela avait failli lui coûter la vie et maintenant … maintenant, il avait été persuadé que Sheppard le haïssait et pourtant il était là. A moins que comme avec Sam, il n'imagine sa présence … il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait pas les idées très claires.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Penser lui faisait mal à la tête, pire, l'idée même de penser était une torture ! Il réprima un gloussement nerveux. Normal, les hommes de Myrtria n'avaient aucun besoin de « penser ». Nope. Servilniya lui avait rappelé … juste après l'avoir frappé et l'avoir attaché au lit. Elle lui avait rappelé chaque fois qu'elle était venue le voir, plusieurs fois par jour depuis … pas moyen de se rappeler depuis quand il était là, et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas très sûr non plus du « là » en question en fait.

C'était comme pour Sheppard.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu sa voix, avoir vu les yeux verts plein de compassion, l'avoir touché … mais il s'était certainement trompé. Sheppard n'était pas là. Et puis, Sheppard n'éprouvait certainement aucune compassion pour lui, il lui avait dit en des termes on ne peut plus explicites, brisant ainsi toutes ses espérances. Sheppard le trouvait ignoble, dégoûtant … Non, Sheppard n'était pas là, pas de gentille hallucination pour l'aider cette fois.

Il était seul, seul et fatigué, si fatigué …

**oOo**

« Rodney ! » John paniquait. Il lui avait semblé que Rodney allait mieux, il avait bu, il avait ouvert les yeux, il lui avait parlé, enfin, il avait _murmuré_ son nom et puis ses yeux avaient roulé dans leur orbite et puis il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il avait beau le cajoler, lui passer un tissu mouillé sur le front, le pincer, rien n'y faisait, il ne se réveillait pas !

« Poussez vous Colonel. »

John leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu. C'était Lyokomis. John serra immédiatement Rodney dans ses bras en voyant ce que le myrtrien avait amené avec lui.

« Colonel, s'il vous plaît, il a besoin d'e -- »

« NON ! » cria John.

Non. Non, non, non … chantait son cerveau. Non. C'est Carson qu'il lui faut, oui, c'est ça, Carson, et Atlantis pas … pas … non. Pas question.

« Colonel … _John_. » La voix de Lyokomis avait pris un ton différent, plus mature et John leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux suppliants.

Lyokomis s'installa sur le lit près des deux atlantes. « Ils sont liés. Je sais que … » le myrtrien soupira. « Je sais que vous avez peur … »

Peur ? Oui, John avait peur, il était terrifié, terrifié à l'idée de perdre Rodney.

« … mais tout va bien aller maintenant, je vous le promets. » Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement différent dans la voix de Lyokomis, c'était dans sa posture aussi.

De l'assurance.

Le myrtrien sourit à John et ce dernier relâcha l'étreinte qu'il avait sur Rodney et le posa sur le lit.

« Merci … » murmura Lyokomis avant de placer la fille de Rodney sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

**TBC **… (on m'a dit hier que je n'étais plus digne de la Rodneytorture (méchante Alhénnor !), alors je me réentraîne un peu … bon, évidemment, je n'atteints pas le sommet de « Juste pour vos yeux » (encore que moi, je connais la fin et pas vous, nanananèreu ! Ca, c'est de la lectricetorture, hihihihihi))

(29) Bon, je ne suis pas médecin, mais je pense que l'on ne peut pas survivre très longtemps sans boire, sans manger, sans doute un peu plus longtemps. Je mets trois jours un peu au pif !


	42. Chapter 42

_**Woa ! Merci mesdemoiselles ! En fait, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait encore des lectrices sur cette fic'. **_

_**oOCe chapitre est dédié à AlpheratzOo**_

**ooOoo**

**42** – Rodney ouvrit les yeux sur une vue familière : une pièce baignée de lumière, une fenêtre grande ouverte, des rideaux blancs battant au vent … et une figure debout, forme noire et étrangement indistincte sur toute cette blancheur.

Rodney sourit.

Il savait qui était là. Il pouvait sentir sa présence. Rassurante, sereine, et à la fois tourmentée de questions, tant de questions … l'esprit d'un enfant. Son enfant.

« Sarâla … »

« … ?! »

Il n'y avait pas eu de réponse et pourtant, il l'avait _entendu_, comme si la conscience entière de sa fille était tournée vers lui, voulait lui parler. Alors, il ouvrit son cœur, son esprit et toutes les questions le bombardèrent comme un essaim d'abeilles, bourdonnant tout autour de lui, en lui. C'était à la fois effrayant et extraordinaire.

« … ?! »

Aucun son, aucune voix et pourtant, les hurlements auraient pu le rendre sourd tant ils étaient puissants.

« Sarâla … »

Et il la sentit. Elle était avec lui, en lui, elle _était_ lui … deux corps, une conscience, juste l'espace d'un instant. Une éternité.

Quelque chose le frôla. Une caresse, immatérielle, comme le vent entrant dans la pièce.

« Sarâla … »

« … »

_Amour_. Voilà ce que lui criait la non-voix. _Amouramouramour_ … pas « je t'aime », juste une émotion résumée en un seul mot. _Amouramouramour_ … Et Rodney répondit avec la même force, il hurla silencieusement lui aussi.

Il n'avait plus mal, il n'était plus fatigué, il n'avait même plus peur.

Il n'était plus seul. Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Parce qu'il était aimé et qu'il aimait.

**ooOoo**

John était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Dès que Lyokomis avait déposé l'enfant sur la poitrine de Rodney, une faible lumière bleuté avait pris naissance entre les deux corps, et puis la lumière avait pris … vie.

John ne voyait pas comment décrire autrement ce dont il avait été le témoin. La lumière s'était mise à pulser et à s'étendre, comme une vague et elle enveloppait désormais les deux corps étendus sur le lit.

Rodney avait une main posée sur le dos de Sarala, et la minuscule main du bébé était posée à plat sur le torse de son père. Et la lumière était plus forte, plus lumineuse juste sous ces deux paumes.

Un lien. Oui, mais ce n'était pas tout. John avait lu le journal du père de Lyokomis et le myrtrien avait décris ce lien et avait parlé aussi d'échange … un échange de sentiments, d'émotions. Les myrtriennes utilisaient le lien comme un moyen de se procurer de la force vitale pendant la grossesse, ce qui leur permettait d'accélérer cette dernière et de s'en sortir fraîche comme un gardon, mais il y avait un revers … Selon le père de Lyokomis, ce revers, c'était que les femmes avaient perdu tout lien avec l'enfant qu'elles portaient. Aucun amour, aucun échange. Une mère et son enfant qui étaient deux parfaits étrangers. Et l'enfant, se nourrissait des émotions qui provenaient de son père. Le Portator était vraiment plus qu'un géniteur. Il enfantait au sens noble du terme. Il était la mère _et_ le père. La femme ne remplissant que les fonctions de couveuse. Très ironique lorsque l'on connaissait les myrtriennes …

« C'est magique, n'est-ce pas ? »

John tourna la tête vers Lyokomis. Le myrtrien fixait Rodney et sa fille comme s'ils étaient les 8ème merveilles du monde.

« Bien maintenant que ce petit mélodrame est terminé, je vais pouvoir retourner à mes fonctions. »

Lustiac quitta la chambre non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Rodney. Un regard qui ne plut pas beaucoup à John. Un gémissement ramena son attention vers Rodney. Il vit les paupières papillonner, puis les yeux s'ouvrirent, de minces fentes qui laissaient deviner le bleu azur que John affectionnait tant.

Autour de Rodney et de l'enfant, la lumière avait presque entièrement disparu et la petite se mit à gigoter. C'était fini … quoiqu'il se soit passé, ce fameux lien avait rempli sa mission. Rodney était sauvé.

John poussa un soupir de soulagement et se leva. Il fallait qu'il retourne aux cuisines, il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il n'avait pas sa place auprès de Rodney. Lyokomis lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire triste et empli de compréhension. Il devait avoir compris ce qui liait John à Rodney. Un lien qui n'avait rien d'artificiel ou de magique. Juste de l'amour.

**ooOoo**

Cela faisait trois jours depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé Rodney. Trois jours … trois jours ou trois siècles, c'était la même chose pour John.

Trop long.

Il avait rejoint la cuisine et s'était remis à deux choses : l'épluchage en masse et l'observation. Evidemment, la nouvelle de la guérison du Portator avait fait le tour de toutes les cellules de travail. Jamais d'histoire de myrtrien, on avait entendu parler d'une action aussi immédiate ! Bien sûr, chacun connaissait les effets du Cercle, ce fameux lien existant entre un Portator et son enfant, mais ce qui était arrivé à Rodney relevait d'une espèce de miracle. Apparemment, la guérison mettait en principe plusieurs jours et non quelques heures … Et la légende du Portator avait grandi encore un peu plus.

John ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça : était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Servilniya ne risquait-elle pas de prendre ombrage de cette aura mystique entourant Rodney ? Pourrait-elle décider qu'il est dangereux politiquement et essayer de le supprimer ? D'un autre côté, cela ne signifierait-il pas la mort de sa fille ? Les effets du Cercle diminuent avec le temps mais ne disparaît que vers l'âge de 15 ans. Il y avait une autre possibilité : avec un Portator presque _déifié_, Servilniya pouvait asseoir sa position sur tous les hommes … à condition qu'elle parvienne à manipuler Rodney, ce qui ramenait John à la case numéro 1 : Servilniya était-elle dangereuse pour le scientifique ?

Il soupira et se leva. Il balança dans un chaudron d'eau les légumes qu'il venait de terminer d'éplucher et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était devenu rouge et le soleil ne tarderait pas à disparaître complètement. Son service était terminé. John se lava les mains et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Les dits quartiers, une pièce d'à peine trois mètres sur trois, se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il faisait noir. Il jura en se débattant avec une chandelle. Atlantis lui manquait … là-bas, il lui suffisait de penser le mot « lumière » et hop, le tour était joué. Il finit pas réussir à allumer la chandelle qui éclaira le petit espace qui lui tenait lieu de chambre … et il faillit la laisser tomber en voyant qui était assis sur la paillasse qui lui tenait de lit.

« Rodney ? »

« Jo--Colonel. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation. »

**ooOoo**

Rodney avait longuement hésité avant de venir ici. Il avait fait demi tour deux fois, puis était revenu sur ses pas … il avait encore décidé que c'était une mauvaise idée lorsque l'un des femmes de la garde particulière de Servilniya avait surgi dans le couloir, l'obligeant à emprunter l'escalier menant au quartiers des domestiques. Il n'avait plus eu le choix …

Et il était resté là. Assis sur ce lit infect, dans ce trou à rat à attendre. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les jurons étouffés derrière la porte son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et puis, il avait souri. Sheppard comparait la forteresse à Atlantis … Atlantis, rien que d'entendre ce mot, son cœur avait accéléré une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois pas de panique, non, mais par anticipation. Il voulait rentrer là-bas, sur Atlantis. Chez lui …

Et puis la porte s'était ouverte …

Rodney avait d'abord vu le visage de John baigné par la flamme jaune et bleue de la bougie. Un visage fatigué, les yeux que Rodney associait toujours à la vie étaient ternes, même la lumière ne faisait pas briller les paillettes vertes.

Et puis, Sheppard avait levé les yeux sur lui. La bougie était tombée à ses pieds et ils avaient été plongés dans le noir, la lumière blafarde de la lune ne parvenant pas à chasser complètement l'obscurité. C'était une bonne chose. Rodney ne savait pas s'il voulait confronter Sheppard en pleine lumière, il doutait de pouvoir dire ce qu'il voulait dire s'il pouvait voir son visage.

Il se pencha vers l'endroit où la bougie avait roulé à terre et la récupéra. Il voulait rester dans le noir …

Après leur premier échange, un silence pesant s'installa.

Rodney devinait plus qu'il ne voyait l'homme debout devant lui. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler lorsque Sheppard s'agenouilla devant lui. Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres et les caressèrent doucement, puis remonta sur l'arête de son nez, sur ses paupières, pour redescendre sur ses tempes, vers son cou.

Rodney se taisait. Immobile, il laissait le doigt, bientôt rejoint par deux autres, puis les deux mains de Sheppard courir sur son visage, ses cheveux, son cou … il poussa un petit gémissement. C'était si dur … il y avait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché ainsi, pas sexuellement, mais tout simplement avec tendresse. Avec Saralâ, il donnait et recevait de l'amour mais la connexion restait à un plan métaphysique. Il avait besoin de plus, son corps avait besoin de plus. Il portait les traces des coups que lui infligeait Servilniya de manière quotidienne et tout se passait comme s'il en voulait davantage, il voulait cette tendresse, cette douceur qui lui était refusée. Son corps était comme un homme ayant traversé le désert à qui l'on tend un verre d'eau, il était assoiffé de gentillesse, d'un peu d'attention …

Rodney était venu ici pour dire à Sheppard de rentrer sur Atlantis, de le laisser ici. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas partir, il fallait qu'il pense à Sarâla. Qu'aurait-il fait d'elle sur Atlantis ? Mais il pouvait aider Lyokomis. Pauvre Lyokomis terrifié à l'idée d'être marié de force. Oui, Sheppard pouvait repartir avec lui, le sauver … Seulement, les caresses menaçaient de détruire sa belle détermination. Il sentit qu'il avait perdu la bataille lorsque quelque chose de mouillé tomba sur sa main. Il pleurait et les larmes coulaient sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Cette fois, les mains devinrent des bras protecteurs. Rodney fut enlacé et se laissa aller. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Sheppard, il pleura sans retenue, vidant le trop plein de détresse qu'il avait en lui.

**ooOoo**

_Une seconde chance. Tu as une seconde chance, ne la rate pas_ … voilà ce que son cerveau embrouillé lui répétait sans cesse depuis des heures.

John berçait Rodney dans le noir de sa petite chambre. Il s'était endormi, épuisé par les larmes, épuisé par tout ce qui lui était arrivé. John sourit, la main posée sur les cheveux de Rodney. Le grand Portator n'était qu'un homme comme les autres après tout. Un homme qui s'était tourné vers lui, John Sheppard, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas … Mais cela allait changer. John allait essayer de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Rodney lui faisait toujours confiance, sinon, il ne serait pas venu à lui, il ne se serait pas endormi dans ses bras.

Il avait une seconde chance et son cœur menaçait d'éclater tant l'émotion créée par ce constat était forte.

**ooOoo**

Debout dans le jardin, pieds nus, Lyokomis avait regardé la lumière s'éteindre dans la petite chambre du Colonel Sheppard et il s'était mis à marcher, juste ça, sans but, parcourant les allées désertes. Il avait été effrayé par la nuit pendant des années, toute sa vie en fait, mais plus maintenant … maintenant, il avait … quoi ? Que représentaient Saralâ et Rodney pour lui.

Des lumières … non, des étoiles, comme dans le ciel noir. Rodney lui avait parlé de cette étoile particulière pour les terriens, l'Etoile du Berger. Une étoile qui brillait plus fortement que les autres dans le ciel et qui était sensée avoir guidé les pas de mages très puissants vers l'étable ou était né le rédempteur de toute la race humaine … enfin, c'était une histoire de ce genre.

Voilà ce qu'était Rodney et Saralâ, ses Etoiles du Berger …

Lyokomis sourit. C'était pour ça qu'il avait dit à Rodney que Sheppard était là. Rodney ne se rendait pas compte de la force qu'il avait en lui, mais Servilniya elle, le pressentait, et comme elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle était de plus en plus violente avec lui, tant émotionnellement que physiquement.

Et Rodney ne brillait plus autant …

Oui, Lyokomis aimait cette image de l'Etoile du Berger.

Et il allait faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais … quel qu'en soit le prix.

**TBC **… (Maisheu ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Alhennor ne publie pas la suite de JPVY ! Moi, j'ai tout bétalu il y a des mois (et je connais la fin, et même la suite et oui, une super suite est prévue). Bref, je m'insurge contre cette campagne de désinformation (suivez mon regard vers Bayas …))


	43. Chapter 43

_**Suiteuuuuuuh ! **_

**_oO Chapitre dédié à Charlie (faut pas flipper Madame, la voilà la suite !)Oo._**

**ooOoo**

**43** – Huuuuu, il avait mal au crâne et sa bouche était pâteuse, mais il avait chaud. Il était couché sur … sur quoi d'ailleurs ? Rodney tâtonna de la main. Un oreiller ? Non, ce n'était pas du tissu, c'était doux au toucher mais … Surpris par la texture, il tira.

« Argh ! McKay mes cheveux ! »

_OHNONDEDIEU_ – et encore, il se contenait.

Rodney ôta immédiatement sa main mais maintenant qu'il se rappelait exactement où il était et qui était son traversin du moment, il ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses mains et les tenait au-dessus de son corps et de ce qu'il croyait être celui de Sheppard.

Silence.

« Hey, Rodney, ça va ? »

Rodney hocha la tête. Non, il n'allait pas bien : cette fois c'était sûr, Servilniya allait le tuer. Bien entendu, Sheppard ne comprit pas cette réponse silencieuse pour la bonne raison qu'il faisait noir comme dans un four dans la petite pièce et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Rodney.

Rodney entendit Sheppard bouger : froissement de couvertures, ploc des pieds nus du militaire sur les dalles puis un slosh. De l'eau. Sheppard venait de s'asperger le visage. De nouveau le ploc ploc puis le lit grinça et une main se posa sur son épaule. Rodney sursauta.

« Hey, Rodney, ça va, tout va bien, ok. »

De nouveau un hochement de tête … mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'il ne parvienne même pas à prononcer un seul mot !

« Rodney, je … attendez, je crois que nous avons besoin … »

De nouveaux bruits. Un raclement suivi d'un _scriiiiiiissshhh_ et soudain la petite pièce sortit de l'obscurité. La brusque luminosité fit cligner Rodney des yeux.

« Comme ça, c'est mieux non ? »

Non, ce n'était pas mieux, pas mieux du tout. Rodney voulait qu'ils replongent dans le noir et qu'ils remontent le temps, pas trop, juste quelques heures, les quelques heures qu'il venait de passer dans les bras de Sheppard. En sécurité.

Sheppard le fixait. Il avait l'air inquiet et embarrassé à la fois.

« Rodney, je … »

Rodney se leva brusquement, son mouvement faisant vaciller la flamme de la bougie.

« Je dois y aller. Il ne faut pas que l'on me trouve ici. »

Sans regarder Sheppard, il posa sa main sur la poignée.

« Rodney … »

Rodney était comme paralysé, pourtant il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il remonte dans ses quartiers, si jamais Servilniya le cherchait, si jamais elle découvrait que Sheppard était ici … Une main se posa sur la sienne. Rodney fixa les longs doigts, le duvet noir sur les phalanges. Il se souvenait que cette main l'avait frappé mais c'était aussi celle qui l'avait sauvé. La main ne bougeait pas. Rodney ne bougeait pas. On aurait dit que le temps s'était suspendu. Il y eut un courant d'air et la flamme de la bougie vacilla à nouveau mettant un terme au charme. Rodney leva les yeux vers Sheppard. Et il fit quelque chose d'étrange et qui semblait pourtant si naturel, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir et qui pourtant lui paraissait la seule chose à faire à l'instant présent.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sheppard, y déposa un baiser rapide, puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

**ooOoo**

John resta un long moment à fixer un point imaginaire dans le couloir dans lequel Rodney avait disparu. Rodney qui l'avait embrassé … il posa son index sur sa lèvre. Il pouvait encore goûter Rodney, entre sucre et gingembre, ou bien était-ce de l'anis.

Rodney l'avait embrassé …

Lui avait-il pardonné ?

**ooOoo**

La journée suivante passa sans que John n'ait vu la lumière du jour : il avait été nommé au récurage des deux salles de banquets. Yeeepppeeehey ! Il était remonté le dos cassé, des ampoules aux mains à force d'appuyer sur la brosse. Au moins, ce travail de forçat avait eu un bon côté : il lui avait permis d'arrêter de penser à un certain baiser. Un baiser parfumé à l'anis, à moins que cela n'ait été de la cannelle ou encore -- Il allait se coucher lorsqu'un petit raclement à la porte se fit entendre. Il ouvrit, non sans s'être armé de son 9mn. On ne savait jamais, mieux valait être prudent.

Rodney n'attendit même pas d'avoir été invité pour entrer. Il passa devant John, sans remarquer que celui-ci était, petit 1, en petite tenue et petit 2, armé, et il s'installa sur le lit. Il n'avait toujours pas regardé John.

« Je … je suis … je veux dire … je … j'ai amené une couverture ! » Il brandit le sac qu'il avait avec lui et que John n'avait pas remarqué. « Il y en a des dizaines dans ma chambre, en soie, en velours, en laine, même en cuir … c'est ridicule toutes ces couvertures qui ne servent à rien alors qu'ici il fait si froid, hein ? »

« Rodney … »

« … J'ai pris celle en laine … c'est la plus chaude, enfin, je crois … »

« Rodney, je … »

« … bien sûr, si vous en voulez une autre … pour un de vos euh, amis, je peux en descendre d'autres, vraiment, j'en ai trop de toute manière et -- _humpf_. »

Yep, anis, définitivement anis.

Le baiser fut rapide, pas brusque, plus une caresse qu'un réel baiser en fait. Rodney regardait John en clignant des yeux mais surtout, il avait arrêté de babiller, ce qui était l'objectif premier dudit baiser … avec bien entendu la nécessaire confirmation du goût de Rodney. Ceci dit, John pensait qu'il faudrait encore de nombreux tests pour déchiffrer pleinement ledit goût, il avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait aussi un peu de chocolat quelque part sous l'anis … mais pour le moment.

« Merci Rodney. »

« Huhuuu, oh, oui, oui, et bien, ce n'est rien, juste, une couverture, j'en ai plein d'autres vous savez et -- _huuuu_.»

Pas du chocolat, plutôt de la noisette.

De la noisette … Rodney lui faisait souvent penser à un écureuil, surtout lorsqu'il mangeait : il prenait les aliments entre ses deux mains et grignotait (30).

Cette fois Rodney se laissa faire et n'essaya pas de reprendre cette stupide conversation à propos des couvertures. John était exténué et il pouvait voir que c'était aussi le cas de Rodney. Fatigue physique pour lui et nerveuse pour Rodney. Il prit la fameuse couverture en laine et, après aidé Rodney à s'allonger à ses côtés, il disposa la couverture sur leurs deux corps.

Ils s'endormirent sans avoir échangé un autre mot.

**ooOoo**

C'était devenu comme un rituel. John travaillait et le soir, Rodney le rejoignait dans sa chambre. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient d'un baiser et de câlins, ils étaient trop fatigués pour parler et c'était un peu trop tôt pour … autre chose. John restait parfois éveillé, juste pour écouter Rodney : le bruit de sa respiration, les petits gémissements qu'il poussait en s'endormant … la plus belle des berceuses.

Ce jour là avait été plutôt cool. Très cool en fait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il dirait ça un jour mais « Vive l'épluchage des patates ! ». C'était une tâche simple, effectuée assis, et puis, il avait pris le coup et s'amusait à tenter de battre son propre record. John s'était promis que ce soir, ce soir ils parleraient, de plan d'évasion d'abord et de ce qui arrivait entre eux deux, ensuite. Oui, ce soir, le Colonel John Sheppard allait présenter officiellement ses excuses au docteur Rodney McKay … et il espérait qu'il serait officiellement pardonné.

Et en effet, ce soir là, John était prêt, enfin, il était surtout super nerveux. Génial, le Colonel de l'USAF nerveux, et non, ce n'était pas la discussion sur le plan d'évasion qui le mettait dans cet état là. Malheureusement … ça, c'était la partie facile.

Sauf que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu dans la Galaxie de Pégase …

John sourit en entendant le petit raclement qui annonçait l'arrivée de Rodney devant sa porte. Ok, tout était prêt, un peu de nourriture, un broc de liqueur (fine) et la superbe couverture brocardée. Il ouvrit la porte … et faillit tomber en arrière sous le poids de Rodney. Ce dernier s'était littéralement jeté sur lui. Il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de John et il serrait, serrait …

« Rodney ! Bon sang qu'est-ce que … »

John se tut brusquement. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Une tâche. Une tâche brun rouge. Une tâche qui ressemblait fichtrement à du … Mon Dieu !

« RODNEY ! »

John prit le visage de Rodney entre ses mains. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Il marmonnait entre ses dents mais John ne parvenait pas à comprendre de quoi il était question …

John l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang. Les manches étaient déchirées, non, pas déchirées, coupées. Il y avait de longues estafilades dans le tissu, le sang avait coagulé et il collait aux plaies. Rodney ne disait rien, les yeux rivés sur ses bras. Etat de choc, pensa John.

John enleva, le plus doucement possible, le tissu. Il poussa un juron en découvrant les bras de Rodney : il y avait une demi douzaine de longues coupures, certaines saignant encore. Il se leva et récupéra son sac caché sous une dalle. Il en tira son medkit. Rodney ne réagit ni au compresse désinfectante, ni à la petite injection d'antibiotique (John ne voulait courir aucun risque).

John prit la couverture et enveloppa Rodney dedans. Il l'allongea et se mit à lui parler, de tout, de rien, de sa journée, des pommes de terre, d'Atlantis … et Rodney s'endormit.

Ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'il obtiendrait son pardon, et ce n'était plus la priorité. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé mais il se doutait que Servilniya était responsable. Il fallait qu'ils quittent Myrtria avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin, ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une solution : contacter l'espion d'Octavis.

**ooOoo**

Rodney serrait Saralâ dans ses bras. Il caressait le petit duvet qui recouvrait son crâne. Il se souvenait qu'à sa naissance, ledit crâne avait été recouvert de cheveux noirs, des touffes épaisses qui lui avait fait penser à Sheppard et maintenant, il n'en restait presque plus rien, juste ce petit duvet sombre et doux. Il frotta son nez contre les cheveux fins. Il aimait cette odeur, entre chaleur, lait et savon.

Il était dans la nursery depuis des heures. Le regard que lui avaient jeté les hommes qui y travaillaient en disait long sur son apparence. Il était monté directement en sortant de chez Sheppard. Vêtements tailladés, en sang, l'air hagard … le père idéal, non ? Mais il s'en foutait … Il avait eu besoin de venir ici, de _la_ tenir dans ses bras, de sentir _sa_ chaleur contre lui.

Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé la veille …

Il avait été dans sa chambre avec Saralâ lorsque Servilniya avait fait irruption. La myrtrienne ne s'annonçait jamais – après tout, il était sa propriété comme tout ce qu'il l'entourait, jusqu'à ces stupides couvertures – et elle lui avait annoncé sa décision, le plus sérieusement du monde : il allait devenir son concubin.

Et là, Rodney n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui éclater de rire au nez. L'idée était tellement … ridicule !

Après, tout était allé très vite.

Lorsque Servilniya avait commencé à lui parler, son agitation avait incité Rodney à reposer Saralâ dans son berceau. Il avait l'habitude d'écouter les inepties de Servilniya tranquillement assis sur son lit, répondant de temps en temps pas un oui (ce qui lui valait un hochement de tête satisfait de la part de Servilniya) ou un non (suivi généralement d'une claque de la part d'une Servilniya encore plus satisfaite) mais cette fois, il avait commis une erreur, il n'avait pas su se contrôler et il avait ri. Il venait juste de déposer Saralâ dans le berceau lorsqu'il avait aperçu un éclair argenté et puis il avait ressenti une douleur aigue au bras. Il s'était agrippé un moment au berceau, un autre éclair avait brillé, suivi de la même douleur lancinante et cette fois, il était tombé à terre en criant.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui c'était passé ensuite, tout était un peu flou. Il pensait avoir vu Servilniya penché au-dessus de lui, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres et quelque chose à la main, une dague ? Et puis il avait regardé le berceau. Du sang … partout, sur le bois sculpté, sur les draps brodés, sur …

Et il avait hurlé, et hurlé, et hurlé, Lyokomis était arrivé et … et il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de Sheppard. Entre les deux, rien, un grand trou noir.

Il avait su instinctivement que Saralâ n'avait rien eu mais sa peur avait été terrible, irraisonnée. Pas pour lui, pour elle …

Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Que Servilniya l'attaque lui était déjà assez horrible en soi, vivre dans la constante terreur qu'elle puisse blesser sa fille en essayant de l'atteindre lui, était tout bonnement insupportable.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Et il n'y en avait qu'une : quitter Myrtria.

Rodney déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de Saralâ et sortit de la nursery.

Il ne remarqua pas les marques de respect des hommes sur son passage – tête baissée, genoux à terre – ni celles, plus incroyables, encore des femmes, gardes ou membres du personnel médical.

**ooOoo**

Le myrtrien regardait l'objet qu'il avait récupéré sous la fontaine.

C'était une bague, un bijou superbe, en or, orné d'une pierre rouge. Elle appartenait à Octavis, il lui avait souvent vu au doigt. Un cadeau de la Reya pour son 31ème anniversaire …

Il se rendait tous les jours à la fontaine et tâtonnait derrière la vasque espérant trouver ce message. Il espérait depuis l'arrivée du Colonel Sheppard. Il était un homme patient mais il s'était presque pris à penser que l'atlante ne le contacterait pas. Il fut presque surpris ce matin lorsque sa main toucha quelque chose.

Il posa la bague sur la table devant lui et regarda le paysage qu'offrait le jardin en fleurs. C'était magnifique vraiment. Une superbe _cage dorée_, c'était comme cela que le Portator appelait la forteresse. S'il savait …

Pour lui, la forteresse n'avait jamais été une cage. Il s'y était toujours senti à l'aise, chez lui. Il utilisait ce que la vie lui avait donné à son profit et à celui de ses compagnons d'infortune. Il utilisait les chaînes que les femmes imposaient comme des armes, et cette cage dorée était devenue son quartier général.

Le Portator … un homme étrange, mais qui remplissait ses fonctions au-delà de ce qu'il avait espéré.

Lorsqu'il avait soufflé à Servilniya l'idée de prendre un de ses fameux Atlantes comme Portator, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces derniers serviraient aussi bien leurs intérêts. Les Géniis parlaient souvent de McKay, brillant, loyal et courageux malgré les apparences … oui, il avait bien choisi.

Manipuler Servilniya avait été facile, il la connaissait bien, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il avait été là à son entrée dans le monde, lors de la Cérémonie de présentation, ils avaient partagé les mêmes jeux avant de partager le même lit. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle le choisisse comme partenaire. Elle se croyait sa maîtresse alors qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de la dominer …

Il regarda la bague. Bien sûr, il allait aider les Atlantes. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, les choses devenaient un peu trop incertaines … et il devait penser à Lyokomis.

Il avait promis à Jakub d'aider son fils.

Jakub … il était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait fait tout ça.

Mahine, sa soeur l'avait choisi pour être son époux. Il se souvenait du jour de leur union, de combien ils avaient été radieux. Il n'avait eu que cinq ans mais toutes les scènes de cette journée étaient gravées dans son esprit.

Et puis Soraya était entrée dans leur vie …

Mahine avait été enceinte mais cela n'avait pas arrêté Soraya. Elle avait pris Jakub comme Portator et fait exécuter Mahine. Il ne pouvait y avoir un Portator que pour un seul enfant, n'est-ce pas …

Il avait tant pleuré que depuis ce jour, les larmes se refusaient à lui, comme s'il avait épuisé ses réserves de larmes.

Jakub avait obtenu qu'il reste avec lui et il avait rejoint les autres hommes appartenant à Soraya. Il y avait eu deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Pendant un moment, il avait cru au bonheur mais le jour du 12ème anniversaire de Servilniya et de Lyokomis, Soraya avait décidé qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de Jakub.

Il était mort dans son lit par simple manque de soins. Oublié comme un animal que l'on abandonne. Les jumeaux étaient encore très jeunes, et le Cercle encore fort. Lyokomis avait failli mourir.

Lyokomis …

Peu de temps avant de mourir, Jakub lui avait fait jurer de prendre soin de Lyokomis. Et il s'était exécuté. Il avait protégé Lyokomis en en faisant ce que les femmes voulait : une poupée, malléable, mignonne à regarder, bonne à marier. Il n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de son sentiment de rébellion, contrairement à lui qui ne comptait plus les corrections qu'il avait subies étant adolescent. Sauf qu'il avait aussi fait un peu plus : il avait nourri le romantisme de Lyokomis. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait toutes, le jeune homme était intelligent, et éperdument … _fleur bleue_. Il ignorait ce que signifiait cette expression que le Portator utilisait en parlant de Lyokomis, mais elle semblait lui correspondre.

Oui, bientôt, Lyokomis aussi se retournerait contre sa mère et contre sa sœur. Il croyait en l'amour, en autre chose, quelque chose qui portait le nom de liberté mais il commençait tout juste à le pressentir sans pouvoir mettre exactement de nom dessus.

Oui, il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli pour les siens. Il avait voué sa vie à ce combat, perdu sans doute une partie de son humanité, mais il allait bientôt en voir les résultats.

Lustiac mit la bague dans sa poche, se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Il avait un rendez-vous important, un rendez-vous avec un certain Colonel.

**TBC **… (Alors, que pensez vous de ma Rodneytorture, hein ? Bon, l'évasion est proche et la fin aussi, j'espère terminer avant Noël (mettez un cierge pour que j'y arrive …))

(30) Bon, là c'est à cause de l'épisode de la saison 3, Tao of Rodney : dans une scène, je vous jure, il mange comme un hamster ou un écureuil, trop mimi !


	44. Chapter 44

**Bon, plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci. Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ? Lectrices de peu de foi ! LOL.**

**ooOoo**

**44** – John aimait les travaux en plein air. Il avait eu l'habitude, étant enfant, de proposer ses services comme jardinier pour un peu d'argent de poche. Il passait la tondeuse, ramassait les feuilles mortes … Un peu comme maintenant.

Cela fait deux bonnes heures qu'il ratissait. Personne ne lui avait confié cette tâche. Il attendait son fameux _contact_, en espérant juste qu'aucune des harpies ne remarquerait qu'il était sur le même parterre de fleurs depuis des heures. Il n'y aurait bientôt plus ni terre, ni feuille à ratisser. Bref, il attendait, et il n'avait jamais été très doué pour l'attente, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Rodney avait été profondément choqué par la dernière attaque de Servilniya. La veille au soir, il était même descendu dans leur petit sanctuaire – c'était comme cela que Rodney appelait la chambre de Sheppard – avec Saralâ.

John avait un peu pâli en voyant le bébé. Il n'y pouvait rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher que tout était de sa faute ! Enfin, peut-être pas tout, mais si Servilniya n'avait pas voulu cet enfant … Bref, il avait été mal à l'aise. Et puis Rodney lui avait, sans lui demander son avis bien entendu, mis la petite dans les bras, le temps, dixit « qu'il installe son espace de jeu ». Et John s'était retrouvé, debout près de la porte, Saralâ dans les bras, pendant que Rodney à quatre pattes installait une couverture – certainement une de celles dont il avait tant parlé à John – par terre avec trois coussins, histoire qu'elle ne « roule pas ». Comme si un bébé de quelques semaines pouvait « rouler » !

John s'était senti complètement ridicule et maladroit. Et puis, Saralâ s'était réveillée et elle avait ouvert les yeux. Des yeux bleus … John savait que tous les bébés avaient les yeux bleus à la naissance et qu'il fallait quelques mois pour que leur couleur définitive se fixe mais il espérait que ceux de Saralâ garderaient cette couleur. Celle des yeux de son père, un bleu profond pailleté d'or. Il espérait que la petite ne ressemblerait jamais à sa mère, que Rodney ne puisse jamais voir en elle, les yeux froids, sans vie, de Servilniya.

Instinctivement, le bébé avait capturé un de ses doigts. La petite jointure était blanche tant elle serrait. Il avait essayé de se dégager et là, Saralâ avait fait une petite moue de mécontentement, une petite moue remarquablement identique à celle que pouvait avoir Rodney lorsque les choses ne marchaient pas comme il le souhaitait. Oui, ça, c'était une McKay, pas de doute !

John avait tenté un timide guiliguili sur le petit menton fripé et Saralâ avait lâché son doigt et produit tout un chapelet de bulles que John avait interprété comme du contentement. Il s'était alors enhardi et avait engagé la conversation avec le bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux et tombe sur le regard amusé de Rodney.

« Et bien quoi ! » avait été sa réaction, gêné d'avoir été surpris en pleine gagatisation. « Oh, rien … » lui avait répondu Rodney. « Je me faisais juste la remarque que vous étiez mignon tout plein, tous les deux … »

John posa son menton sur le râteau. _Mignon tout plein_ … Rodney l'avait trouvé mignon tout plein. Et bien sûr, une fois Saralâ installée sur son « espace de jeu », il avait eu droit à son espace de jeux lui aussi : câlins, bisous et câlins. Et cette fois, c'était Rodney qui avait pris l'initiative, ce qui en disait long sur … euh, John ne savait pas trop bien sur quoi, mais il sentait que c'était une bonne chose, non ? Il ne leur restait plus qu'à quitter tous les trois cette foutue pla--

« En plein travail _Colonel_. »

John n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix au ton moqueur.

« Lustiac, que me vaut le _déplaisir_ de votre présence. Servilniya n'a pas besoin de vos … _services_ ? »

Lustiac fixait John avec ce petit sourire qu'il détestait.

« En fait » reprit le myrtrien. « J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être vous qui aviez besoin de mes … _services_, Colonel. »

Bah, voyons comme si … quelque chose de brillant atterrit aux pieds de John, interrompant ses pensées. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et lâcha une exclamation de surprise en découvrant ce dont il s'agissait. C'était la bague qu'Octavis lui avait donnée.

« _NONDEDIEUDE_ … vous … vous …»

« Oui, je me douterais que vous diriez quelque chose de profond dans ce genre. Et dire que dans toute la galaxie, on vante l'incroyable intelligence des nouveaux Atlantes, _tststststst_, très exagérée cette réputation si vous voulez mon avis. »

John avait du mal à y croire : Lustiac était le fameux espion d'Octavis ! Ce type ne se préoccupait que de ses propres fesses – sans mauvais jeu de mots – alors comment pouvait-il être l'homme qu'Octavis avait décrit comme le « plus dévoué à la cause » qui soit ?

John avait souvent observé Lustiac. Pendant que les hommes trimaient comme des esclaves, lui se la coulait douce, sa tâche la plus ardue devant être de s'occuper de cette masse de cheveux argenté qu'il laissait toujours libre. Il lui faisait penser à Lucius Malfoy, l'infâme mangemort … Et puis, rien que de savoir que l'homme était aux petits soins avec Servilniya, lui donnait la chair de poule. Comment pourrait-il mettre sa vie, et surtout celle de Rodney et de Saralâ entre les mains de cet individu ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Lustiac reprit.

« Vous n'avez guère le choix Colonel. Je peux vous aider à sortir d'ici. Comme vous avez du le remarquer, le plus difficile n'est pas de circuler à l'intérieur de celle-ci mais d'en sortir et de ne pas se faire prendre … comme cela a été le cas de Rodney la première fois. »

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Lustiac, entre regret et détermination et John comprit, il comprit à cet instant précis _qui_ avait dénoncé Rodney.

« C'est vous ! Vous qui avez donné l'alarme, espèce de petite ordure ! »

Il fut sur Lustiac en deux pas … et se retrouva le nez dans la terre qu'il venait de retourner. Une voix se fit entendre près de son oreille.

« Oui, Colonel, c'est moi et tout ce serait bien passé si Rodney n'avait pas voulu jouer au héros. »

Lustiac relâcha John qui se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds et le fixa d'un air mauvais. Lustiac éclata de rire.

« Surpris Colonel ? Et oui, mes muscles ne sont pas là juste pour l'apparat. Oh, et je sais aussi me servir de ma tête, il serait grand temps que vous appreniez à en faire autant : avec le Cercle tracé, je savais que Rodney n'avait aucune chance loin de Servilniya. »

« Elle non plus d'ailleurs » précisa John. « Il me semble que le Cercle marche dans les deux sens, non ? Si Rodney quittait cet endroit, il emmenait aussi Servilniya dans la tombe … vous empêchant ainsi de garder le peu de pouvoir que vous croyez posséder. »

Lustiac éclata d'un nouveau rire.

« Franchement, je le répète, cette chose sur vos épaules ne sert pas qu'à lancer des sourires charmeurs Colonel. Oui, je ne souhaitais pas que Servilniya meure mais pas tout à fait pour la raison que vous évoquez. Ce que je veux Colonel, c'est que les femmes et les hommes de cette forteresse ouvrent les yeux, qu'ils comprennent qu'ils se trompent et pour cela j'avais besoin de Rodney _et_ de Servilniya. »

John fronça les sourcils. Lustiac avait raison, il n'y comprenait rien du tout … mais il fallait bien dire que les complots et autres machinations n'avaient jamais été son fort.

« Et je dois dire qu'il a été au-delà de tous mes espoirs … » Reprit Lustiac.

« Vos espoirs ? » Interrogea John.

« Oui … J'ai choisi Rodney parce qu'il n'était pas physiquement intimidant, et donc, serait vu comme parfaitement inoffensif par Soraya, avec en prime un esprit brillant, et par conséquent, le Portator rêvé pour Servilniya. Seulement ces dames n'ont toujours pas compris qu'il était dangereux de ne se fier qu'aux apparences … » Il y avait un sourire sur le visage du Myrtien. « Comme vous d'ailleurs … Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'est révélé évidemment bien moins docile que ne l'avait prévu Servilniya et comme je l'avais aussi prévu, cet aspect de sa personnalité l'a séduite … »

« Oh, vraiment ! Et ce qu'elle lui fait subir est une preuve de cet amour naissant. Désolé, mais vous aurez du mal à me faire croire ça ! » Cracha John.

Le sourire avait disparu du visage de Lustiac.

« Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez Sheppard mais il n'en reste pas moins, qu'à sa manière, Servilniya éprouve quelque chose pour Rodney, appelez ça de la possessivité, sans doute plus que de l'amour. C'est la seule manière dont elle sait exprimer ce sentiment : pour elle, amour et possession sont la même chose. Elle a été élevée comme cela. Elle veut Rodney … et pas seulement comme son Portator. Et ce qu'elle veut, elle l'obtient toujours …»

John était comme paralysé par cette révélation. Rodney ne lui avait rien dit de la sorte, savait-il ce que Servilniya attendait de lui ? Certainement … cette fois, contrairement à la folie qui s'était emparée de lui des semaines plus tôt à l'idée que Servilniya ait pu avoir couché avec Rodney, ce ne fut pas la jalousie qui s'empara de lui mais un profond sentiment de protection. Il devait sauver Rodney, l'emmener loin d'ici … il avait une furieuse envie de revenir à la forteresse, de monter les escaliers menant aux quartiers de Rodney, de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne le jamais le lâcher, comme si ses seuls bras pouvait agir comme le ferait le bouclier d'Atlantis. Il se ressaisit suffisamment pour répondre à Lustiac.

« Et que proposez vous ? »

Le sourire réapparu sur le visage du myrtrien.

« Bien, je vois que vous devenez raisonnable … » Le jeune homme se rapprocha de John et lui prit la bague d'Octavis. « Il ne servirait plus à rien que vous restiez, Rodney et vous, sur Myrtria. Il en a fait assez. Le reste, c'est à mon peuple de le mener à bien. »

« Le reste ? »

« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ce qu'il a accompli n'est-ce pas ? Il a semé le doute dans les esprits. Avez-vous remarqué comment les gardes se comportent avec lui ? Avec déférence, presque avec gentillesse, quant aux hommes … vous êtes aux cuisines. Je crois que vous savez ce qu'ils pensent du Portator. Ils en ont fait leur héros, leur porte-parole même si Rodney n'en sait rien. Et il a même réussi à changer Lyokomis. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, la voie de la révolution et --»

John le coupa, brusquement en colère : ils avaient été manipulés et ce faisant Rodney avait risqué sa vie, non, il risquait _encore_ sa vie pour ces gens qui n'étaient rien pour lui.

« Et maintenant qu'il a _souffert_ pour vous, comme le messie, vous n'en avez plus besoin c'est ça ? »

Lustiac lui répondit d'une voix étonnement douce, sans aucune trace de sarcasme ou de moquerie.

« Non Colonel, je le renvoie parce que je pense qu'il est en danger ici, c'est tout. Oui, je l'ai utilisé, mais non, je ne regrette pas ce geste qui était nécessaire pour mon peuple. Soraya est puissante, très puissante … elle souhaite renverser la Réya et imposer sa vision de la société myrtrienne parfaite … » Sa voix se durcit à nouveau, « et moi vivant, cela n'arrivera pas. »

John hocha la tête. Après tout, que ces gens fassent leur révélation, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était mettre Rodney et Saralâ à l'abri et les ramener sur Atlantis.

« Et comment comptez vous nous aider ? »

**ooOoo**

Servilniya observait Rodney. Elle l'observait lorsqu'il croyait être seul, dans la nursery, dans les salles communes, dans le jardin. Il y avait des oeilletons dans la plupart des pièces à l'exception des chambres. En fait, il s'agissait plutôt de petites fenêtres, un peu comme des meurtrières mais dotées d'une petite grille ouvragée, ainsi, personne ne songeait qu'il y avait une pièce derrière chacune d'elle.

Et pour le moment, il était avec Saralâ dans la nursery en grande discussion avec Lyokomis.

Servilniya s'émerveillait de l'assurance qu'il montrait en manipulant le bébé, sans crainte de lui faire mal, ses gestes tendres et précis. Avec rapidité et efficacité, il débarrassa Saralâ de ses couches souillées, la lava et la relangea, tout en continuant sa conversation avec Lyokomis.

Servilniya sentit un flot de jalousie l'envahir. Elle aurait voulu … elle aurait voulu qu'il la touche comme ça, avec la même douceur, avec le même amour, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dédie tous ses sourires, Rodney ne souriait pas souvent sauf à Saralâ. Oui, elle était jalouse … de sa propre fille.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Devenait-elle folle ? Elle avait voulu cet enfant plus que tout, pour asseoir sa position, pour mettre sa lignée à la place qu'elle méritait : au pouvoir, tout en haut de la hiérarchie. Une Reya. Et voilà qu'elle en venait presque à souhaiter que cet enfant tant désirée ne soit jamais née … à cause de _lui_ !

Elle referma la grille avec force, sentant la colère monter en elle.

Comment pouvait-il oser se refuser à elle ? Comment pouvait-il continuer à la railler de la sorte ? Elle entendait les gardes, les dignitaires autour d'elle. Elles murmuraient sur son passage, lui lançaient des regards étranges, parfois hostiles, souvent interrogateurs comme si elle devenait folle, comme si elle _était_ folle, folle de ne pas comprendre quel trésor elle avait entre les mains, quel trésor elle possédait … Rodney … mais ces femmes ignoraient tout, elle ignoraient que Servilniya ne possédait rien.

Elle ne possédait pas Rodney.

Elle se leva et ferma les yeux essayant de chasser son impression de vertige.

Non, elle ne possédait rien, pas même l'amour d'une mère pour sa fille … mais cela allait changer.

**ooOoo**

« Et voilà ! Toute _proprinette_ et maintenant en route pour le pays des rêves ! » Chantonna Rodney en soulevant Saralâ.

« Hum, « _proprinette_ » ? Est-ce un terme terrien ? Votre langue est si étrange, vous mettez des « -ettes » à la fin de tellement de mots : mignonnette, calinette, choupinette … »

Rodney jeta un regard noir à Lyokomis qui lui, le fixa en retour avec un petit sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

« Je croyais, » surenchérit le myrtrien, d'une voix toujours faussement naïve, « et je vous cite, qu'il était _mauvais pour le développement intellectuel d'un enfant d'employer un langage abrutissant et dévalorisant_.»

« Ahahahaha, très drôle, vous apprendrez, que mon langage n'est ni abrutissant ni dévalorisant mais bien au contraire un excellent moyen de jouer avec les mots et donc de favoriser l'apprentissage du langage. »

« Huhu, oui, bien sûr … »

Rodney sourit en reposant Saralâ dans son berceau. Lyokomis avait raison, il gagatisait complètement. Et dire qu'il avait toujours détesté les gens qui faisaient ça avec des bébés ! A croire que c'était une constante universelle même pour un génie de son calibre.

Il soupira.

Pourtant, ici, son malheureux génie s'atrophiait de jour en jour. Il aimait être avec Saralâ et même la présence de Lyokomis était devenue quelque chose qu'il recherchait, le jeune homme avait changé depuis … Rodney frissonna au souvenir de ces trois jours enfermés sans boire ni manger. Oui, il aimait ces deux personnes, ainsi que ses escapades nocturnes dans les quartiers de Sheppard mais son esprit demandait plus. L'excitation de la découverte lui manquait. Il voulait retourner sur Atlantis, sur sa Cité, dans son labo.

Sheppard lui avait dit qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps maintenant. Il devait contacter l'homme à la solde d'Octavis et ils pourraient partir. Tous les trois … il se tourna vers Lyokomis qui faisait des gouzi gouzi à sa nièce. Non, tous les quatre, pas question qu'ils laissent Lyokomis derrière eux.

Rodney emmenait toute sa nouvelle famille avec lui.

**TBC …** (alala, un Roro gouzi gouzi, pire un Roro ET un Johnny gouzi gouzi ça promets pour la suite, pauvre gamine ! Bon, bientôt, dernier chapitre avec Rodney ET Johnny Torture et sauvetage.)


	45. Chapter 45

_**Devinez quoi … ?**_

**ooOoo**

**45 –** « Alors ? »

John baissa les yeux vers Rodney qui était assis sur le lit, Saralâ fermement calée contre sa poitrine dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un kangourou à l'africaine. Il le rejoignit et prit la main de Rodney dans la sienne.

« Alors … nous devons attendre qu'il nous fasse signe. »

Rodney poussa un petit soupir déçu. Il posait la même question tous les soirs et tous les soirs John devait lui répondre qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait _rien_, ni le quand, ni le où, ni le comment. Et ça le rendait fou. Il était habitué à décider, à planifier pas à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse pour lui.

« Oh. Bientôt ? »

« Oui, Rodney. Bientôt. » Et il l'embrassa. D'abord sur le nez – John adorait le nez de Rodney, en trompette, avec deux petites fossettes sur les arêtes, yep, un nez qui hurlait « embrassez moi ! ». Comme ses lèvres, Rodney avait des lèvres fines mais dès que vous les mordilliez un peu, elles devenaient rouges comme des fruits et -- bref, John passa la soirée à embrasser ce qui devait l'être et à essayer de ne pas penser à ce que Lustiac leur mijotait.

**ooOoo**

Servilniya était furieuse ! Non, ce qu'elle ressentait allait au-delà de la fureur, de la rage, oui, c'était de la rage qui la consumait, une rage incontrôlable.

Il avait osé ! Il l'avait trompée avec ce … cet homme.

Sheppard.

Hier soir, elle avait décidé que Rodney allait désormais assurer ses nouvelles fonctions de concubin. Elle en avait eu assez d'attendre … _attendre_ ! Comme si elle était une vulgaire plébéienne ! Une Reya n'attend pas qu'un homme accède à ses demandes : elle ordonne et doit être obéie. Et ce soir, elle avait décidé qu'elle allait faire obéir Rodney. Seulement, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé, ni dans la nursery, ni dans les jardins. Personne ne savait où il était, personne ! Elle avait des dizaines de gardes sous sa coupe et pas une, pas une ne savait. Toutes incompétentes, mais cela allait changer, tout allait changer …

Bien sûr, elle avait fini par le trouver. La responsable des enceintes l'avait vu sortir des quartiers réservés aux domestiques. Le reste avait été facile à découvrir.

Servilniya avait donné l'ordre d'appréhender Sheppard. Elle avait tout préparé …

Ils allaient lui payer cher cette ultime humiliation.

**ooOoo**

Rodney était fatigué. En remontant Saralâ la veille au soir, il s'était assoupi dans la nursery. Il fallait dire que le lit qu'il partageait avec Sheppard n'était pas des plus confortables, et pourtant, pour rien au monde il ne redormirait dans l'immense lit qui trônait dans ses quartiers. Avec Sheppard il se sentait en sécurité. Aimé. Et il savait qu'il protégerait aussi Saralâ.

L'arrivée dans la nursery de deux membres de la garde personnelle de Servilniya lui fit relever la tête. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent droit vers lui et, par réflexe, il se leva s'interposant entre elles et le berceau de Saralâ.

« Lady Servilniya t'attend. Viens. »

Juste ça. Quelle engageante invitation ! Rodney soupira mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et il suivit les deux femmes.

**ooOoo**

Au même moment, un jeune domestique entrait en trombe dans les quartiers de Lustiac. Ce dernier écouta le jeune homme et ce qu'il apprit le fit frémir. Cette fois, Servilniya semblait avoir définitivement sombré dans la folie.

Après avoir congédié le jeune homme, Lustiac sortit de ses quartiers et entra dans ceux de Servilniya. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et manipula une des frises en bois. Une petite cache apparue aussitôt et il en tira un transmetteur de facture génii.

« Octavis ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis le petit grésillement qui indiquait que quelqu'un allait répondre.

_//Lustiac que se -- //_

« Nous n'avons pas le temps Octavis. As-tu contacté les Atlantes comme nous en étions convenus ? »

_// Oui mais -- //_

« Dis leur qu'ils doivent venir _maintenant_. Qu'ils prennent un de leurs vaisseaux et se rendent à la forteresse de Servilniya : sans tarder ! » Il coupa la communication sans attendre la réponse d'Octavis, replaça l'émetteur dans sa cachette et sortit de la chambre, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

**ooOoo**

Rodney ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : pourquoi ces femmes le conduisaient-elles dans le jar -- puis il le vit.

John.

Il était lié à ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de pilori, sa tunique déchirée. Autour de lui se trouvaient plusieurs femmes, dont Servilniya, ainsi que la plupart des domestiques de la forteresse, ces derniers étaient tous agenouillés. Rodney voulut courir vers lui mais une des gardes le retint par le bras. Il fut conduit devant Servilniya.

Rodney regarda à peine la myrtrienne. Il était trop occupé à fixer John. Arrivé près de lui, il s'aperçut avec soulagement que ce dernier était en vie mais visiblement de très, très méchante humeur. Il jetait à Servilniya le regard qu'il réservait généralement à Kolya.

Une gifle obligea Rodney à se tourner vers Servilniya. Rodney frissonna, pas à cause de la gifle, mais à cause de ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux noirs de Servilniya : de la folie.

« Tu croyais que je ne découvrirais rien, que j'allais laisser cette, cette _abomination_ se dérouler ici, sous mon toit, sous ma gouvernance ! »

Seconde gifle. Cette fois Rodney poussa un petit cri, ce qui bien entendu, fit immédiatement réagir John.

« Laissez le ! Je croyais que c'était entre vous et moi. »

Servilniya se tourna vers John.

« Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de grands projets pour toi. Tu vas servir d'exemple pour tous les autres. » Elle se pencha vers lui et son souffle chaud lui chatouilla les oreilles. « Et après ... après, je vais prendre ce qui m'appartient de droit. Il est à _moi_ ! »

Elle fit signe à l'une des gardes. Celle-ci hocha la tête, son bras décrivit un bel arc de cercle et avant que John ait pu répondre à Servilniya, il poussa un cri de douleur.

**ooOoo**

_Nondedieudenondedieude_ … ça faisait un mal de chien.

John ignorait ce que son tortionnaire utilisait, une cravache ou un fouet, peut-être un knout, mais il pouvait sentir sa peau se déchirer et le sang commencer à couler. Il essaya de retenir ses cris mais la tâche était surhumaine. D'autant qu'entre chaque coup, il pouvait entendre ceux de Rodney et que ces derniers lui lacéraient le cœur aussi sûrement que le fouet utilisé par la myrtrienne sur son corps.

**ooOoo**

_Ohmondieu_ … elle allait le faire fouetter à mort, juste pour le punir _lui_ !

Rodney resta un moment immobile comme paralysé par cette terrible confirmation : John allait mourir à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait refusé de se soumettre à Servilniya. _Cela en avait-il le coup_ ? fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Non, non, jamais … Il se tourna vers Servilniya et tomba doucement à genoux devant elle. Il posa le front par terre puis releva la tête.

« Je … je ferais ce que vous voudrez, je … » un nouveau cri de John le fit sursauter. Il reprit, suppliant. « Je vous obéirais … maî--maîtresse.»

Et voilà, il venait d'abandonner sa dernière part de dignité. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il accepterait volontairement de s'humilier de la sorte devant Servilniya. _Humilié_ ? Non, ce n'était pas de l'humiliation c'était … Rodney ne savait pas très bien comment analyser son geste : du désespoir ? Oui, certainement, il était désespéré.

**ooOoo**

Servilniya souriait. Enfin ! Elle était victorieuse en fin de compte.

Elle fit un signe à la femme qui frappait John et les coups s'arrêtèrent. Elle posa sa main sur le cou de Rodney et le caressa doucement. Il frissonna et elle serra les mains autour de son cou. Un simple avertissement … Rodney comprit et se détendit, laissant la main se glisser sous sa robe et explorer.

Bien, il était à lui. Elle l'avait enfin mâter et ça, devant tous les hommes. Il ne leur prendrait pas l'envie de vouloir se comporter comme des êtres libres avant un bon moment, surtout que la leçon n'était pas terminée.

Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait pu se contenter du spectacle de Rodney à genoux devant elle, les épaules dénudées, se laissant faire alors qu'elle le déshabillait lentement, découvrant son corps pâle et tremblant mais docile. Elle aurait pu le prendre, ici et maintenant, en public, mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait le voir pleurer, supplier … Elle fit signe à la femme de reprendre sa besogne.

**ooOoo**

Rodney suffoquait. Il avait l'impression que l'air ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons tant il était tendu. Servilniya avait arraché les lacets de sa robe et elle, elle … il ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer sur … sur … mais c'était une tâche impossible ! Il était à demi nu devant des dizaines de personnes pendant que Servilniya s'amusait avec lui.

Mais au moins, John était sain et sauf.

Oui, il devait se concentrer sur cette pensée : il faisait ça pour John … pour John, pour John, sa belle concentration fut coupée par un cri. Il rouvrit les yeux et cria à son tour.

« _NON_ ! »

**ooOoo**

Servilniya fut surprise par la réaction de Rodney. Au lieu de s'allonger de tout son long dans la boue et de la supplier, de se traîner à ses pieds, il s'était brusquement relevé et s'était littéralement jeté entre le fouet et Sheppard. L'arme s'était abattue sur ses épaules lui arrachant un cri.

La femme arrêta immédiatement de frapper et se tourna, indécise, vers Servilniya attendant ses instructions. Du public tout autour d'eux s'élevait une rumeur diffuse, comme un grondement.

Servilniya avança vers le pilori. Elle fixa les deux hommes, l'un était pratiquement inconscient et l'autre lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille. Elle perdit complètement pied avec la réalité. Elle prit le fouet des mains de la femme et leva le bras en hurlant.

« Puisque tu ne peux pas être à moi, personne ne t'aura ! »

Et elle abattit son bras.

**ooOoo**

Lyokomis courrait. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Il n'était pas un athlète mais il courait comme s'il voulait battre un record sportif. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait empli de terreur et de colère, les deux sentiments avaient bataillé un moment, la colère avait gagné et il s'était mis à courir.

Servilniya avait réussi à éteindre Rodney, à éteindre son étoile.

Voir Rodney à genoux devant sa sœur, immobile, le visage ravagé par la peur, la peur de perdre Sheppard, lui avait retourné l'estomac et en même temps … en même temps, une incroyable envie de destruction l'avait envahi. Il avait eu envie de frapper Servilniya, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête … il revoyait ces gestes obscènes, cette mascarade amoureuse … l'amour, que savait Servilniya de l'amour ?

Il arriva en sueur et haletant à sa destination. Les quartiers de Sheppard. Il renversa tout, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il détruisait.

« Ah ! »

Un cri de victoire. Là, une dalle avait cédé révélant ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit le sac de Sheppard et en vida le contenu sur le lit. Et il le vit. Noir, lourd … Il saisit l'objet qu'il était venu chercher et repartit en courant.

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arrêterait plus jamais de courir.

**ooOoo**

John avait senti les bras de Rodney passer autour de son torse et la douleur occasionnée par ce contact lui avait fait pousser un cri et puis Rodney s'était mis à lui parler. Enfin, John pensait que c'était le cas, mais son cerveau fatigué ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer les mots qui étaient murmurés dans son cou.

Et puis, il y eut le claquement du fouet dans l'air et John se raidit involontairement attendant sa morsure mais à sa place, il fut secoué par un violent spasme.

Et John comprit.

Il sentit le second impact du fouet, comme étouffé. Etouffé par le corps de Rodney.

Et chaque coup qui se mit à tomber était plus douloureux que ceux que lui avaient infligé directement la myrtrienne.

**ooOoo**

Servilniya frappait.

Un, deux, cinq …

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son bras s'était levé puis abaissé sur le corps devant elle. Elle frappait, aveuglée par la jalousie, la haine, la colère. Elle ne pensait même pas aux vies qu'elle détruisait coups après coups, celle de Rodney, celle de Saralâ.

Sept, neuf …

Le _woooohsssclac_ du fouet avait un effet incroyablement enivrant. L'odeur du sang aussi.

Onze, treize …

_PAN !_

Il y eut des cris dans la foule. Servilniya leva la tête et en voyant celui qui venait de tirer en l'air, elle partit d'un éclat de rire sonore.

« Toi ?! Toi, tu crois pouvoir me stopper ? Stopper la main de la justice, la main de ta Reya ? »

« Po--pose ce fouet ou … ou --»

« Ou quoi Lyokomis. Ainsi, toi aussi tu me trahis, tu trahis ton rang, pire tu trahis ton propre sang … à cause … à cause de lui ! » Et de nouveau envahie par la haine, Servilniya leva le bras.

_Wooooossshhh_

Il y eu un second coup de feu, puis le silence.

**ooOoo**

Lustiac serrait Lyokomis dans ses bras et le berçait doucement. Il avait eu l'habitude de ce geste lorsqu'ils avaient été plus jeunes et que les nuits de Lyokomis étaient peuplées de cauchemars sauf que cette fois, ils vivaient un cauchemar bien éveillés.

Lyokomis étouffa un sanglot et Lustiac lui caressa gentiment les cheveux tout en lui parlant.

« Chhhhh, tout va bien se passer, là, là, chhhh … »

Seulement même lui n'en était pas si sûr. Il leva les yeux vers les Atlantes qui s'affairaient autour de Sheppard et de Rodney.

Le petit vaisseau était apparu dans les airs quelques minutes après que Servilniya se soit effondrée, touchée en pleine poitrine par l'arme utilisée par Lyokomis. Morte sur le coup. Et dire que Lyokomis n'avait jamais tenu une arme dans ses mains de toute sa vie …

L'équipe médicale des Atlantes s'était immédiatement affairée autour de leurs deux compagnons. Ils étaient tous les deux inconscients. Il y avait tant de sang que l'on pouvait douter qu'ils soient encore en vie …

« Lustiac ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Octavis et montra les atlantes du menton.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont … »

Octavis secoua la tête.

« Non. Ils sont encore en vie mais il faut faire vite, ils doivent les ramener dans la Cité des Ancêtres, donc …. »

Octavis ne finit pas sa phrase mais Lustiac hocha la tête. Il savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Je vais la chercher. »

« Non ! »

La voix de Lyokomis les surprit tous les deux.

« Lyokomis, je ne crois pas que -- »

« Non Lustiac. C'est ma nièce : mon sang, ma responsabilité. »

Lustiac soupira mais aida Lyokomis à se lever.

Le jeune homme, tête haute, jambes tremblantes, passa devant les gardes myrtriennes et les hommes rassemblés là, tous en état de choc. Lustiac sourit en voyant que certaines femmes le laissaient passer avec respect.

Oui, les choses allaient pouvoir changer …

**ooOoo**

Carson soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège. Privilège du médecin : il était le seul à avoir une chaise, les visiteurs devaient se contenter d'un tabouret.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur cardiaque du Colonel Sheppard et hocha la tête, satisfait du résultat qu'il affichait puis, il se tourna vers Rodney. Ce dernier dormait sur le côté, sa fille fermement calée entre son cou et les draps. Les infirmières vérifiaient régulièrement qu'il ne l'étouffait pas mais Carson doutait que cela puisse arriver.

Le Colonel se remettait bien. Il aurait des cicatrices mais une opération de chirurgie esthétique pourrait sans aucun doute, dès que les tissus seraient suffisamment cicatrisés, en faire disparaître une bonne partie. Pour Rodney et Saralâ … Carson soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Pour eux deux, les choses avaient été un peu plus incertaines. Et surtout plus compliquées. Les perfusions qui sortaient et entraient des deux corps semblaient les lier plus encore que ce fameux Cercle dont Octavis lui avait longuement parlé et dont il avait pu constater de visu, les miracles, encore qu'il soit difficile de dire qui avait sauvé qui.

Carson se pencha sur Saralâ et fut surpris de voir les deux grands yeux bleus ouverts. Il sourit et se mit à chantonner une berceuse, celle que lui chantait sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant.

_Ho-bhàn, bà, mo leanabh,_

_Ho-bhàn, cadalan, m' eudail;_

_Ho-bhàn, bà , mo leanabh._

_Eudail mo chrìdh',_

_tha thu sgìth measg nam blàthan;_

_Neòinean is dìthean_

_shnìomh thu àlainn._

'_S caoin tha do ghnùis bheag,_

_mhic dhiùlnaich nam blàran;_

'_S àlainn 'na shùil thu,_

_rùin, a màireach_

_Dùin-sa do shùilean,_

_a mhùirnean 's a ghràdhain;_

_Slàn biodh do dhùsgadh,_

_Rùn do mhàthar (31)._

« Carson, par pitié, arrêtez ce massacre ! » murmura une voix rauque. « Il n'est pas question que ma fille s'endorme en rêvant de … de stupides moutons à tête noire ou bien encore de bestioles magiques ridicules ou de quoi que ce soit dont parle cette chose que vous appelez berceuse ! »

Carson sourit à Rodney qui était enfin réveillé. Il avait visiblement encore du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais parvint à dégager sa main des branchements des diverses perfusions pour caresser le petit crâne de sa fille.

« Elle est superbe. Félicitations Rodney. »

Argh, c'était la chose la plus idiote à dire. Féliciter Rodney pour un enfant conçu lors d'un viol, très sensible bravo Carson. Mais Rodney lui avait juste souri.

« Merci Carson, elle a mes yeux, non ? Et puis mon nez et --»

Une autre voix, moins rauque que celle de Rodney mais toute aussi reconnaissable, se fit entendre.

« Oui, et tes petits doigts de pieds, et ton nombril --»

« Son nombril ? » S'exclama Carson en regardant tour à tour le Colonel Sheppard, Rodney et le bébé.

Rodney sourit.

« Vous apprendrez que j'ai un nombril charmant Carson. Une vraie réussite dans le genre. »

« Huhu, je peux confirmer, il est adorable » fit la voix du Colonel.

Okayyyyyyy, vu le chemin que prenait cette étrange conversation, Carson décida qu'il était temps de laisser ses deux, non ses trois patients tous seuls.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser. D'autres patients m'attendent. » Il donna une petite tape affectueuse sur le bras de Rodney et sortit de la pièce.

Le silence s'installa. John compta mentalement : 1, 2, …

« J'ai vraiment un charmant nombril ? »

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de John.

« Oui, Rodney, et un superbe nez, un incroyable menton, une phénoménale --»

« Euh, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, si tu veux bien. Il y a des oreilles innocentes ici, je te le rappelle. »

« Hu, et elles sont aussi très mignonnes. »

« Ha Ha, très drôle. »

Silence. Compte à rebours cette fois : 3, 2 …

« Elle … _elle_ est … ? »

John s'était déjà réveillé plusieurs fois depuis leur retour de Myrtria et Elisabeth lui avait appris ce qui était arrivé. Pas besoin d'être sorcier pour savoir qui était ce « elle ».

« Oui, Rodney. Servilniya ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. »

« Bien … Oh, non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Saralâ ! Que nous avons tué sa mère, c'est, c'est --»

« Rodney calme toi, ce n'est pas _nous_ qui avons tué Servilnya. »

Re re silence.

« Mais alors qui a … ? »

John soupira.

« Lyokomis. C'est Lyokomis. Il a utilisé mon arme de service … »

« Lyokomis » murmura Rodney. « Mon dieu, c'était … sa sœur ! »

Sœur ou pas, c'était avant tout une folle, pensa John. Une folle qui n'aurait certainement pas hésité à tuer son propre frère, ou qui que ce soit qu'elle percevait comme une menace.

« Lyokomis … il est ici, sur Atlantis ? » demanda Rodney.

« Non. Il est resté sur Myrtria. La Reya a opéré quelques changements à la tête de son gouvernement. Apparemment, elle a évincé Soraya. Elisabeth a accepté d'aider les myrtriennes à faire évoluer leur société. Elle a envoyé trois scientifiques, des femmes, pour les aider à, et bien, à comprendre ce qui leur arrive. C'est la révolution là-bas apparemment. La révolution _masculine_ ! La Reya et Octavis ont pris Lyokomis sous leur protection, il ne lui arrivera rien, ne t'inquiète pas, il est en sécurité.»

John entendit Rodney pousser ce qu'il interpréta être un soupir de soulagement et puis, il les entendit. Les sanglots. Il s'y était attendu. Prudemment, il s'extirpa de son lit, prenant soin de ne pas débrancher trop de choses, et s'installa sur celui de Rodney. Rodney avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Saralâ. John se pencha, grimaçant à la douleur que ce geste occasionna, et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Rodney.

« Rodney, ça va aller, tu es sain et sauf, Saralâ est là, elle va bien et … et … je suis là aussi. Je … je t'aime. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit.

Rodney poussa un petit _humpf_, entre sanglot et gloussement. Il dégagea sa main du corps de sa fille et prit la main de John dans la sienne.

« Je sais … » murmura t-il. « Je sais … »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre mais c'était tout ce que John voulait entendre. Un pardon, une promesse, voilà ce que contenaient ces simples mots. Il allait dire quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, lorsque Rodney tendit la main vers sa joue et la caressa tendrement. John sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur sa peau. Ah, tiens, il pleurait ? Il ne manquait plus que ça, le vaillant Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard qui fondait en sanglot à cause d'une déclaration d'amour !

« John … Je … »

Non, Rodney n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, tout était dans le ton de sa voix dans laquelle perçait une pointe de désir et dans le regard intense qu'il portait sur John.

« Je sais Rodney. Je sais … »

John l'embrassa. Anis, noisette … le goût de Rodney. Puis, il embrassa la petite joue de Saralâ. Fuits des bois, vanille … le goût de leur fille.

Le goût des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, saines et sauves, avec lui, dans sa Cité.

… **Je l'ai finie !!!**

**_Je dédie cette fic à Alphératz (qui visiblement l'adore, merci madame !), à VLU (parce qu'elle aime Roro en papounet d'une petite fille) et à Charlie (pour ses 1000 cierges) et bien entendu, à toutes celles qui l'on lue, chapitre après chapitre … sur près d'un an !_**

**TBC** … avec l'épilogue (bah ouais, qui dit _lonnnnngue_ fic', dit épilogue.) Bon, je sais, c'est un peu chamallow et pas super slashy mais hey, c'est l'esprit de Noël !

(31) Ca c'est pour VLU qui aime tant notre petit écossaise qui va nous quitter. Traduction de Taladh Throndairns :

_Hovan, ba, my wee darling,_

_Hovan, have a wee nap, my jewel,_

_Hovan, ba, my wee darling_

_Jewel of my heart, you are tired amongst the flowers_

_Daisies and marigolds (flower of the valley), you wove them beautifully_

_Your little face is tender, son of the hero of the battle fields_

_You are beautiful in his eye, dear, tomorrow_

_Close your eyes, cherished one, loved one_

_May your waking be healthy, Mummy's darling_

Je l'ai mise ici www(.)megaupload(.)com(/)?dR9JLYZH8, faut juste enlever les parenthèses.


	46. Chapter 46

**_Et voici la vraie fin. Biz à toutes, merci pour vos gentilles reviews et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_**

**ooOoo**

**Epilogue**

Epuisée, Saralâ se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle fixa son regard sur un point au-dessus de sa tête, une petite irrégularité sur le plafond. Elle serrait toujours dans ses bras les précieux cadeaux de son oncle Lyokomis.

C'avait été une journée étrange … ils avaient été sur Mytria pour la cérémonie. Pas trop le choix en fait, même si elle était sûre que cela n'avait pas du beaucoup plaire à Papa John.

Papa John … elle venait d'avoir quinze ans, la cérémonie de la Rupture venait de sceller son entrée dans le monde adulte et elle appelait le Général John Sheppard, Papa John, comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Pour elle, il serait toujours Papa John, celui qui l'avait bercée lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars, celui qui l'avait chaperonné à son premier rendez vous l'année dernière avec Lukas, le fils de Radeck et d'Elisabeth, celui qui lui avait donné ses premières leçons de vol … son Papa John.

Saralâ poussa un soupir et se remit en position assise, ramenant les précieux objets ramenés de Myrtria contre sa poitrine. Elle se leva, s'installa à son bureau et y déposa le petit coffret et le livre.

Des lettres écrites par sa mère et un dictionnaire Myrtrien-Anglais.

Son oncle avait tout gardé pour elle, pour qu'elle en apprenne plus sur sa mère. Il avait lui-même écrit le dictionnaire … L'œuvre de toute une vie. Mais elle savait déjà ce qu'il y avait de plus important, la manière dont elle avait été conçue, la mort de Servilniya. Elle savait depuis trois ans. Elle avait hésité à poser la question pensant que son père ne lui répondrait pas mais il l'avait fait. Il avait été franc avec elle. Elle aurait peut-être préféré le mensonge … non, rien n'était préférable au mensonge. Saralâ caressa le couvercle du petit coffret. Peut-être qu'en lisant ces lettres, elle pourrait comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer de l'aimer quand même … mais elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son reflet dans le petit miroir qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Elle avait les yeux bleus de son père, son nez, ses expressions faciales. Elle était une McKay. La seule chose que sa mère lui avait légué c'était ses cheveux noirs. Comme un corbeau lui avait dit Lukas. Elle l'avait giflé et avait décidé de ne plus avoir de petit ami. En tous les cas, pas cet idiot de Lukas ! Papa John lui avait juste dit qu'elle devait attendre de trouver la bonne personne et l'avait consolée. Elle aimerait trouver le grand amour, un peu comme son père et lui.

John et Rodney, Rodney et John. L'Histoire d'Amour d'Atlantis, avec un grand H et un grand A. Il y avait même une chanson sur eux deux, une ballade. Une chanson d'amour. Elle soupçonnait Ronon de l'avoir écrite … il était si fleur bleue !

Saralâ sortit une chaîne de dessous son pull. Son oncle y avait attaché une petite clé. Elle l'inséra dans la serrure du coffret et en sortit quelques lettres. L'écriture lui était étrangère, tout lui était étranger, la texture du papier, son odeur, la couleur de l'encre … elle allait découvrir une étrangère. Sa propre mère … Bizarre, non ?

Son père et Lyokomis avaient beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle emporte ces lettres et le dictionnaire. Pauvre oncle Lyokomis : quinze ans après, il ne se pardonnait toujours pas son geste. Il était un fratricide. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de devenir le premier membre masculin du gouvernement de Myrtria. Elle était fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait accompli.

La révolution masculine comme l'appelait toujours Papa John – ce qui lui valait un regard noir de la part de son père. Une révolution plutôt lente trouvait Saralâ. Cette année, Atlantis allaient accueillir deux jeunes myrtriens, brillants selon son père, pour qu'ils puissent poursuivre leurs études sous la supervision des terriens. Saralâ les avait rencontrés. Il y avait Malaika, la fille de la Reya et d'Octavis et un jeune homme, issu d'une famille pauvre, Thaddeus. Il était super mignon … ouais, si elle disait ça tout haut, son père la ferait enfermer dans la plus haute tour de la Cité et jetterait la clé dans l'océan. A croire qu'il voulait qu'elle finisse nonne, encore heureux que Papa John était là pour lui faire entendre raison, sinon, elle n'aurait même pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre !

Encore que maintenant, elle était adulte, non ? Ils étaient allés sur Myrtria rien que pour ça. Le Cercle avait été rompu … Elle frissonna. Le Cercle, même ce pauvre Carson ne parvenait pas à en expliquer le _fonctionnement_. Il avait même plusieurs fois interrogé Saralâ pour qu'elle lui décrive les sensations liées au Cercle. Ridicule ! Comment décrit on l'amour ? Ok, si elle disait ça à Ronon, il lui écrirait certainement une chanson sur le sujet.

Elle avait toujours associé le Cercle à une sensation de bien-être. Lorsqu'elle avait un cauchemar, qu'elle se sentait angoissée ou triste, son père le savait toujours et sa présence faisait tout disparaître. Il était son « ciel bleu après l'orage », ça c'était l'expression préférée de Papa John pour expliquer le Cercle, mais bien sûr, c'était plus que cela, le problème, c'était que cela ne s'expliquait pas avec des mots. Et encore moins avec l'aide de la science.

Saralâ frissonna. Elle se rappelait la seule fois où elle avait compris que ce qui l'unissait à son père était plus qu'un « ciel bleu ».

Ils étaient rentrés d'une mission, ou plutôt d'un beau désastre et son père avait été très grièvement blessé. En désespoir de cause, Carson l'avait fait venir à l'infirmerie. Et malgré sa peur, elle avait tout de suite agi. Par instinct. Elle avait sauvé son père.

Et aujourd'hui tout ça avait disparu ! Il n'était plus avec elle. Elle avait toujours eu cette impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa tête avec elle, ce n'était pas à proprement parler une personne, non c'était plutôt une présence, un peu comme un bruit de fond qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Et ce matin, lorsque la prêtresse avait prononcé les paroles rituelles, elle avait cessé de l'entendre. Elle en avait presque eu le tournis et la nausée.

Maintenant, elle était seule.

Elle se leva et s'allongea sur son lit.

_Toc, Toc._

« Chérie, je peux entrer ? »

Elle avait envie de dire oui, mais si elle le faisait, les larmes qu'elle retenait allaient surgir comme une fontaine et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les retenir. La porte s'ouvrit néanmoins et son père s'installa près d'elle. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers lui, passa ses bras autour de son torse et enfoui son visage dans sa veste.

« Aaaah, ma puce … »

Et puis soudain, quelque chose tilta dans son esprit. Le Cercle n'existait plus et pourtant son père était là, il avait _su !_ Et elle comprit que le Cercle n'était rien, que tout résidait dans l'amour que se portaient père et fille.

**FIN** ! (yep, I'm the Queen of Chamalow ! Bon, ce petit epilogue est dédié à ma VLU qui fond devant les relations, pôpa-fifille et à Cristel Navis qui avait compris, à dix ans près, mes intentions !)


End file.
